CELOS DE SANGRE
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: AU Sailor Moon SXS ¿Hasta qué punto los lazos de sangre son más fuertes que los de la pasión? Tres hermanos quedan huérfanos repentinamente, teniendo que emprender una nueva vida en Tokio por decisión del mayor. Advertencia: Contiene Lemon. Portada by: Elenmar.
1. Chapter 1

_NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen es un universo paralelo tomando la psicología de los personajes de la obra de Naoko Takeuchi._

 _NOTA 2: Los pensamientos de los personajes son representados en letra cursiva._

* * *

 **CELOS DE SANGRE**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 Los tres hermanos.**

* * *

Hoy, era el primer día de la nueva vida para los hermanos Kouba*. Sus padres habían fallecido apenas cuatro meses atrás en un accidente aéreo, y Darién el mayor de los tres había decidido que se llevaría consigo a sus dos hermanos menores a Tokio mientras él terminaba la especialidad.

El distrito número 10 pintaba bien para empezar, no era el barrio más elegante, pero la clase media que lo habitaba parecía a simple vista bastante decente; siendo así que Darién lo contempló como un buen ambiente para que sus hermanos comenzaran de nuevo, sin los aires de grandeza y la vida de ricos, que consideraba perjudiciales para su desarrollo, sobre todo para el más pequeño.

Los Kouba eran una familia adinerada, perteneciente a uno de los linajes más representativos de la región de Kantō. La señora Neherenia, una ex estrella del cine había contraído nupcias 30 años atrás con el prominente investigador y científico, el Profesor Soichi Kouba; procreando durante su consolidado matrimonio a tres hijos varones.

Los tres hermanos habían heredado sin duda, la belleza y el porte de su madre, siendo dotados con hermosos cabellos azabache y profundos ojos azulados. Aunque físicamente eran muy parecidos, la personalidad de cada uno, era en definitiva el factor que los diferenciaba.

Darién, el mayor de lo Kouba era el más semejante a su padre, un ratón de biblioteca que parecía no conocer más afecto que el que tenía por sus libros. Desde niño había tomado el rol de bienhechor debido a las prolongadas ausencias de sus padres. Entre las giras y rodajes de su madre y los constantes encierros en el laboratorio del Profesor Kouba. Darién había tenido que proferir afecto, cuidados y consejos a sus consanguíneos desde muy joven.

En ocasiones parecía que el peso de tal responsabilidad lo había convertido en un hombre amargado y frío. Para nadie era ajeno su buen aspecto y galanura, sin embargo, el pelinegro era un hombre solitario, y alejado de las ilusiones del amor propias de su edad. Para sus casi 26 años no había tenido una novia formal. Únicamente, había intentado salir con Rei Hino, una chica que conoció durante la universidad sin mucho éxito.

Y ahora, con sus padres muertos y dos jóvenes casi recién salidos de la adolescencia que guiar, el destino de Darién parecía estar confinado a velar por el bienestar de los demás, más que por el propio.

El segundo de los Kouba, era el más excéntrico de los tres, amaba el ambiente artístico más que cualquier cosa en su vida, la música era su pasión. Desde niño gustaba de acompañar a su madre a los sets de filmación, y fue ahí en donde descubrió lo que le entusiasmaba y le llenaba el espíritu.

Seiya tenía 21 años recién cumplidos, y cursaba los primeros semestres de la Ingeniería en audio. Su rebeldía desde muy niño le había valido unos buenos enfrentamientos con su padre y su autoritarismo. El primer rasgo de su bien marcada personalidad fue su cabello, símbolo de su libertad, al que decidió llevar largo, en primera instancia para diferenciarse de sus hermanos. La coleta de Seiya Kouba fue motivo de infinidad de discusiones durante la cena, su madre era quien lo apoyaba al cien por cierto, y estuvo orgullosa de su hijo por quien era, más que por su aspecto.

Parecía que todavía podían escucharse los gritos del Profesor cuando Seiya con tan sólo 16 años decidió horadarse las orejas para complementar su look de rockstar en potencia. El chico daba la pinta de ser la oveja negra de la familia, sin embargo, detrás de toda la parafernalia revolucionaria, vivía el más noble y considerado de los tres hermanos. Tanto así que la muerte de sus padres le había afectado de sobremanera, por las noches llegaba incluso a culparse por su relación distante con su padre, y por lo besos que no le proveyó a su amada madre.

Cuando Darién le comentó que se mudarían a Tokio, una esperanza creció en su corazón, siendo esta la capital de Japón, él bien podría iniciar su carrera musical a la par de su preparación académica, porque, aunque su sueño era ser un cantante reconocido entendía a la perfección la importancia del estudio, en el que por cierto cuando se lo proponía era incluso mucho más brillante que otros miembros de su familia.

A diferencia de su hermano mayor, el segundo Kouba era un casanova involuntario, siempre rodeado de hermosas mujeres que se derretían con una sola de sus sonrisas, y luchaban constantemente por conseguir su amor. Él por su parte, se dedicaba a apreciar sus intenciones sin ir más allá. Creía firmemente en el amor a primera vista, tal vez producto de las innumerables historias que le contaba su madre, Seiya estaba a la espera de su princesa, y hasta que una chica no le robara el aliento con la primera mirada, él no iba a ceder ante nadie, así fuera la mujer más bella del planeta.

Y, por último, pero no menos importante estaba el más pequeño de los hermanos, nacido durante un viaje a la India, sus padres habían decidido nombrarlo en honor a la piedra preciosa que crecía en incontables yacimientos sobre esa zona del sur de Asia. Zafiro, parecía encerrar en su nombre el misterio. De mirada enigmática, casi hipnotizadora tenía 19 años.

Físicamente era más parecido a Darién, y eso le pesaba, pues las comparativas entre ambos comenzaron desde su infancia. Sabía que nunca sería tan inteligente como su hermano mayor, ni tan extrovertido y talentoso como Seiya. Enfermizo por naturaleza, el menor de los Kouba parecía no tener nada que ver con sus mayores, sin embargo, el encanto de Zafiro residía en su habilidad para percibir los que los demás no podían.

"Zafiro, el niño que conversa con las almas de las personas" solía ser la presentación cariñosa que su madre hacía sobre él. Al igual que Seiya, la relación con su padre era distante, sin embargo, aquel trágico día en que sus progenitores perecieron; Zafiro lo presintió. Había estado inquieto durante toda la tarde, y antes de que Darién regresara a casa a darle la terrible noticia, él ya lo sabía.

En muchas ocasiones, habían intentado que Zafiro mejorara sus relaciones interpersonales sin mucho éxito, él vivía en su burbuja, en un mundo en el que sólo era Zafiro, y no Zafiro Kouba el hermanito de Darién y Seiya, ni Zafiro el asmático.

Deseaba más que nada viajar por el mundo, como su ídolo el bloguero de turismo extremo; Diamante, con quien sentía afinidad ocasionada probablemente, por la similitud de sus nombres.

Sus padres fueron en extremo protectores debido a su condición, siempre lo habían dejado en casa durante los viajes, al cuidado de niñeras y enfermeras; por lo que el chico no conocía más que algunos lugares, acumulando en su ser unas ansías de volar por cuenta propia como pocas se había visto.

Pasaba horas enteras frente al computador enajenándose con las fotografías que el bloguero subía a sus redes sociales, soñando con algún día poder conocer cada uno de esos rincones llenos de historia, misticismo y aventura.

Su llegada a Tokio fue un tanto más traumática que la de su hermano siguiente, pues la idea de Darién de hacerlos crecer sin tantos lujos le preocupaba, no porque fuera un chico malcriado, sino porque Zafiro jamás había asistido a una escuela normal. Su instrucción en casa lo había ensimismado aún más y el tener que escoger una carrera universitaria y tener compañeros y compañeras de verdad, lo abrumaba.

Perpetuamente había sido muy torpe con las chicas, sentía que le faltaba el aire al estar frente a una muchacha bonita e irremediablemente tenía que recurrir a su inhalador causando la extrañeza y el rechazo de la mayoría que preferían perseguir a sus, bien agraciados y nada enfermos hermanos.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Así fue como los Kouba llegaron a su nueva vida, cargando cada uno su maleta y sus preocupaciones ante el futuro incierto que los esperaba.

La casona de la calle 3 del distrito 10, sería su hogar.

—Seiya, se suponía que el camión de la mudanza tenía que estar aquí antes que nosotros.

Darién estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, iba vestido con unos pants deportivos en color blanco y una sudadera sin mangas a juego. Sus brazos descubiertos daban una idea de su gusto por el ejercicio, era sumamente raro verlo en esa indumentaria, por lo general no salía de sus pantalones de vestir y sus sweaters de cuello largo combinados con sacos estilo ejecutivo. Pero ese día, el trabajo físico que suponía un cambio de casa lo habían hecho guardar su sobriedad por un rato.

Se notaba molesto por la inconsistencia de los planes, estaba acostumbrado a que todo siguiera un orden, y el llegar y no encontrar las cosas lo estaba exasperando, sumado a la poca importancia que en ese momento su hermano le daba a su desagrado.

—Seiya, te dije que el camión debería estar aquí. ¡Seiya!

—Cálmate, ya no debe tardar —le dijo mientras se colocaba sus audífonos y lo hacía a un lado para entrar a explorar su nueva casa.

—¡Wow, hermano! ¿No pudiste conseguir algo más moderno? —su tono era sarcástico en extremo.

—Seiya, sabes perfecto que mi intención es que aprendan lo que cuesta ganarse la vida, mis padres ya no están con nosotros y es hora de que crezcan.

Los ojos del pelinegro de coleta se cristalizaron en ese momento.

—Lo sé Darién, no tienes que recordarme cada cinco minutos que somos huérfanos —no quería discutir más con él por lo que decidió subir las escaleras para escoger su recámara.

Desde arriba le gritó a su hermano.

—¡Darién, ¿puedo escoger la que quiera?!

—Sí —contestó el otro—. Sólo procura dejarle a Zafiro una habitación sin tantas corrientes de aire. No quiero que se enferme cuando cambie el ambiente del hotel a acá.

El chico entornó los ojos, si algo le molestaba eran los excesivos cuidados hacia su hermano, él era de la idea que lo subestimaban y que de dejarlo un poco más libre su actitud mejoraría considerablemente al igual que su salud.

—Veamos, ¡¿qué tenemos por aquí?! —caminó por el pasillo asomando la cabeza por cada una de las recámaras. —¡Ésta, ésta es la que quiero!

Era un espacio amplio con balcón, se imaginó a sí mismo componiendo canciones a la luz de la luna, o simplemente disfrutando del fresco de la noche. Se acercó hasta la puerta corrediza para poder apreciar mejor la vista de su nueva habitación.

—Bueno, no es el mejor panorama del mundo, pero puede funcionar —a su alrededor sólo había más casas, siendo la de enfrente la que llamó su atención.

Sonrió al ver que frente a su balcón había uno casi idéntico, y por el ornamento infantil de las cortinas sopesó que se trataba de la habitación de una pequeña niña.

—Espero que la dueña de tan simpática decoración no me despierte por las noches con sus sollozos.

—Seiya, ¿ya escogiste?

Darién ya estaba detrás de él esperando su decisión, pues el camión al fin había llegado.

—Eh, sí, sí. Quiero esta, si no te molesta.

—No, está bien, pero anda, ayúdame a bajar todo. Quiero que esté todo listo y limpio antes de mañana, o no podré traer a Zafiro con nosotros.

—Darién, no crees que deberías cambiar el método de nuestros padres con respecto a él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el joven sabía perfecto por dónde iban las palabras de su hermano, pero prefería hacerse el desentendido.

—Sabes perfecto a qué me refiero. Dale un voto de confianza, él puede más de lo que nos imaginamos.

—No se trata de darle un voto de confianza Seiya, se trata de su salud, y no me sorprende que vengas con estas tonterías, cuando a ti no te importa nada más que tu _musiquita_ y tus novias.

El muchacho no daba crédito a las palabras que escuchaba.

—Veo que es inútil intentar razonar contigo, y te equivocas, soy más que mi _"musiquita"_ como la llamas y por lo que respecta a las "novias" deberías conseguirte una porque estás insoportable.

Salió dándole un rozón al hombro en franca molestia.

—Dios, dame paciencia para guiarlos.

Darién se estaba tomando su papel demasiado enserio y Seiya no iba a permitirlo.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Era ya de noche cuando los dos hermanos terminaron de colocar el último cuadro y guardar todo en su lugar, la casa ahora sí lucía acogedora, y cada habitación tenía el toque especial de quien la habitaba.

El cuarto de Darién se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, de aspecto sobrio y pulcro, no contenía más allá de una cama King size, vestida con un manta de franela en color gris y sábanas blancas de algodón. Un escritorio al lado con su lap top, algunas libretas de notas y una lamparilla de trabajo, más un librero en donde el muchacho atesoraba los libros de física cuántica que su padre le había heredado. Pronto terminaría su especialidad en Partículas Elementales y Cosmología, y tendría que ponerse al frente del corporativo que con tanto esfuerzo fundó su padre. La presión no era sencilla, pero Darién tenía un temple de acero, que sólo flaqueaba a ratos cuando se enfrentaba a su hermano menor, el siempre obstinado y rebelde, Seiya.

Como lo había indicado, el cuarto de Zafiro era acogedor y contiguo al de Darién en caso de una emergencia. El chico no había podido decorarlo, pero Seiya había intentado dejarlo lo más parecido al anterior, dejándole una pequeña sorpresa a su llegada. En cierta ocasión había descubierto la pasión que sentía su hermano por el turismo de aventura, por lo que le pareció una buena idea colgar fotografías de los lugares más recónditos del planeta. Cascadas, desiertos y estepas ornamentaban la habitación de Zafiro.

—Ojalá que esto no se quede en un adorno —masculló el pelinegro al colgar la última fotografía—. Ya verás hermano, yo te llevaré a todos estos lugares, aunque me cueste el apellido.

Era hora de dormir, pero Seiya aún no terminaba de arreglar su propia recámara. A diferencia de la sobriedad de las otras dos, la de él irradiaba jovialidad. Los tonos rojos de su ropa de cama y la colección de guitarras que tenía en un estante pegado a la pared parecían envolver a quien entrara en una onda relajada.

No había olvidado el balcón, ahí pondría su sillón favorito junto a una mesita para poder recargarse y escribir sus composiciones.

Salió al fresco dispuesto a estrenar el que sería su rincón favorito, Llevaba tan sólo el pantalón holgado del pijama, era verano y el calor estaba un tanto insoportable. Además, a esa hora, quién podría verlo. Fue entonces cuando advirtió luces en la casa vecina.

—¡Qué raro! Es muy tarde para que una niñita esté despierta —aguzó más los sentidos y pudo apreciar que una melodía salía de aquella habitación.

Justice sonaba de fondo, intrigando de sobre manera al pelinegro que ya estaba recargado sobre la barandilla intentando escuchar mejor.

Unas sombras se traslucían entre los cortinajes con estampado de conejos.

—Ahí hay una… ¿fiesta? —no había terminado su oración cuando una rubia apareció frente a sus ojos, abriendo abruptamente la puerta corrediza de su balcón.

La chica se quedó pasmada ante la visión que tenía frente a ella, atinando a señalar con torpeza al galán que parecía ser el nuevo vecino.

—Mina, ¿qué haces aquí?... ¡¿Mina?! ¿Qué tienes?

La muchacha estaba paralizada, aún con la boca semi abierta señalando a la nada.

—Serena, ¡ahí, en ese balcón! Acabo de ver a un Dios griego o algo por el estilo.

—Mina, yo no veo nada, creo que esta noche ya no habrá más vino para ti. ¡Entra ya! que Ami iba a contarnos su cita de la otra noche.

La rubia tuvo que tallarse los ojos, para luego seguir desilusionada a su amiga.

—Tienes razón, seguro he bebido más de la cuenta, te juro que pensé que había visto a un hombre guapísimo.

—¡Bah!, esa casa lleva dos años deshabitada, y créeme un hombre guapísimo jamás llegaría a vivir en ella.

Cerraron tras de sí la puerta aminorando el sonido de la música.

—¡Uff, se han ido! —Seiya sonrió aliviado, estaba en cuclillas escondido detrás del sillón. No alcanzó a ver a la segunda chica pues le bastó con la mirada desorbitada de la primera hacia sus pectorales para esconderse ruborizado.

—¡Con que tenemos vecinas! Era linda esa rubia, pero… —volteó al cielo como esperando ver el rostro de su madre—. Mamá, ojalá no me hubieras contado tantas historias de amor, ahora siento que jamás voy a encontrar a la chica de mis sueños.

.

.

.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Kouba* es un apellido inventado por mí, que surge de la combinación de Kou y Chiba, y se pronuncia "koba".

Uff, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fic, es el primer AU que hago por lo que se aceptan quejas y sugerencias, siempre en buena onda para mejorar. No he decidido cuántos capítulos serán, creo que cuando la historia avance ya podré decirles.

Espero ansiosa sus impresiones, y ojalá que no me odien por emparentar a tan variados personajes, pero siempre tuve la inquietud por su parecido físico. Y hasta hoy puede terminar el primer capítulo.

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos. No dejen de leerme en El Resplandor de las estrellas que ya está a nada de su final. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 Una nueva vida.**

* * *

Zafiro observaba la ciudad a través del ventanal de su habitación en el Hotel Mandarín Oriental. Estaba ansioso por ver a sus hermanos y conocer al fin la nueva casa.

Hacía un año que debería estar estudiando alguna carrera, pero su miedo a la vida real lo habían hecho aplazar el momento, y sabía que Darién no permitiría que siguiera sin hacer algo. Aunque éste estaba repitiendo los patrones de cuidados excesivos por parte de sus padres, lo obligaría a asistir a una escuela particular en donde pudiera estudiar y estar controlado.

La Universidad Mugen era de las más prestigiosas de Tokio, y muy probablemente el alma mater que su hermano escogería para él, lo cual le agradaba. En cierta ocasión llegó a investigar sobre ella y su oferta educativa, siendo la carrera de Fotografía la que más le había gustado.

Seiya, por su parte, había conseguido revalidar materias, y optando por la Universidad Pública de Tokio. ¡Cuánto le hubiese encantado poder estudiar junto a él! Pero, en definitiva, Darién no lo hubiera permitido.

Un llamado a la puerta lo hizo regresar de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

Una larga coleta negra se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta, ocasionando una discreta risa por parte del chico.

—Room Service, ¿se puede, Señor Kouba?

—No he ordenado nada —le dijo, imitando un tono aristocráticamente molesto.

—¡Qué lástima! —espetó el otro mientras abría más la puerta—. Pensé que esto era para usted.

Los ojos de Zafiro brillaron entusiasmados, su hermano tenía en las manos el compilado que recién había publicado Diamante. Era un tomo precioso con 3800 fotografías tomadas durante sus viajes, cada una con una descripción o anécdota. Zafiro había intentado comprarlo online, pero en cuanto estuvieron disponibles a la venta se agotaron en cuestión de minutos.

—Parece que tendré que llevarme esto, junto con el pan tostado y el jugo de naranja que según yo habían encargado en la habitación 231.

—Seiya ¡¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo?! —el chico se puso de pie abalanzándose sobre el preciado libro.

—Tengo mis métodos hermanito, ¿te gusta?

—¡Que sí me gusta! ¡Me encanta, muchas gracias, hermano!

—No me des las gracias, mejor haz la promesa conmigo de que un día visitaremos todos esos lugares y más.

El menor de los Kouba le regaló una media sonrisa, un tanto melancólica ante el entusiasmo desmedido de su hermano. Agradecía infinitamente su apoyo y cariño hacia sus sueños, pero también debía ser realista, sin herir sus sentimientos. Él jamás sería como Diamante.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre, Zaf? ¡Verdad que irás conmigo!

—¿A dónde van a ir? Si se puede saber.

Darién acababa de entrar, se había quedado en la recepción pagando. Sus ojos se clavaron en el libro que tenía Zafiro en las manos, y un mohín de disgusto se divisó en su rostro.

—¡Seiya, por qué te empeñas en llenarle la cabeza con estas cosas!

—¿Perdón?

Ahí iban otra vez a discutir por lo mismo.

—Darién, no. Este libro lo compré yo, pedí que me llegara al hotel. Seiya no tiene nada qué ver.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos no muy convencido de las palabras del jovencito. Seiya intentó desmentir a su hermano, pero los ojos suplicantes de Zafiro lo hicieron desistir.

—Lo compré porque bueno, tú dijiste que debía estudiar algo y ya me decidí por la carrera de Fotografía en la Universidad Mugen.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchas felicidades!

Seiya le suministró una afectuosa palmada en la espalda.

—¿Fotografía? ¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! La Universidad Mugen es de las mejores en el área de negocios y finanzas, creí que te inclinarías por algo así, sabes que necesitamos una cabeza que maneje el dinero de la empresa de papá.

—Oye, oye, déjalo en paz. Él tiene derecho a escoger lo que le guste, además estoy seguro que mamá estaría orgullosa de su elección.

—Seiya, por favor no te metas. Suficiente tuvimos con tu elección de carrera que para nada aporta al bienestar familiar.

Los puños de Seiya se apretaron con violencia, cuando Darién se lo proponía podía ser un verdadero imbécil.

—Por favor no discutan. Darién, me está costando mucho esto, entiendo que hay necesidades en la empresa, pero nunca tendré el carácter suficiente para poder dirigir algo, para eso están ustedes, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser bueno en esto.

Por primera vez, Darién se daba cuenta de que su hermano menor se sentía inferior a ellos.

—Zafiro…

—Por favor, hermano.

—Está bien, si es lo que quieres te apoyo, sólo por favor, no vayas a andar como loco queriendo salir a todos lados a tomar fotografías.

—No, te prometo que voy a cuidarme y que seré el mejor de la clase.

—¡Tú siempre eres el mejor! —le expresó Seiya, mientras despeinaba cariñosamente su cabello.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Faltaba una semana para que terminaran las vacaciones, y ella y sus amigas volvieran a la universidad.

Serena Tsukino tenía 19 años y estaba por cursar el segundo año de la carrera en Psicología. Sus padres se habían sorprendido con su decisión siendo que con su temperamento sentimental y aniñado; daba la impresión de que era ella quien necesitaba atención psicológica.

Su paso por la educación media y media superior había sido un tanto desafortunado, odiaba los deberes estudiantiles, y las materias tediosas. Sin embargo, siempre lograba salir a flote gracias a su ingenio nato, y a su compañera y amiga Ami Mizuno, la chica genio de su escuela.

Serena no distaba mucho de las chicas comunes de su edad, era de estatura promedio, piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Su distintivo por excelencia, era su característico peinado, dos coletas larguísimas con odangos, look que conservaba desde niña y que, aunque pareciera infantil, le daba a la rubia un toque especial.

Esa mañana se había quedado de ver con sus amigas en el Crown; fuente de sodas en donde trabajaba su ex novio y primer amor, Andrew Furuhata. A pesar de que Andrew le llevaba varios años a Serena la chica se había empeñado en conquistarlo, llevándose una mala sorpresa al conseguirlo. Andrew era un chico necesitado de afecto en extremo y su codependencia hacia ella había sido en parte el factor determinante para uno: finalizar la relación y dos, para tomar la decisión de estudiar Psicología.

Le intrigaba el comportamiento humano, sus relaciones y la forma en que cada individuo sobrellevaba sus emociones. Al estar en una relación con el aparente "hombre de sus sueños" fue que Serena se dio cuenta que el amor era más que un simple deseo físico. Debía ser todo un paquete.

Por las noches se preguntaba si algún día conocería al indicado, aquella alma que la llenara por completo, su espíritu soñador parecía haber sido mermado en cierta medida por su primer fracaso amoroso.

—Buenos días, Bunny.

—Andrew, te he dicho que no es buena idea que sigas llamándome así.

Bunny era el sobrenombre cariñoso que él tenía para ella cuando habían sido novios. Por cierto, Serena lo detestaba.

—Perdón, todavía me cuesta pensar que ya no eres mía.

La rubia entornó la mirada, si por ella fuera jamás hubiese puesto un pie de nuevo en aquel lugar, pero como parte de su formación sabía que no podía andar por la vida huyendo de las personas, ni negándose el placer de hacer lo que quería sólo por alguien o algo.

—Andrew, las chicas están por llegar, me puedes traer una naranjada, por favor.

—Enseguida, señorita —el tono del muchacho era ya molesto, no entendía cómo Serena lo había terminado y estaba como si nada.

En ese momento cruzó por la puerta Ami acompañada de Mina. Ambas habían conocido a Serena en la escuela, y en poco tiempo se habían convertido en grandes amigas. De las tres Ami era la más centrada, una jovencita prodigio que había logrado ingresar a la Facultad de Física un año antes que lo normal debido a su alto IQ. Mientras que Mina estudiaba Mercadotecnia para darle gusto a sus padres, pues lo que ella realmente anhelaba era convertirse en actriz o cantante, lo que ocurriese primero.

—¿Te estaba molestando, ese?

—Mina, no hables así de Andrew.

—Déjala Ami, no me estaba molestando, pero me desespera que siga llamándome cariñosamente, no creo que sea sano.

—¡Oh, Bunny! 'mua' 'mua' mua' —cuchicheó Mina llevándose las manos al corazón.

—¡Basta ya! —rio la muchacha ante la cara graciosa de su amiga.

—Tal vez sería mejor que cambiáramos de punto de reunión, recién abrieron un nuevo lugar por donde haré las prácticas y se ve bastante bien.

Ami acababa de ser seleccionada para comenzar sus prácticas profesionales. Las vacaciones para ella habían representado estudio y pruebas en las cuales tuvo que superar a la infinidad de aspirantes que deseaban un lugar dentro de las filas del nuevo laboratorio que el Corporativo de Investigación Kouba había dispuesto en la ciudad.

Había escuchado en las noticias del lamentable fallecimiento del fundador junto a su esposa, el erudito de la Física Cuántica, el profesor Soichi Kouba. Era ahora su hijo mayor el que intentaría remplazarlo. Ami sabía que todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él pues aún era muy joven, estaba terminando apenas su primera especialidad y ya tenía la carga de no dejar caer el imperio que había construido su padre.

—Pero Ami, ese lugar en donde harás tus prácticas está en la zona dorada de Tokio, seguramente es carísimo.

—¡Qué importa! —inquirió Mina entusiasmada—. En esa zona también está la Universidad Mugen y me han contado que asisten muchachos guapísimos, seguro van a almorzar al lugar que dice Ami. Vale la pena gastarse unos cuantos yenes por encontrar el amor.

 _—Muchachos guapísimos..._

Serena no pudo evitar recordar la visión de la noche anterior de Mina en su balcón. ¿Sería posible que ese chico existiera? Disipó rápidamente sus fantasías, hacía apenas unos minutos que reflexionaba sobre el amor más allá del físico, y ya estaba como su amiga enamorándose de una idea que ni siquiera sabía si existía.

—Bueno, vamos, pero hasta dentro de dos semanas que me paguen, estoy quebrada amigas. Desde que mis padres decidieron irse a vivir a Kioto con mis abuelos y Sammy; me siento ahogada en gastos.

—Deberías pensar en mudarte a otro sitio, aunque no pagues renta llevar una casa tan grande para una sola persona debe ser complicado.

—Lo he pensado Ami, pero si dejo esa casa se va a ir deteriorando y es mi herencia prácticamente. Además, he vivido ahí desde que nací.

—Al igual que tus cortinas —masculló Mina burlescamente.

—Ya, ya sé, algún día las voy a cambiar.

—Entonces por qué no piensas en buscar algún roomie, te sobran habitaciones ¿cierto?

—Tal vez. Serena no lo había pensado, pero la idea de Ami no era descabellada.

—¡Chicas! Debo irme ya, hoy es la presentación de los nuevos practicantes y debo estar allá —las mejillas de la peliazul se enrojecieron un poco—. Saben, el encargado de nosotros será el hijo mayor del difunto dueño.

—Un sabelotodo de lentes, bata y cabello de loco seguramente.

—¡Mina!

—Pues no, no lo conozco, pero he escuchado rumores de que es guapísimo y uno de los solteros más cotizados de Japón.

—Pues entonces vete ¡ya! —le gritó la rubia halándola del brazo para levantarla de su asiento.

Las chicas salieron presurosas dejando el dinero de sus bebidas más un poco de propina. Serena fue la primera en abandonar el lugar pues no deseaba cruzar palabras nuevamente con su ex novio.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Las instalaciones del Laboratorio Kouba era actuales, aunque con un toque austero, no estaban construidas bajo los nuevos preceptos de la arquitectura moderna y pretensiosa de Tokio, pues una de las filosofías era la humildad al servicio de la ciencia.

Ami llegó a la recepción justo a tiempo. Llevaba un lindo vestido con faldón en línea A color azul marino y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, la bata blanca que era obligatoria y sus lentes de aumento que le daban un aire intelectual bajo esa corta melena azulada.

Eran ya varios los jóvenes que esperaban indicaciones. Fue entonces que una voz femenina los llamó.

—¡Bienvenidos a los Laboratorios Kouba! Mi nombre es Setsuna Meiō y seré su coordinadora durante estas prácticas.

Ami se abrió paso entre los demás para ver de cerca a quien sería su jefa, sintiéndose algo desilusionada al no ver al supuesto hijo del dueño.

Setsuna era una mujer de aproximadamente 28 años, alta y esbelta, su cabello era larguísimo y su piel apiñonada la convertía en una joven sumamente atractiva.

—Por favor, formen dos filas, les daré el recorrido oficial. Síganme.

Rápidamente se formaron como lo había indicado y comenzaron a recorrer las instalaciones.

La última sala era la más grande, les pidieron colocarse unos lentes de protección, pues el sitio al que iban a ingresar era en donde se llevaban a cabo los experimentos más notables.

La Cosmología era la rama que había apasionado al Profesor Kouba durante sus últimos años, siendo así que su hijo estaba estudiando su especialidad en el tema.

Estaban empeñados en reproducir a pequeña escala los comportamientos del universo creando uno propio, y era en esa habitación en donde lo estaban intentando.

Ami sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta en donde estaba parada, y la emoción no le permitió divisar que estaban acompañados de un nuevo sujeto.

—¡Maravilloso! ¿No lo creen? —dijo el joven señalando hacia la vitrina de vacío que contenía El Gran Colisionador de Hadrones, un acelerador de partículas, único en su tipo, y el más grande y energético del mundo.

 _—Es él._

—Bienvenidos nuevamente, mi nombre es Darién Kouba y como saben soy el encargado de este proyecto de prácticas, es mi deseo contribuir al desarrollo de las nuevas generaciones desde temprana edad, confío en ustedes y sé que harán un gran papel con nosotros.

 _—Habla como si fuera mayor, pero si es apenas unos años más grande que yo. Vaya, sí que es guapo._

Parecía que Ami estaba más interesada en el cabello del muchacho que en la impresionante máquina que tenía enfrente. Pero no era la única en la sala. Setsuna tampoco le apartaba la mirada.

CELOS DE SANGRE

La noche había caído en Tokio. Zafiro estaba al fin en casa y Seiya pasaba unos momentos con él antes de dormir.

—¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación?

—Sí, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí —su voz no sonaba muy entusiasmada.

—Zafiro, sé que Darién tiene un propósito con todo esto, esta vida que pretende que llevemos sin tantos lujos nos hará madurar.

—No es eso hermano, sabes que nunca me ha importado el dinero. Es sólo que todo ha ido muy rápido, a veces me cuesta asimilar que nunca volveremos a verlos.

—Lo sé, por eso debemos estar más unidos que nunca, te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer funcionar a nuestra familia.

—¿Harás el esfuerzo de llevarte bien con Darién?

El chico sonrió.

—Hasta eso. No te preocupes Zafiro, todo estará bien. Y ahora ya duerme, Darién no tarda en llegar, si necesitas algo me llamas.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, hermano.

La noche era calurosa al igual que las anteriores, pero en esta ocasión Seiya decidió salir al balcón con el pijama completo. No deseaba las sorpresas de la vez pasada, aunque sí le intrigaba conocer a la segunda muchacha que tenía por vecina.

El cielo estaba despejado y atiborrado de estrellas. La luz del balcón de enfrente estaba apagada, y pensó que seguramente no estaban.

El pelinegro suspiró durante un rato, observando las estrellas.

—Mamá, papá, ayúdenme a comprender mejor a Darién y a guiar a Zafiro —cerró los ojos sintiendo todo el cansancio acumulado de la semana y decidió que era mejor entrar. Dio la vuelta ingresando de nueva cuenta a su habitación cuando una lucecilla se prendió sin que lo notara.

Del otro lado, Serena llegaba a su habitación después de un largo día en la zapatería en donde trabajaba.

—Saldré a tomar algo de aire antes de dormir, tal vez él esté… ¡Basta Tsukino, estás diciendo puras tonterías!

La penumbra del balcón vecino le indicó lo mismo que unos momentos atrás a su desconocido contiguo.

—No hay nadie. Tengo que dejar de fantasear con encontrarme con ese alguien, porque aunque exista, eso no garantiza que pueda ser el amor de mi vida.

.

.

.

¡Hey! Quise dejarles lo antes posible un nuevo capítulo agradeciendo su respuesta favorable a esta loca historia.

Prometo que ya pronto se conocerán nuestros protagonistas, no coman ansías. Quiero agradecer una por una sus reviews, me animan a continuar.

Elenmar: Siempre es un gusto saber que te gustan mis historias, y sí ya verás que sucederán muchas cosas interesantes entre estos dos vecinos. ;)

Rogue85: Ojalá que tu retorno te haya gustado, y que siga siendo entretenido como hasta ahora.

Gabiusa Kou: Amiga, qué te digo, a ti fue a la primera a la que le comenté esta idea. Prometo desarrollar más la psicología del personaje de Zafiro en tu honor, un beso.

Andreita Kou: ¡Tocaya! Creo que tú eres nueva leyéndome, a ver qué te parece. Agradezco también mucho tus buenos comentarios.

Nos vemos muy pronto, saludos. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 La puerta roja.**

* * *

—¡Zafiro, apúrate o llegaremos tarde!

El chico estaba terminando su platón de cereal, y Seiya pudo notar el ligero temblor de sus manos al llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

—Zaf, ¿pasa algo?

—Eh, no nada. Ya casi termino y nos vamos.

El pobre estaba sumamente nervioso, era su primer día de clases, al igual que el de Seiya. Darién había salido una hora antes, pues tenía que entregar algunos proyectos de su especialidad y además pasar a los laboratorios a dar indicaciones sobre los practicantes. No había partido muy convencido de dejar a Zafiro en manos de Seiya en su primer día. Tanto así que dio mil indicaciones a ambos, se aseguró de meter el mismo el inhalador de su hermano y de verificar que contara con todos los números de emergencia en caso de un inconveniente.

Seiya se había limitado a observar en silencio el ritual excesivo de su hermano, pensando en lo divertido que sería llevarlo a la escuela en su auto descapotable.

Darién ya había lazando la advertencia sobre su idea.

—Ni se te ocurra ocurra llevarlo en el convertible Seiya, será mejor que uses el otro auto, además si llegas en ese vehículo a tu Universidad llamarás demasiado la atención y tampoco queremos eso.

Pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar uno de sus placeres, su coche, además tenía toda la intención de hacer que Zafiro lo condujera hasta su Universidad, por lo que se limitó a ignorar a Darién y darle por su lado.

El de coleta entró a la habitación de su hermano menor.

—¿Es necesario que vayas tan elegante?

Zafiro estaba ataviado con un exquisito traje estilo italiano en color azul marino. A pesar de que los universitarios ya no estaban obligados a llevar un uniforme era requisito indispensable el buen vestir durante su formación.

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y sonreír sabiendo que lucía muy bien así.

Al salir de casa, Seiya le aventó las llaves ocasionando su sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Cómo que qué hago? Pues vas a ser mi chofer.

—Pero… Darién dijo que…

Seiya lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido, como esperando que terminara su escusa, para después sonreírle amablemente.

—Pues yo no veo a Darién por ningún lado ¡Vamos Zaf, con esta pinta que te cargas hoy; te verás mejor tú conduciendo que yo!

Su padre le había enseñado a manejar, pero era rarísimo que lo dejaran hacerlo a menos que fuera acompañado de sus hermanos y en autos que consideraran "seguros" el de Seiya definitivamente no entraba en la categoría.

—Que, bueno… si no quieres siempre puedo pedir la _Mini Van_ para que parezcas señora de 45 y tus compañeros queden impresionados —le espetó sarcástico mientras señalaba la camioneta del fondo.

—Nada de eso, ¡súbete ya! —balbuceó tomando valor.

El Pontiac Solstice de Seiya brillaba a la luz del sol, era de color rojo con interiores de piel y acabados de primera. Su primer auto, y regalo de su madre al cumplir 18 años. A pesar de tener ya algunos años con él, el pelinegro lo cuidaba tanto que parecía casi nuevo, y ahora era el turno de Zafiro de conducirlo.

Arrancaron rumbo a la Universidad. La sonrisa del chico tenía fascinado a su hermano mayor que disfrutaba verlo con el viento en la cara y la corbata volando, mientras aceleraba haciendo sonar el potente motor.

Parecía incluso que había tomado algo de color, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no se apreciaba nada enfermo. Verlo así le recordó a Darién cuando tenía esa edad, era más intrépido, y Seiya lo tenía por héroe ¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en lo últimos años!

Llegaron al impresionante complejo universitario, el semblante de Zafiro era más relajado y confiado, desde que aparcaron unas chicas que estaban descendiendo de otro auto los observaron curiosas, murmurando entre ellas y dirigiéndoles miradas coquetas. Ocasionando el sonrojo por parte del menor de los Kouba.

—Debo irme ya o llegaré tarde a mis propias clases.

—Muchas gracias por traerme.

—En teoría te trajiste solo. Zafiro… mucho éxito en tu primer día, hermano.

—Gracias, Seiya.

El muchacho bajó del auto dejando las llaves pegadas. El pelinegro hizo lo propio dando la vuelta al auto para colocarse en el lugar del conductor.

—Ah, Zaf… Casi lo olvido —le dijo sacando del asiento trasero una caja envuelta en papel metálico.

—¿Y esto?

—Es un regalo, para que inicies con el pie derecho. Darién vendrá por ti, pero márcame si necesitas algo.

—Sí, gracias.

En cuanto perdió de vista a su hermano, abrió ansioso el envoltorio, sonriendo al ver su contenido.

Era una preciosa cámara réflex análoga 35 mm profesional. Se imaginó capturando sus primeras imágenes y acondicionando en el baño de su habitación su propio estudio de revelado.

—Seiya… gracias.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Las clases de Seiya estaban por comenzar, sin embargo, tenía algunos minutos para dar un vistazo rápido a su campus. Le había tocado el ubicado en Hongo, en donde sabía estaba el Akamon, una emblemática puerta roja construida cuando era la antigua residencia del linaje Maeda, familia que gobernaba sobre la región de Kaga.

El sitio parecía mágico, como perdido en el tiempo entre los inmensos árboles de ginkgo. Alguna vez había escuchado hablar sobre la leyenda de la Puerta Roja. Se decía que cuando la familia Maeda era la dueña del lugar, habían comprometido a su hija mayor por conveniencia según la vieja usanza, la desdichada joven que, estando enamorada de uno de los sirvientes de su padre, no deseaba casarse, iba a fugarse. Decidió huir con él durante una fría noche de invierno. Quedándose de ver en dicha puerta.

Los amantes tenían todo planeado, él la esperaría siendo la señal tres toquidos para salir de la penumbra. Esa noche había caído una nevada y la temperatura era extremadamente baja, aun así, el chico estaba firme entre los árboles esperando a su amada, que nunca llegó a la cita porque fue delatada antes de siquiera salir de casa. El frío intenso y la larga espera, lo hicieron quedarse dormido, para finalmente morir congelado. Desde entonces comenzó la leyenda de los enamorados de Akamon. Los estudiantes que acudían el primer día de clases podían llegar hasta la puerta, y frente a ella elevar una plegaria a modo de deseo, sólo eran permitidos deseos puros y de corazón para que el hechizo funcionara, posterior a eso debían tocar la puerta en tres ocasiones y salir de ahí con la firme creencia de que se cumpliría su anhelo de encontrar al ser amado, en memoria de los dos que no pudieron concretar su historia*.

Casi de forma automática Seiya se dirigió hasta la enorme portezuela. Por un momento se sintió tonto pues si alguien lo veía tocando sabrían que estaba reproduciendo la leyenda.

Echó unas cuantas miradas a sus costados para cerciorase de estar completamente solo, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

En realidad, la Puerta Roja de Akamon, en la actualidad no tenía esa función como tal, pues era únicamente un pedazo de la antigua construcción que el tiempo había decidido dejar en pie como muestra del gran esplendor de la época, por lo que, del otro lado de ella, la fachada era prácticamente la misma, pero el camino para llegar hasta ahí, otro.

Una rubia de odangos estaba justo en ese momento también concentrándose para pedir su deseo. Nunca había ido, pero ese semestre se sentía particularmente necesitada de un milagro.

Cerró los ojos sin imaginar que del otro lado de la madera el joven que ansiaba conocer estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

 _—No puedo pedirte mucho, estoy agradecido por todos los favores otorgados a mi familia, y sé que, aunque mis padres ya no están más entre nosotros seguramente están juntos y amándose hasta la eternidad. Amándose… Eso es precisamente lo que deseo, encontrar el amor puro y sincero, deseo enamorarme y entregar mi alma a quien se convertirá en mi compañera de vida._

 _—Bueno… esto es realmente extraño, no sé qué hago hablando con una puerta, pero tengo fe. Deseo… bueno yo deseo… —_ Serena sabía que en lo profundo de su corazón anhelaba enamorarse de verdad—. _Quiero encontrar el amor. Quiero encontrar a la estrella que ilumine mi vida —s_ e animó a pensar finalmente.

Tres toquidos, y el deseo estuvo hecho.

Ambos suspiraron satisfechos devolviendo cada uno sus pasos, sin pensar que acababan de sellar su destino.

El edificio en donde el pelinegro tomaría sus clases estaba justo en el centro del campus. Seiya se encontraba revisando el mapa y tratando de ubicar su salón cuando una melodiosa voz se escuchó detrás suyo.

—¡¿Ingeniería en Sonido, eh?! Tercer piso, sobre el pasillo al fondo.

Una hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina había alcanzado a ver por detrás de su hombro la hoja de inscripción que tenía en la mano, distinguiendo la carrera que cursaba.

El perfume dulzón que de ella emanaba era potente como si anunciara su llegada. Seiya volteó para conocer el rostro de tan argentina voz y esencia almizclada. Era bellísima de eso no había duda, su cabello caía graciosamente por sus hombros y la palidez de su rostro parecía salpicada de vida en sus dos rosadas mejillas.

Tenía un aire clásico, elegante, como si fuese una bailarina de ballet, pero no, no era ella su amor a primera vista.

—Gracias —atinó a decir Seiya con gentileza.

—Mucho gusto —respondió ella extendiendo la mano—. Me llamo Michiru Kaiō.

—Mucho gusto, Michiru. Yo soy Seiya Kouba.

—Eres nuevo ¿cierto? No te había visto por aquí.

—Sí, tengo apenas unos días viviendo en Tokio y he revalidado materias en esta Universidad.

—Probablemente seremos compañeros en algunas clases, yo estudio Ingeniería en Sistemas, pero en esta Universidad todas las ingenierías llevan asignaturas de tronco común, y los alumnos son mezclados, si no, puedes encontrarme en el mismo edificio que el tuyo, pero en el quinto piso.

Puso un énfasis especial cuando le dijo que podía encontrarla, aunado a un movimiento de cabello que dejó escapar más de ese aroma tan particular.

—Sí, sí —balbuceó Seiya un tanto atontado por la coquetería de la chica—. Debo irme ya, fue un gusto conocerte, Michiru.

—Lo mismo digo, Seiya Kouba —le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla dejándolo asombrado.

Caminó hasta la entrada del edificio preguntándose si algo así le había ocurrido por su deseo en Akamon. Sacudió su cabeza negando.

 _—No, ella es hermosa, pero no es lo que mi corazón busca. Parece demasiado perfecta y hasta artificial. A decir verdad, su aroma me mareaba._

 _CELOS DE SANGRE_

Darién estaba en su oficina terminando de enviar unos correos, y dándose prisa porque Zafiro ya estaba por salir de clases.

—¿Se puede, Profesor Kouba?

Una morena con ojos de fuego estaba en el umbral de la puerta, esperando la autorización para pasar.

—Setsuna. Pasa por favor, y dime Darién solamente. Siento que no soy merecedor del título que ostentaba mi padre.

La joven se sonrojó ante la propuesta de tuteo, mientras entraba llevando consigo unos expedientes.

—Vine a traerle esto Prof… Perdón, vine a traerte estos expedientes, Darién.

—Déjalos ahí, por favor. Los revisaré mañana ahora debo irme ya o nunca llegaré por mi hermano.

Se paró, quitándose la bata blanca, debajo no llevaba más que una camisa de lino que dejaba entrever su trabajado cuerpo. Pasó a un costado de Setsuna, deteniéndose un segundo, como recordando algo que decirle. Posó hasta cierto punto paternalmente su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—Setsuna, quiero agradecerte todo el apoyo. Sin ti, estaría perdido —le dijo mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

Los ojos de ella brillaron esperanzados, ¿sería posible que él pudiera llegar a sentirse atraído también?

—Bueno, me voy. Que tengas una excelente tarde, y nos vemos mañana.

— _Darién…_

El pelinegro enfiló hacia la Universidad Mugen, inquieto por saber qué tal le había ido a su hermano en su primer día.

Zafiro ya lo esperaba en el estacionamiento, lo acompañaban dos chicas que eran sus compañeras de clase, y que evidentemente se habían sentido atraídas por él y su renovada confianza. Molly y Mimete estaban muy entretenidas platicando con el muchacho.

—Entonces ¿vendrá tu otro hermano por ti? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Sí, ya no debe tardar. Oh, ahí viene.

Un auto negro estaba estacionándose justo en ese momento, de él descendió Darién robando por completo las miradas de las dos jovencitas que se olvidaron al instante de Zafiro.

—¡Ese es tu hermano! ¡Wow! ¡Zafiro, está divino!

El chico se sintió algo incómodo, de nueva cuenta era Darién quien resultaba mejor que él. Comenzó a toser, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Su hermano mayor al ver que estaba a punto de darle un episodio de asma corrió hacia él, preocupado.

—Zafiro, hermano, dame tu inhalador ¡Pronto!

Pero el chico se rehusó negando con la cabeza, no deseaba que sus nuevas amigas lo vieran así. Y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas logró reponerse tomando únicamente una bocanada de aire.

—Zafiro, ¿te encuentras bien? —le dijo Molly con preocupación.

—Sí, sí, ya pasó. ¿Darién nos vamos?

—Darién, ¡qué lindo nombre! —musitó Mimete coquetamente.

El pelinegro más alto se limitó a devolverle el cumplido con una media sonrisa mientras tomaba el maletín de Zafiro y regresaba al auto.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Darién parecía entre molesto y preocupado.

—Zafiro, no puedes hacer esto, debiste usar tu inhalador.

—Pero, viste que pude reponerme solo.

—Pero nada, no quise evidenciarte delante de tus compañeras, pero si vuelve a ocurrir algo así de me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacerlo.

Zafiro puso los ojos en blanco muy enfadado.

—¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, no soy tu hijo! Y soy mayor de edad, además.

—¡Pues compórtate como tal!

En ese momento Seiya entraba a la casa con una enorme caja de donas glaseadas, venía muy contento y decidido a compartir los postres mientras se contaban sus anécdotas del día.

—¡Traje donas! —gritó desde la entrada.

Unos pasos fuertes subiendo las escaleras seguidos de un portazo le indicaron que no era oportuno.

Encontró a Darién en la sala, algo alterado.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Pasa que nadie en esta casa aprecia lo hago ¡Eso pasa! —tomó su saco y salió a la calle dando su propio azotón de puerta.

—Traje... donas… —murmuró dejándolas sobre una mesa.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Serena daba vueltas en la cama. Su descanso estaba siendo perturbado por un trémulo sueño. Se veía a sí misma corriendo por el campus de la Universidad, el viento soplaba fuerte haciendo caer algunas hojas de ginkgo a su paso.

A lo lejos divisaba la silueta de alguien más. Pero por más que corría tratando de alcanzarlo; la sombra se alejaba cada vez más. De pronto notó que estaba a unos metros de la Puerta Roja, con la sombra tocando la madera, como lo había hecho ella misma esa mañana.

Se acercó sigilosa esperando no espantar de nuevo a lo fuese que tuviera enfrente, pudo distinguir que se trataba de un joven con cabellera aparentemente azabache.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, cuando al fin pudo colocarse detrás suyo. Bastaba un leve roce para hacerlo voltear, pero en cuanto dirigió su mano temblorosa hacia la espalda de él; como un fino polvo de desvaneció con el viento.

En ese momento despertó agitada y sudorosa.

—Fue un sueño… —suspiró—. ¿Quién eras?

.

.

.

NOTA DE AUTOR*: La leyenda de la Puerta Roja es invención mía, pero el lugar sí existe y está precisamente en el Campus Hongo de la Univerdidad de Tokio.

¡Qué tal mis queridos lectores! :)

Ojalá que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, y que el tiempo me permita seguir subiendo capítulos con rapidez. Les prometo que ya pronto les daré la sorpresa de un primer encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas, no coman ansías.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Andreita Kou, Gabiusa, Ale Larios, Elenmar. Por ustedes es que me motivo a seguir escribiendo. Estoy trabajando en el final de El Resplandor de las Estrellas, ya pronto lo tendré listo :)

Nos seguimos leyendo, besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 Serena.**

* * *

Como lo habían acordado, las tres amigas se reunieron en el: 'Cafe des Deux Moulins', en el centro de la zona dorada de Tokio, era una réplica del mítico café parisino. Por lo que a juzgar por las chicas no les saldría muy económico, pero Serena recién había cobrado su sueldo y estaba dispuesta a invitarles unos pastelillos como mínimo.

En efecto el lugar estaba lleno de rumorosos estudiantes de la Universidad Mugen, acicalados con exquisitas prendas, casi todas de diseñador; parecían querer gritarle al mundo su buena posición social y noble cuna.

Serena se vio apenada por la sencillez de su ropa.

—¡Ay, chicas! —chilló—. Creo que debí haberme puesto otra cosa, aquí todos parece que van de gala.

Llevaba unas mallas en color gris claro, zapatillas de medio tacón, un jumper en color negro y por debajo un sweater rosa pálido. Se veía linda, aunque en extremo sencilla si la comparábamos con los atuendos de las demás.

—¡Vamos, no digas tonterías! Tú eres preciosa con lo que te pongas. ¡Mira, ahí hay una mesa disponible y está justo en la ventana!

Mina jaló a su amiga para evitar que alguien más les ganara el magnífico lugar. Una vez que se sentaron, Serena quedó de lado, quien pasara por afuera podía ver su exquisito perfil a través de la vitrina roja.

Ami les contaba animada de sus experiencias en los Laboratorios Kouba.

—¿Entonces sí es muy guapo?

—¡Guapísimo! —contestó la peliazul—. Pero, es muy raro. Casi siempre anda solo, y evita todo tipo de interacción que no sea de tipo profesional. Creo que le gusta a nuestra jefa, se lo come con la mirada.

—Seguro es un hombre con muchas cosas en la cabeza, por eso es así.

Serena le daba un sorbo a su enorme taza de café mientras se imaginaba al Profesor Kouba según la descripción de Ami.

 _—Cabello negro_ —pensó—. _Como aquel chico de mi sueño._

En ese momento unas cuantas aceras atrás caminaba Zafiro en compañía de Molly, la chica lo había convencido de saltarse una clase para salir a tomar algunas fotografías.

—Si mi hermano se entera estaré en problemas.

—No tiene por qué enterarse, es sólo una clase, además si no ¿cuándo ibas a estrenar esa hermosa cámara? Recuerda que este semestre llevamos más teoría que práctica.

Desde la esquina divisó el Café. Diamante había tomado precisamente una de las fotografías de su libro en el original ubicado en Francia.

—¡Vamos ahí, Molly! Tengo que fotografiar este lugar.

Cruzaron hasta situarse enfrente. El chico no tenía idea de cómo comenzar, ¿debía buscar algún encuadre? ¿un punto focal para su fotografía? No tenía conocimientos técnicos, así es que, dejó llevarse por su intuición y buen ojo.

Empuñó la cámara, buscando con el lente el sitio idóneo para disparar. ¿La marquesina con el nombre del café? era una buena opción, pero demasiado obvia ¿La puerta tal vez? era linda, pero no.

—Veamos por un costado.

Un ojo guiñado le ayudaba a enfocar mejor. Fue entonces que un delicado contorno apareció en su campo de visión.

Sintió que le faltó el aire, y temió por un segundo un ataque de asma, pero no, sólo tenía la boca seca de la impresión.

Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Su sonrisa en ese momento parecía iluminar el lugar, y a través de la ventana con su taza de café entre las manos lucía etérea, casi irreal.

Sin pensarlo apretó el botón haciendo sonar un clic, que fue seguido de otros cuantos más, todos dirigidos hacia la rubia de coletas que fungía como su modelo involuntaria.

Molly pudo notar la vehemencia con que Zafiro la fotografiaba, temiendo que en cualquier momento el objeto de su inspiración volteara escandalizada por su paparazzi.

—Zafiro, ¿ya es suficiente, no crees?

—Una más Molly, es perfecta.

—Por favor, creo que es descortés fotografiar a alguien así, sin su consentimiento.

El joven se paró en seco, la voz de Molly sonaba incómoda.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame es que quería conseguir la mejor toma. ¿Te parece si te invito algo aquí?

—¡¿Eh?! —las mejillas de Molly se enrojecieron olvidando su disgusto—. Sí, está bien.

Entraron, ocupando una mesa del otro extremo de la de Serena y sus amigas.

Zafiro no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su ángel recién encontrado, deseaba acercarse y preguntar siquiera su nombre, pero él no era Seiya, jamás sabría cómo hacerlo sin sonar torpe. Molly por su parte reparó con tristeza que el objetivo de la invitación había sido un mero pretexto para seguir viendo a la chica de coletas.

Las tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie entre risas.

—Ami, Mina irá a una audición, y yo tengo la tarde libre, me preguntaba si puedo esperarte afuera de tu trabajo para ir más tarde al centro todas juntas.

—Pero ¿vas a esperarme tres horas?

—Es que si regreso tardaré mucho en el transporte y además voy a gastar más dinero. Supongo que puedo darme una vuelta por aquí o sentarme en alguna banca.

—Bueno, como prefieras. Hay un pequeño parque cerca del laboratorio que puede funcionar.

—Chicas, yo me despido las veré más tarde, ¡deséenme suerte!

—¡Suerte! —respondieron a coro.

Serena pasó a un costado de Zafiro dejando a su paso su dulce aroma.

—Zafiro, nos vamos ya, ¡Zafiro!

El chico estaba absorto en las sensaciones que le había producido su aroma. De pronto comprendió que la jovencita no iba vestida como la mayoría de las chicas, era probable que no frecuentara la zona, eso sólo significaba algo, nunca la volvería a ver.

En un arranque salió disparado hacia la calle dejando a su compañera perpleja con la cuenta.

Corrió hasta la esquina siguiente buscando con desesperación. Ya no estaba.

Molly lo alcanzó enseguida.

—Zafiro, voy a regresar a clases ¿vienes o seguirás actuando como loco?

—Molly, yo… ¡La cuenta, perdóname! —le dijo mientras buscaba su billetera.

—Déjalo ya, pero para la próxima no vuelvas a invitarme, y ahora apresúrate que nos quedan varias horas de clase.

—Sí —respondió apenado.

CELOS DE SANGRE

—¿Aquí trabajas Ami?

—Técnicamente no es un trabajo pues no recibo paga, pero sí, aquí es el Corporativo Kouba.

—¡Wow, es inmenso!

—No sabes cuánto, tanto así que si no corro en este instante llegaré tarde. El parque que te mencioné está dos cuadras en esa dirección, te veré por ahí a las cinco en punto.

—Sí, no te preocupes, tengo mucho que leer.

La rubia se dirigió al pequeño parque encontrando una banca bajo una agradable sombra. Una hoja de gingko cayó justo sobre su libro.

—Como en mi sueño… ¡Vamos, por qué no dejo de pensar en eso! —tomó la hoja y la guardó a modo de separador.

Habían pasado al menos dos horas y Serena comenzaba a sentir entumecidas las piernas.

 _—Todavía falta una hora, creo que caminaré un poco por aquí._

No había mucho que ver, el parque parecía sólo una mancha verde entre las edificaciones que se alzaban imponentes por toda la zona, no había niños corriendo entre los árboles, ni vendedores de algodones de azúcar.

Parecía estar sola caminando en círculos, o tal vez no.

Cuando decidió volver a su banca ante la decepción del paseo, advirtió que ya estaba ocupada.

— _Demonios, era un buen sitio —p_ ensó dando la media vuelta.

—Oh, lo siento, te quité tu lugar.

Una voz grave se disculpaba haciéndola regresar el rostro.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, sin duda mayor pero no exagerando, era su bata blanca y su semblante el que lo hacían lucir así, de traer unos jeans y camiseta pasaría por cualquier estudiante de su universidad. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella de una forma particular.

Darién había decidido salir del laboratorio aun cuando no eran horas de descanso, algo extraño en él. Setsuna no pudo pasar por alto que su jefe tenía días disperso.

—Darién, ¿pasa algo?

—Oh, Setsuna, no, no. Si me disculpas voy a salir un momento.

La morena se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Darién ya iba a medio pasillo.

— _¡No te hagas ilusiones Setsuna, ese hombre vive para la ciencia y su familia!_

Y aunque pareciera que el mayor de los Kouba no se daba cuenta de nada, estaba plenamente consciente de cómo lo observaba su mano derecha y asistente.

Se sentía un tanto ahogado, desde la discusión con Zafiro, este casi no le dirigía la palabra. Seiya había planteado tres noches atrás que probaría suerte en el medio artístico y encima de todo le estaba costando ganarse el respeto de la comunidad científica.

Deseaba tener el apetito suficiente para perderse un buen día de estos, olvidarse de todo y de todos, tal vez en los brazos de una mujer. Setsuna era sensual, cualquier hombre podría estar loco por tenerla, pero no él. ¿Hacía cuánto que no deseaba a una chica?

Caminó hasta dar con el parque sentándose en la primera banca que encontró, absorto en sus pensamientos.

 _—Será que no estoy diseñado para el amor._

El leve sonido de un taconeo lo hizo voltear.

—Oh, lo siento, te quité tu lugar —atinó a decir al ver a la jovencita dando media vuelta.

Una calidez envolvió su rostro al verla voltear, estaba ruborizado. La candidez de esa rubia desconocida era algo que Darién Kouba parecía nunca haber visto en nadie más.

Parecía apenas una chiquilla, ¿o no? El sonrojo aumentó cuando se descubrió a sí mismo observado las largas piernas cubiertas por las mallas.

¡¿Él, observando a una mujer así?! Se desconocía. Y, aun así, como si recordase sus años mozos, se animó a emprender una conversación. Algo le decía que no la dejara ir.

—Vamos, no voy a quitarte tan buena sombra —le dijo poniéndose de pie.

Serena estaba algo intrigada, tal vez él también era practicante junto con Ami; a juzgar por la bata, y algo de compañía no le caería nada mal, ni siquiera había advertido la mirada liviana hacia sus extremidades, ni las mejillas encendidas del pelinegro.

—No te levantes, creo que hay suficiente espacio para dos.

Los ojos de Darién brillaron con satisfacción.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Darién.

—El gusto es mío, soy Serena.

—Serena, lindo nombre —extendió la mano hacia ella sintiendo una descarga que le estremeció toda la piel con el simple contacto.

La rubia pudo apreciar el apretón intensificándose, teniendo que zafar la mano incómoda.

—¿E…eres practicante de los laboratorios Kouba? —balbuceó torpemente, para re dirigir la intensidad del momento.

Darién se preguntó si era buena idea decirle que en realidad era hijo de dueño.

—¿Por qué, conoces a alguien de ahí?

Siempre habías sido muy bueno para salirse por la tangente.

—Una de mis mejores amigas, acaba de entrar a un programa de practicantes, se llama Ami Mizuno.

El pelinegro no tuvo problemas para identificarla, era la más brillante de todos y con un futuro prometedor. Pensó hacia sus adentros que gracias a la indiscreción de la muchacha ahora sabría cómo buscarla.

—Ya veo, sí, sí la conozco.

—Entonces ¿estás con ella?

—Soy su jefe, de hecho.

Las mejillas de Serena se enrojecieron repentinamente.

 _—El hijo del dueño._

—Pero, ¿por qué esa cara? Acaso ¿Ami ha hablado mal de mí?

—Eh, no, no nada de eso. — _Si supieras las maravillas que dice de ti._

—¿Te incomoda entonces estar platicando con un nerd de la física?

Darién sonrió ante su ocurrencia.

La muchacha no pudo evitar notar la sonrisa perfecta, pero había algo en él que no la convencía, que le daba desconfianza incluso. Cualquier otra hubiese estado feliz de toparse de aquella forma a un futuro magnate y según Ami uno de los solteros más cotizados del país.

—No para nada, es sólo que… debo irme ya.

No deseaba seguir ahí, algo le decía que se apartara.

—Oh, disculpa, no pretendía quitarte tu tiempo.

—Nos vemos luego, saludos a Ami de mi parte — se puso de pie rápidamente tomando el libro que había dejado a un costado. — _Pero qué tontería dije, ¡¿cómo me va a saludar a Ami?!_

 _—Serena… voy a volverte a ver —_ sentenció decidido mientras la observaba partir.

CELOS DE SANGRE

La abrupta huida la había hecho enviar un mensaje a Ami disculpándose. Alegó un malestar estomacal para no ser presa de cuestionamientos sobre el cambio de planes. Envió un segundo mensaje a Mina excusándose también con la ida al centro.

—¿Qué me pasó? Es como si ese hombre me hubiese alterado.

Deseaba llegar a casa, tomar un baño y cambiarse las ideas. El camino en metro hasta su domicilio se le hizo una eternidad, estuvo tentada en cambiar la dirección e ir finalmente al centro como habían quedado, ansiaba saber cómo le había ido a Mina en su audición, pero ya era algo tarde para cambiar de parecer, seguramente la chica ya estaba rumbo a su casa molesta por el plantón.

Al entrar al fin a su hogar y descalzarse sintió un alivio, como si estuviese huyendo de algo y acabara de llegar a su refugio. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, deshaciendo su peinado en el camino.

Una melodía llamó su atención quedándose parada en la entrada. ¿De dónde provenía ese sonido?

—Es una guitarra…

En definitiva, no se trataba de una cinta reproduciéndose, el sonido era nítido y hermoso.

Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a su balcón intensificando con esto el volumen de los acordes.

Un nudo en la garganta ocasionado por el sobresalto la hicieron carraspear, cesando con la interrupción el sonido de quien del otro lado tocaba afanoso su guitarra.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Ambos jóvenes estaban pasmados viéndose el uno al otro.

El cabello de Serena estaba alborotado haciéndola lucir graciosa y sensual a la vez, haciendo que quien estaba frente a ella tragara saliva apenado.

Un viento indiscreto que aventó unas hebras de cabello sobre su rostro le hizo notar a la rubia de su desafortunada facha, sonrojándola al instante, aumentado considerablemente su natural belleza.

 _—Ella… es ella —_ Seiya no pudo más que sonreírle.

.

.

.

¡Ahhhh, no me maten por cortarlo aquí!

Disfruté mucho haciendo este capítulo, ahora es que tal vez sepan que no todo lo que se ve es lo que parece, nadie es perfecto y poco a poco iremos descubriendo las caras de la moneda.

Quiero decirles, que no sé qué onda con Fanfiction que desde el fin de semana no me muestra sus reviews, pude verlos en mi correo medianamente.

Muchas gracias a Rogue85 por sus comentarios, a Gregorio que se animó a leerme, es un buenazo también, pueden buscarlo como gregorioabel :)

Gabiusa, amiga, la que siempre me impulsa con mis locas ideas. Elenmar, Andreita Kou mil gracias por sus reviews, perdón si se me escapa alguien.

Nos leemos muy pronto, saludos. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 Una mágica conexión.**

* * *

Un repiqueteo de celular rompió la atmosfera embriagante.

—¡Demonios! —Serena se llevó rápidamente las manos a la bolsa del jumper buscando su celular.

Seiya sonrió al ver la desesperación con que la chica intentaba encontrarlo, además de que su pequeña maldición había sido perfectamente audible.

Al fin el repiqueteo cesó.

—¡Bueno! —mientras contestaba, dirigió una mirada al pelinegro frente a ella como intentado decir: Lo siento, enseguida retomamos nuestro mágico momento.

Del otro lado de la línea el tono de voz chillante de Mina parecía querer salir del altavoz.

—Serena, no te iba a marcar, sabes lo mucho que me molesta que me cancelen los planes.

—Mina… no es buen momento, te llam…

—¡Mina, nada! ¡Tienes que saber esto! El Dios griego, tu vecino, existe y fue a la audición, no estaba ebria, es real.

—Lo sé.

—¡¿Cómo que lo sabes?!

—Lo tengo enfrente —susurró mientras colgaba.

El silencio parecía ser nada incómodo, pero Seiya deseaba hablar.

—Buenas tardes, vecina.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, sí. Buenas tardes.

El recuerdo de su alborotado cabello la hicieron sonrojarse nuevamente mientras se pasaba los dedos a modo de peine.

—Deberías dejarlo así, luces… encantadora.

Sus galantes palabras, más la portentosa sonrisa, le hicieron temblar las piernas.

—Mi nombre es Seiya Koub… Kou.

En las últimas semanas su familia era foco de los periodistas que estaban al pendiente del nuevo manejo del Corporativo, a esas alturas ya eran famosos en Tokio, y no deseaba que su nombre influyera en la actitud de la chica.

—Hola Seiya, yo soy Serena.

—Serena, un nombre muy serio para una jovencita como tú.

—¿Lo crees? —los ojos de la rubia se abrieron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que alguien hacía un comentario así sobre ella.

—Pero no lo digo en mal, es sólo que con esa dulzura me recuerdas más a un bombón.

¡¿Dulzura? ¿Bombón?! En ese momento hubiesen podido freír un huevo estrellado sobre su cabeza. La temperatura subía por su rostro tornándolo carmesí. Tenía que recuperarse, estaba actuando como una chiquilla ante él.

—Gracias, pero mi nombre es Serena —sentenció haciendo un mohín que a todas luces era de falso disgusto.

—¡Oh, Serena bombón, discúlpeme por favor! —expuso el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia exagerada ocasionando que la rubia soltara una media carcajada.

—Es usted todo un casanova, Seiya Kou —le dijo imitando el gesto y tono aristocrático.

—Soy eso y mucho más, se lo aseguro.

Ante eso Serena ya no pudo contestar, nuevamente estaba abochornada y los labios le temblaban. Seiya pareció notarlo, y no deseo ponerla más nerviosa, aunque verla así le resultaba inquietantemente atractivo.

—Debo entrar ya a preparar la cena.

La rubia buscó un rápido pretexto. Deseaba quedarse una eternidad en ese balcón, pero su sentido común le decía que era mejor no mostrar un interés desmedido.

—Claro, adelante… —le contestó.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Sus miradas seguían fijas una en la otra.

—O… ¿puedo invitarte?

 _—Es una cita, ¡Dios, es una cita!_

En su mente daba saltitos de alegría ante la inesperada propuesta.

—¿A cenar?

 _—Adónde quieras —_ pensó—. Si no te molesta, mis hermanos llegarán tarde y sólo hay un pedazo frío de pizza esperándome.

La rubia rio.

—Bueno, pero dame unos minutos y bajo.

—Ok —sus mejillas se sonrojaron, habría gritado también de la emoción, pero el ok estaba bien, por lo tanto.

Serena entró a su habitación sudando, cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí y entró en pánico. Corrió hasta el armario buscando un nuevo atuendo, algo más ad hoc para salir con el chico de sus sueños. Una a una las prendas se fueron amontonando sobre su cama, hasta que paró.

—Pero ¡Qué estoy haciendo! Basta con que me ponga mis zapatos.

Recordó que los había dejado en la entrada, atravesó a toda velocidad, deteniéndose estrepitosamente sobre su tocador. Su cabello, seguía en el mismo estado.

El pelinegro la esperaba abajo en la calle. Tratando de contener su propia emoción. Se había puesto algo de colonia rápidamente y colocado la chamarra roja que tan bien le lucía.

—Un odango más y listo. ¡Ay, no! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo?

La pobre jovencita estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras terminaba de enrollar su cabello. Una vez lista respiró profundo y tomó su bolso dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con él a punto de tocar.

—Creí que me ibas a dejar plantado.

—¡No, eso jamás!

Los ojos de Serena se cerraron frunciendo el entrecejo ante su indiscreto pensamiento en voz alta.

—Lo que quise decir es que… —le vibraba la voz.

—Yo tampoco lo haría… Jamás —le interrumpió salvándola del penoso momento mientras le enviaba una mirada tranquilizadora.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, respondió ella más animada, dando un paso hacia adelante, halando la puerta para cerrarla.

El muchacho sopesó por un momento el llevarla en su auto aparcado justo en la entrada de su casa, pero no deseaba verse fanfarrón y pretencioso. Quería que lo conociera tal cual, y no a la idea que se tenía de él, como la mayoría de las chicas que lo buscaban. No, Serena era especial.

Anduvieron por entre las calles hasta alejarse del conjunto habitacional. Hablaron acerca de la confusión de Seiya con las cortinas de conejo y Serena rio ante ello, pues siempre le habían dicho que debía cambiarlas por unas más acordes a su edad.

La rubia se preguntaba si era un buen momento para contarle sobre su sueño, a fin de cuentas, él era muy parecido a aquel hombre misterioso, pero se juzgó loca con sólo pensarlo.

Seiya por su parte estaba embelesado con las ocurrencias de ella, con su caminar pausado y hasta cierto punto torpe, había algo en esa chica de coletas y aire infantil que le derretía no sólo el cuerpo, sino también el corazón. La escuchaba hablar mientras recordaba las palabras de su madre.

—Mamá, ¿tú y papá se aman?

Seiya tenía escasos diez años cuando se atrevió a preguntar. En la escuela el tema del divorcio era más frecuente de lo que cualquier niño desease y las ausencias de ambos comenzaban a preocuparlo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Neherenia colocándose en la orilla de su cama.

—Entonces no van a divorciarse, ¿verdad?

La mujer dio un respingo, ¡qué ocurrencia era aquella!

—No, no lo haremos. Seiya, ¿pasa algo mi niño?

—No, nada es sólo que tengo miedo que dejen de quererse si ya no se ven como antes.

Su madre entendió en un segundo el motivo de su preocupación.

—Eso no puede pasar porque tu padre y yo estamos unidos.

—¿Unidos?

—Así es, es una misteriosa y mágica conexión que se da sólo una vez en la vida, algo que sabes cuándo vez por primera vez a los ojos al ser amado. Es todo tu cuerpo dándote señales y tu corazón latiendo fuerte. Puedes escuchar a la persona y adivinar sus pensamientos, como si la conocieras de toda la vida.

—¿Eso me sucederá a mí?

—Muy probablemente cariño, pero debes ser paciente, las almas gemelas tienen formas extrañas de encontrarse.

—Eso quiere decir que ella me está buscando.

Neherenia sonrió enternecida.

—Tal vez justo ahora esté soñando contigo. Y ahora duerme ya.

El beso que su madre le dio en la frente esa noche era algo que Seiya tenía tatuado en la piel.

Tal como lo había dicho su madre, él sentía que estaba caminando al lado de alguien que conocía de siempre, la plática era fluida y los acercamientos inconscientes naturales.

Roces entre sus costados, miradas, y sonrisas compartidas estaban haciendo una delicia del trayecto. Ni siquiera habían reparado en pensar un lugar fijo, sus pies se movían al ritmo de su conversación.

Llevaban veinte minutos andando, y Seiya ya sabía su color favorito, y el nombre de su madre. Mientras él, se había dedicado a hablarle de sus pasiones, la música, su carrera y un poco menos de su familia. Le contó de su hermano menor, de quien nunca mencionó el nombre y de Darién, por quien se refería únicamente como el mayor.

Hasta cierto punto le incomodaba no poder ser tan abierto, pero prefería omitir algunas cosas. Pronto le diría todo, pues esa tenía que ser en definitiva la primera de muchas citas.

Llegaron hasta el Parque número 10, el sitio preferido de Serena para pasar la tarde. Seiya nunca había ido, por lo que se maravillaba fácilmente con todo lo que había ahí. Anteriormente vivía en un departamento de lujo junto a su familia, entre edificios, estructuras metálicas y cristal; nada que ver con la calidez que se respiraba en aquel lugar.

—¡Este sí es un parque! —masculló su rubia acompañante.

—Perdón bombón ¿dijiste algo? … Oh, lo siento, Serena.

La chica sonrió apenada, era el apodo más lindo que alguien le hubiese dicho, lo sentía próximo, cariñoso, y muy distante del Bunny que tanto le desagradaba.

—Está bien, si te gusta puedes llamarme así.

 _—Se ve preciosa cuando se sonroja._

—Decía que este sí es un verdadero parque, hace unas horas estuve en otro, pero no había nada.

—Entiendo —contestó—. Lo mismo pensé. Aquí hay vida, niños corriendo, vendedores de globos y… —su estomago rugió.

Sus ojos azules como un zafiro se clavaron en el puesto del fondo, mientras sus fosas nasales se abrían cada vez más hasta llenarse de aquel delicioso aroma a carbón.

—¡Hamburguesas! —gritó—. Bombón, sé que es no es lo más elegante, pero ¿podemos cenar ahí?

Serena asintió, ella también las amaba y el ver esa reacción en él fue muy grata. Era un chico sencillo, a pesar de tener una pinta imponente, y su jugueteo le recordaba a su yo antes de Andrew, a la alegre y siempre soñadora, Serena Tsukino.

En un reflejo involuntario el pelinegro tomó su mano para arrastrarla casi corriendo al puestecito de hamburguesas, el contacto fue tan natural que hasta que se detuvieron frente al carrito de comida repararon en la cercanía de sus manos, separándose al instante apenados.

—Eh… eh… ¿vas a ordenar algo, bombón?

—Oh, sí, bueno… yo pediré… veamos.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero tenía que fingir normalidad. Su mano era tan suave, grande y fuerte. Serena nunca había tocado nada igual.

—¡Van a ordenar, ¿sí o no?!

Parecía que el viejo que atendía estaba un tanto malhumorado.

—Sí, disculpe. Creo para mí dos hamburguesas dobles, unas papas fritas, y el refresco grande del paquete está bien, por favor.

La sonrisa de Seiya no pudo ser más grande, era la chica perfecta. Estaba harto de las mujeres sosas que lo rodeaban, chicas que no vivían por cuidar sus cuerpos en extremo, en cambio ella, su ahora bombón estaba ahí, ordenando en un puesto callejero y dispuesta a degustar su comida preferida junto a él.

—Parece que tenemos mucho en común, bombón. Lo mismo para mí por favor.

Comieron alegremente, seguían conociéndose, mientras el tiempo pasaba sin hacerse notar.

Un último gran bocado de la rubia le dejó las comisuras de sus labios embarradas, cosa que a Seiya le pareció sumamente gracioso.

—Creo que tienes algo aquí —le dijo mientras con su dedo limpiaba los restos de salsa.

Sin apartar su mano, convirtió la tarea de limpieza en una suave caricia que dejó a Serena paralizada. Podía incluso escuchar el galopar de su corazón queriendo salir por la garganta. Él la veía con dulzura, extasiado con su sencillez y con la textura de su piel de porcelana.

Si no fuera porque tenía la boca llena de cátsup lo habría besado en ese instante, aunque a Seiya parecía no importarle, pues continuaba acercando peligrosamente su rostro sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

—¡Bunny! —se escuchó no muy lejos.

 _—No por favor, no ahora._

La voz de su ex novio fue como un balde frío que la hizo apartarse de inmediato. Teniendo Seiya que hacer lo propio con frustración.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el capítulo cinco, ¡al fin se conocieron! No sé ustedes, pero yo sí he sentido lo que ellos, una afinidad con alguien difícil de explicar.

Espero que les haya gustado, yo la verdad sí le hubiera plantado un besote con todo y la boca llena de cátsup.

Quiero agradecer cada uno de sus reviews, en cuanto tenga oportunidad les contesto personalmente. Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado. :) Les mando un gran abrazo.


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: Contiene lime.

 **CAPÍTULO 6 El deseo oculto.**

* * *

La repentina presencia de Andrew había roto la atmósfera íntima que los nuevos conocidos habían logrado.

—¡Andrew! —masculló Serena con tono sorprendido.

Seiya escaneó rápidamente al objeto de su interrupción, era alto, un tanto fornido y semi rubio. Un chico atractivo sin duda, pero carecía de lo más importante a su parecer, carisma.

—Bunny, no pensé encontrarte aquí, me gustaría disculparme por el…

Una media risa burlona lo hizo cortar su disculpa. El pelinegro no había podido contener la gracia que le causaba semejante apodo.

—¿Bunny? —dijo entre dientes.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco? —rebatió Andrew molesto hacia el chico que parecía bastante divertido.

—No, no me conoces. Soy Seiya Kou, encantado.

Su tono mordaz ocasionó en el muchacho una mueca de disgusto aún mayor. Quién era ese tipo, y qué se creía. Además, qué demonios estaba haciendo con Serena.

La rubia notó al instante la tensión.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Sí, claro.

Seiya se puso de pie dejando sobre la mesa suficiente efectivo como para pagar la cuenta y dejar generosa propina.

—Ya es tarde Bunny, deja que te lleve a casa.

Andrew dio un paso hacia adelante acercándose a ella mientras con una mano intentaba halar del brazo a la chica. El pelinegro no tardó en interponerse en su camino con naturalidad.

—No te molestes… Andrew… ¿cierto? Ella viene conmigo y puedo llevarla, además somos vecinos, ¿verdad, bombón? —le dirigió una mirada en extremo coqueta que la hizo sonrojar.

—Andrew, nos vemos luego, tengo que irme ya.

—Pero, Bunny…

—Soy Serena, por favor.

La joven comenzó a andar seguida de Seiya, dejando a su ex novio con la palabra en la boca.

—Nos vemos, Andrew —finalizó el chico, agregando una falsa sonrisa, y despidiéndose con un ademán en la cabeza muy a su estilo.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Darién y Zafiro regresaban a casa después de un extenuante día, ambos iban callados en el auto del mayor, enajenados con sus propios pensamientos sin sospechar que compartían el comience de una misma obsesión.

Al llegar al hogar, se excusaron medianamente para irse cada cual a sus habitaciones, ni siquiera notaron la ausencia de Seiya.

Una vez que Zafiro estuvo en la privacidad de su cuarto sacó de su estuche la cámara fotográfica. Corroborando que al rollo aún le faltaban algunos disparos, y estando tentado a desperdiciarlos en cualquier toma con tal de poder revelar su contenido en el estudio que su hermano le había ayudado a montar en el baño.

Deseaba tener en su poder las fotos de aquella que le robara el suspiro apenas unas horas atrás. Esa rubia pasmosa de odangos a quien comenzaba a llamar internamente su ángel dorado.

—Será mejor que no desperdicié mi rollo, tal vez ella pueda estar mañana otra vez en ese lugar.

Darién por su parte ingresó a su habitación sintiendo un sopor en todo su cuerpo, por un momento creyó que estaba comenzando a enfermarse al sentir la tibieza de su piel. Decidió tomar un duchazo rápido antes de dormir, si es que lograba conciliar el sueño.

Se dirigió a su baño privado, dejando a su paso la hilera de prendas que poco a poco se fue despojando. Algo sumamente inusual en él que era en extremo meticuloso con el orden y la limpieza.

Abrió la llave de la regadera, y entrando de lleno bajo el chorro de agua sintió las miles de gotas que le golpeteaba el torso desnudo. Enjuagó su rostro apreciando una pesadez en todo su ser, posó ambas manos sobre su cuello masajeando profusamente su maltrecha nuca, producto de las extenuantes jornadas en el laboratorio.

En la mente de Darién, como un flashazo apareció de nueva cuenta la rubia del parque, Serena.

Un cosquilleo invadió sus extremidades, imaginando por un segundo que eran unas delicadas manos femeninas quienes lo refregaban deseosa. Siguió el curso natural de sus formas en dirección al sur, pasando con lentitud por el esculpido cuerpo que reaccionaba favorablemente al contacto.

Se detuvo un momento al sentir sobre sus dedos la vellosidad propia. Hacia cuánto tiempo que su libido había estado dormido. Tenía más de un año sin probar las mieles de la pasión, algo en extremo largo para un joven de su edad, en la plena flor de la juventud y con la potencia al máximo.

Como si fuese un reencuentro con un viejo amigo, su virilidad respondió al instante al roce de su mano, endureciéndose y ensanchándose. Con prontitud el pelinegro comenzó a acariciarse ascendente y descendentemente sintiendo la rigidez de sus piernas.

Tenía una mano recargada sobre la húmeda y fría pared mientras con la otra se dedicaba a auto complacerse. Su brazo se tensó fuertemente anunciando que el desfogue estaba cerca.

Darién echó la cabeza atrás elevando la rapidez de sus movimientos. Sus ojos se nublaron ante la creciente oleada de goce que en ese momento estallaba.

Y ahogando un grito, pronunció su nombre.

—Serena… —musitó jadeante.

Su semilla fue expulsada con intensidad, confundiéndose al instante con el agua que escurría entre sus dedos.

CELOS DE SANGRE

—Parece que hemos llegado, señorita.

El camino le había sido tan breve, que Serena deseó haber vivido más lejos para seguir en su compañía.

—Gracias por la cena, y por la charla.

La rubia enrollaba entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello apenada. Nunca había sido buena con las citas, si es que esa había sido una, ella esperaba que lo fuera.

—Qué linda te ves cuando te sonrojas.

—¡Eh! —el rosado de sus mejillas aumentó haciéndola agachar la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, levanta esa carita! O no podré admirarte.

—Seiya… seguro le dices eso a todas las chicas.

—¿Todas? ¿cuáles? yo no veo a ninguna más que a ti.

La muchacha tragó saliva al notar el cambio en su voz, que dejaba de ser inocente para tornarse endemoniadamente seductor.

—Creo que dejamos algo pendiente, ¿no te parece, bombón?

Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la emoción, Seiya estaba tan cerca que el aroma de su colonia le embriagaba el sentido. ¿Acaso iba a besarla ahí mismo? Si tenía que resistirse sin duda fallaría en su cometido, ese hombre era un Dios como bien lo había descrito Mina, y ella era una simple mortal a merced de sus encantos.

El acercamiento del pelinegro la hizo cerrar los ojos en señal de rendición absoluta. Unos tersos labios posándose sobre su mejilla la hicieron regresar de su hipnosis hechizante.

Él, tan sólo le había prodigado un casto beso y, aun así, le había bastado y sobrado para hacerla temblar de deseo.

—Buenas noches, bombón —le dijo apartándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Buenas noches, Seiya —alcanzó a responder pues seguía suspendida.

El pelinegro espero a que ella entrara, quedándose en la puerta absorto. Se llevó los dedos a los labios como intentado sellar el maravilloso contacto con la suave piel de la muchacha.

Serena también se había quedado en el umbral llevándose de igual forma la mano a la mejilla aún acalorada por la conmoción de la despedida.

Corrió hasta su habitación, dando pequeños saltos como cuando era pequeña y sus padres la dejaban comer una gran rebanada de pastel. Estaba de vuelta, volvía a ser ella, risueña, e ilusionada.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Seiya se había levantado con el ánimo recargado, bajó corriendo las escaleras para prepararles el desayuno a sus hermanos, la cocina no era su fuerte, pero quería devolver un poco de la felicidad que tenía consigo desde la noche anterior.

Escuchó que alguien estaba silbando una canción desde la cocina.

—¡Zafiro, no te conocía ese talento!

Pero no, no era su hermano menor sino Darién quien entonaba una boba melodía mientras volteaba en el sartén los hot cakes del desayuno.

—¿Darién?

La mirada de extrañeza de Seiya se convirtió rápidamente en una sonrisa, amaba a su hermano y verlo feliz lo alegraba.

—Buenos días Seiya, por favor despierta a Zafiro, deseo que desayunemos juntos.

—¡A la orden, capitán! —le contestó para después subir a brincos a la recámara del chico.

En su habitación, Zafiro acomodaba con esmero el nudo tipo Windsor de su corbata frente a su espejo. Su cabello negro azulado brillaba con intensidad bajo el halo de luz que entraba por la ventana y el tono en su mirada lo hacía ver especialmente misterioso aquella mañana.

Seiya llamó a la puerta como siempre.

—¿Se puede?

—Pasa, ya casi bajo.

—Wow, pero ¡qué elegancia! No cabe duda que tú sí pareces un Kouba.

El jovencito rio.

—¡Cállate, y mejor ayúdame! —le dijo en tono bromista, señalando el mal hecho nudo.

—Sabes, tu hermano está muy contento está mañana.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿No estará enfermo?

—¡Zaf! —le jaló la corbata haciéndolo arrepentirse de su comentario.

—Estoy jugando, me da gusto, parece que hoy todos amanecimos de mejor humor.

—Sí, eso parece. Zafiro, tengo algo que contarte, ayer conocí a…

—¡Bajen los dos, se va enfriar todo! —gritó Darién desde el comedor.

—Seiya, luego me cuentas, vamos ya o se le va terminar el buen humor.

—Eh, sí, sí.

El pelinegro deseaba externarle a alguien el entusiasmo que sentía y su maravilloso encuentro con ella. No tenía amigos en la ciudad, por lo que sus hermanos eran los únicos que podían escucharlo.

Durante el desayuno, estuvo tentado a contarles, pero temía que Darién lo tomara a mal, reprendiéndolo por andar coqueteando con las vecinas, aunque para él, Serena iba más allá de un simple flirteo, ella representaba lo que su madre le contó de niño, y con lo que tantas veces soñó. De pronto vino a su mente el recuerdo de Akamon, y decidió que antes de la primera clase iría a agradecer a quien fuese por el favor recibido.

Al llegar a la Universidad, presuroso, anduvo por el mismo sendero que lo llevaba a la Puerta Roja. Esta vez no estaba solo pues una chica parecía retirarse del lugar en ese segundo.

—Michiru.

La joven levantó la mirada entusiasmada por la casualidad del encuentro, aunque no lo manifestó. Su forma de conducirse no le permitía semejantes debilidades, aunque estuviera deshaciéndose ante el pelinegro.

—Seiya, qué gusto encontrarte de nuevo —contestó con cordialidad mientras caminaba hacia él.

—No me digas que viniste a pedir un novio —le dijo con gracia.

—Por supuesto que no, yo no necesito de esas tonterías.

—Perdón, no era mi intención molestarte.

Seiya estaba realmente apenado. En ocasiones era demasiado abierto con las personas, aún sin conocerlas del todo, debía trabajar en ello.

La peli aguamarina sonrió al fin, en realidad no estaba molesta, pero le agradaba la idea de jugar un poco con él.

—No te disculpes —le dijo mientras posaba una de sus felinas manos sobre el pecho de él.

Seiya retrocedió un poco aminorando el contacto, sería un mentiroso si dijera que la chica no le resultaba atractiva y que podía incluso ponerlo nervioso, pero de eso a que él pudiese sacar de su mente a Serena por ella, era demasiado.

—Tranquilo, pareces un gatito asustado, no voy a hacerte nada —le susurró acercándose nuevamente hasta llegar cerca de su oído—. A menos que quieras…

La cercanía lo desarmó un poco, pero de nueva cuenta el olor dulzón de su perfume lo hicieron componerse.

—Eres muy interesante Michiru.

—Ah ¿sí? —contestó ella siguiendo el cotilleo que creía había comenzado.

—Sí, seguro no necesitas de estas leyendas para encontrar el amor; debes tener miles a tus pies, como el chico de allá que parece que te espera molesto —y con la mirada señaló hacia los árboles desde donde estaba un espigado joven de melena ceniza con brazos cruzados.

Michiru rodó la cabeza en la dirección señalada.

—¿Te refieres a Haruka? Debo irme ya, nos vemos en clases, hasta luego Seiya.

Pasó a su lado contoneado las caderas como era su costumbre al caminar.

Del otro lado Haruka la esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y ese quién era?

—¿Acaso estás celoso?

—Michiru…

—Vámonos ya —le expresó tomando con firmeza su brazo.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Darién se había encerrado en su oficina no sin antes hacer llamar a Setsuna.

—¿Me mandaste a hablar?

Setsuna no pudo evitar notar el cambio en el semblante de su jefe, parecía revitalizado.

—¿En dónde están los expedientes que iba a revisar el otro día?

—Los dejé en tu escritorio, deben estar por aquí —le dijo acercándose a revisar la montaña de papeles que estaban apilados sobre la mesa.

Llevaba una falda de tubo en color negro, la ligera abertura del lado derecho combinaba a la perfección con las finas medias de seda que envolvían las regias piernas de la chica. La mirada indiscreta de Darién hacia sus pantorrillas no fue desapercibida, haciéndola tartamudear.

—Aaa… aquí están —pronunció al fin, llevándose las manos a la falda para bajarla un poco, tal vez la mirada de Darién no era lujuriosa sino más bien recriminatoria por su inapropiado atuendo.

Cuando al fin pudo alzarle la vista, Darién estaba concentrado hojeando la carpeta, sin mostrarle ya el menor interés.

—Aquí está.

—¿Buscabas algo en especial? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—Sí, sí, busco a esta chica —le dijo mientras señalaba la foto del Kárdex.

—Ami Mizuno, brillante, por cierto.

—Lo sé.

Darién se acarició la barbilla como buscando una excusa para poder entablar una conversación privada con su practicante sin levantar sospechas. De sobra sabía lo que las chicas rumoraban en los pasillos al verlo pasar, sus intentos de coqueteo fallido y todo ese circo; que de enterarse algún medio seguro sacarían a la luz para exponerlo aún más como un jovenzuelo incapaz de manejar el imperio de su familia.

—Se me ocurre que podemos generar algún programa de compensaciones por buenos resultados —expresó serio—. Dile a esa jovencita que venga a verme después de su horario de descanso, quiero hablar con ella acerca de una participación en el acelerador de partículas.

—Pero, Darién, ese proyecto es el más delicado que manejamos.

La mirada adusta del pelinegro le hicieron saber que había cometido un atrevimiento.

—Lo siento, en seguida informo a la señorita Mizuno.

Y salió de la oficina, reprochándose a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta.

 _—Lo arruiné, espero que no se moleste tanto conmigo. Darién… si supieras que yo…_

El joven se quedó pensativo en su silla, recordó brevemente lo ocurrido la noche anterior en su baño y una punzada entre las piernas lo hicieron removerse intranquilo en su lugar. Debía llegar a ella como fuese, Serena sería suya, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo cumpla sus expectativas.

No, no se besaron D: Cuando las cosas son especiales, llevan su tiempo, prometo que no será demasiado.

¿Cómo ven el giro en el personaje de Darién? ¿Les gusta? Háganmelo saber.

Si son observadores, podrán notar que me encanta meter diálogos similares o idénticos al del anime 90's mi favorito por siempre.

No leemos muy pronto, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y en respuesta a Sioux, esta historia sale casi diario de mi cabeza, si la fuerza me sigue acompañando espero subir capítulo diario, exceptuando los días que me dedique a mis otros fics.

Les mando un abrazo grande. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 El ángel de Zafiro.**

* * *

Serena había tenido que salirse de algunas clases, deseaba verse con Mina para platicarle su increíble noche.

La rubia la esperaba hojeando una revista de modas mientras sorbía un smoothie de frutos rojos cerca de la cafetería norte del campus.

—¿Adivina quién soy? —le dijo apostando sus manos sobre sus ojos.

—Mmmm, supongo que la peor amiga del universo.

—¡Mina! —gruñó soltándola.

—¡Mejor, ya cuéntame! Me tuviste en ascuas toda la noche, espero que mínimo le hayas dicho buenas noches, o no voy a perdonarte el plantón.

La chica sonrió triunfante, sin duda tenía más que un: buenas noches en la mente.

—Mina, ¡me invitó a cenar, y fue maravilloso!

La rubia comenzó a relatar los sucesos anteriores con un peculiar brillo en la voz que no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amiga.

—Con que Seiya Kou, ¡eh! Vaya galán que te fuiste a encontrar. Además, canta precioso.

—¡Es cierto! me contó que le gustaba la música.

—Sí, te dije que lo vi en la audición, y es muy talentoso, dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

—Entonces seguro le llueven chicas hermosas.

Su tono sonaba un tanto decepcionado. Aunque él había sido muy galante con ella, eso no quitaba que hubiese competencia.

—¡Ay, Serena, pero si tú eres una chica preciosa y muy simpática! Tal vez tiene a mil admiradoras, pero seguro todas estiradas y sangronas. Nada que ver con mi mejor amiga. ¡Anímate!

—Tienes razón, además… — sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. Me dijo que era linda.

—¡Lo ves! No seas tonta, y entra en acción, ya es tiempo de que pases la hoja con todo el asunto de Andrew.

—¡Andrew! Por cierto, ayer se apa…

Estaba por contarle de la inoportuna intervención de su ex novio cuando lo vio pasar por los jardines de enfrente. Llevaba lentes oscuros, jeans ajustados y una sudadera blanca que lo hacían lucir desenfadado y sumamente apuesto.

—¿Serena?... Oh, ya entiendo.

Mina había detectado también su presencia, esa coleta era inconfundible.

Caminaba con soltura, parecía ir flotando con su mochila al hombro y unas carpetas bajo el guante. Las dos rubias no pudieron evitar embelesarse con su paso, una más que la otra, por supuesto. De pronto, el embrujo se rompió al ver una chica acercarse peligrosamente a su adonis.

Era una muchacha preciosa, muy al estilo de las jovencitas que habían visto cerca de la Universidad Mugen. Su cabello aguamarina brillaba con los rayos de sol de la tarde, y su sofisticada vestimenta, sin duda llamaba la atención.

—¡¿Y esa quién es?! —resopló Mina molesta al ver cómo la muchacha se acercaba con galantería hacia el prospecto de su amiga.

—No lo sé, pero es muy bonita.

—¿Michiru? es preciosa.

—¿Eh?

Detrás de ellas estaba un joven de finas facciones observando la escena de igual forma.

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la inesperada compañía. Sin duda era un joven atractivo y su indumentaria parecía combinar más con la solemnidad y elegancia de la peli aguamarina de enfrente.

—Perdónenme, ¿las asusté?

—No, no —respondió Mina con presteza. Al igual que Serena estaba cautivada con la gallardía del misterioso muchacho.—. ¿Y tú eres? —añadió con uno de sus famosos pestañeos, ocasionando que Serena se apenara aún más.

—Mi nombre es Haruka Tenou, y la jovencita que ven con tanto esmero —dijo con cierta ironía—. Es Michiru Kaiō, mi novia.

—¡Oh!

Enseguida las dos jóvenes notaron su imprudencia. Regresando la vista hacia los otros dos que seguían charlando a mitad del jardín.

—Pues, deberías ir a ver a tu novia.

—¡Mina! —susurró Serena dándole un jalón a la manga de su blusa.

A simple vista parecía que la supuesta novia estaba muy interesada en Seiya, como si estuviese soltera. Le sonreía con coquetería y acercando sus manos a su cuerpo en cada oportunidad, le pasaba por enfrente como pavorreal.

—Si me disculpan —soltó haciendo un mohín ante el comentario de la rubia, se abrió paso entre las dos en dirección a la pareja.

—Haruka Tenou… Mejor que deje a esa novia que no lo merece y venga a mis brazos.

—Mina Aino, tú nunca vas a cambiar.

Observaron como Seiya se despedía cortésmente para seguir su camino, mientras los otros dos parecían involucrarse en una pequeña discusión.

—Michiru, ¿qué hacías de nuevo con ese tipo?

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—Dímelo, si es tu amigo lo entiendo.

—Sí, lo es, así como tú.

—Pero, yo creí que…

—No seas tontita, yo no puedo andar contigo, imagina si mis padres se enteran.

—Ya te dije que puedo hacer lo que sea por ti, además, no es algo que podamos ocultar.

—Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí puedo. Y por favor déjate de cosas y celos tontos que no estoy haciendo nada.

Michiru caminó fastidiada dejando a Haruka con la palabra en la boca.

Por su parte las dos jovencitas alcanzaron con la mirada al objeto de su plática.

—Síguelo Serena, y saluda.

—¡Estás loca! No quiero que piense que soy una acosadora.

—Pues ya viste que hay más interesadas, así es que, o te aplicas o alguien más lo hará por ti.

—No Mina, no quiero aplicarme en nada. No sé, pero ayer sentí algo especial.

—Serena Tsukino, próxima psicóloga diciendo eso, ¡wow! Sí que te flecharon. Hasta parece que estoy escuchando a mi amiga de la prepa.

—Lo sé, lo mismo pensé. Estoy segura que será mejor esperar a un encuentro casual, además es mi vecino, nada puede salir mal.

En ese momento llegó Ami, venía con una amplia sonrisa, denotando lo bien que le había ido.

—¡Chicas! —saludó con entusiasmo.

—¡Ami! Vienes muy contenta, ¿alguna novedad?

—Sí, el hijo del difunto profesor Kouba me llamó está mañana para invitarme a trabajar en un proyecto sumamente importante, el más importante diría yo.

—¡Felicidades, amiga! —la rubia de odangos abrazó cariñosa a su brillante compañera.

—Pero eso no es todo, al fin pude entablar una conversación con Darién, y resultó ser más simpático de lo que la gente piensa. Estoy muy emocionada, parece que al fin está dando frutos todo mi esfuerzo.

Serena recordó aquel fortuito encuentro con el jefe de Ami, se preguntaba si debía contarle a su amiga, aunque eso levantaría sospechas sobre su cancelación de planes. Sin embargo, no deseaba ocultarles nada.

—Sabes Ami, deberías tener algo de cuidado con ese hombre.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo conocí mientras te esperaba en el parque cerca de los laboratorios, y la verdad es que no me dio una buena impresión. No sé, había algo raro en él.

—Sí, eso piensa la mayoría, pero no te dejes engañar por su apariencia seria, y que figura en ocasiones más años, cuando es apenas unos años mayor que nosotras.

 _—¿Seria?_ —pensó.

Serena definitivamente tenía otra concepción en la mente, pero tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, y ella no era nadie para robarle su momento de felicidad a Ami con especulaciones.

—No es justo, ustedes ya tienen el ojo puesto en alguien ¿y yo? ¡Me voy a quedar sola!

—¿Ustedes?

Ami desconocía lo que había relatado Serena hacia unos momentos.

—Siéntate Ami, que esto lo tienes que escuchar.

CELOS DE SANGRE

En vano, Zafiro volvió al 'Cafe des Deux Moulins', ni ella ni sus amigas daban señas de haber estado ahí. Esta vez había preferido ir solo para no incomodar a Molly.

Se sentó en la mesa de la ventana, en el mismo lugar que ella. Sentía un extraño placer al pensar que su ángel dorado había estado ahí, posando sin saberlo para él.

El lugar estaba a tope, como era de suponerse a la hora de la comida, de pronto notó como una muchacha intentaba conseguir mesa sin éxito. Llevaba una bata blanca sobre un atuendo ejecutivo, pero no por eso era menos atrayente. Le llamó la atención ver el gafete de los laboratorios de su familia por lo que pensó que no sería mala idea compartir mesa.

—¡Señorita! —le habló alzando una mano para que lo ubicara—. Si no le molesta, aquí sobra un lugar.

Setsuna era una mujer solitaria, y hasta cierto punto le incomodaba el tener que sentarse al lado de un chiquillo a su consideración, pero esa mirada y ese porte le infundieron confianza, y además le recordaban sin duda a alguien.

Caminó hasta el jovencito y agradeciendo el gesto se sentó frente a él. De cerca el parecido era impresionante, era como si a Darién le hubiesen quitado cinco años de encima y le hubiesen proporcionado un viso especial en la mirada.

—Yo estaba por irme —dijo apresurando su taza aún bastante llena.

—No, no hay problema, por favor termina tu té con confianza.

Secretamente deseaba tenerlo enfrente más tiempo, deseaba seguir encontrando similitudes.

—En ese caso, permítame presentarme.

—No me hables de usted, soy Setsuna. — _Dios, parece que le estoy coqueteando, tranquilízate, es un niño._

—Setsuna, como prefieras, me llamo Zafiro, mucho gusto —dijo extendiendo la mano.

De pronto la morena cayó en cuenta.

—¿Zafiro Kouba? —preguntó, tomando con suavidad la blanca mano.

—Sí, veo que te han hablado de mí en el Corporativo.

Y la realidad era que no, se sabía que los señores Kouba tenían tres hijos varones, pero salvo Darién los otros dos eran desconocidos para ellos excepto por sus nombres.

—No, pero tu nombre no es común y el parecido con tu hermano es extraordinario.

—Ya veo —dijo queriendo pasar desapercibida la molestia que le causaba las incesantes comparativas—. Por favor no le digas que me viste aquí, es algo… estricto.

—Claro, no hay problema, pero dime ¿Dije algo malo?

—Eh, no, no, es sólo que siempre me dicen lo mismo acerca de nuestro supuesto parecido. Pero Darién y yo somos muy diferentes, te lo puedo jurar.

—Ya veo, tú eres más… aventurero.

Sobre la mesa descansaba el libro de Diamante y encima la cámara fotográfica que tristemente no había podido utilizar.

—¿Te refieres a eso? No, todo esto no es más que un sueño —dio el último sorbo a su té que comenzaba a enfriarse—. Fue un placer conocerte, Setsuna — le dijo levantándose.

—El placer fue mío, Zafiro.

La joven le dirigió una mirada audaz, ocasionando su bochorno. Después de todo, él era muy joven y ella sabía de sobra lo que podía provocar en los hombres cuando se lo proponía.

Al ver alejarse al chico, sintió un remordimiento.

 _—¡Qué demonios, Setsuna! ¡Ahora te dedicas a seducir jovencitos porque no puedes con los de tu edad!_ —se recriminó mentalmente.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Como todas las tardes Darién pasó por Zafiro, a diferencia del día anterior, hoy sólo el mayor venía de buen ánimo.

—¿Pasa algo, Zafiro?

—No, nada, sólo estoy pensando en cosas de la escuela.

—Hermano, sé que te es más fácil abrirte con Seiya, y que a mí me ves más como una figura de autoridad, pero no olvides que, aunque no parezca yo también tuve 19 años y que te amo, si algún día puedo servirte con algún consejo, yo…

—Gracias, Darién —el chico le regaló una sonrisa, pero no quiso llevar la conversación más allá.

Darién interpretó su silencio, recriminándose hacia sus adentros el distanciamiento con él.

— _Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Seiya, pero es que, si le pasa algo, no podría perdonármelo._

Llegaron a casa, cuando Darién recibió una llamada.

—Bueno… sí, él habla… Ok Setsuna, avisa por favor al profesor Tomoe, y que nadie se entere de la situación… Sí, tranquila, voy para allá.

Colgó, con el semblante descompuesto.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Eh, no nada, por favor no me esperen a cenar. Seiya no debe tardar, dile que compre algo.

El chico bajó del auto, viendo como arrancaba a toda velocidad su hermano mayor. Una vez que el coche se quitó de enfrente, Zafiro se quedó pasmado ante la visión caminando ante sí.

El aire le comenzó a faltar.

 _—No por favor, no ahora._

Buscó su inhalador con torpeza dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras sentía como poco a poco sus vías respiratorias comenzaban a taponarse. La tos fue inevitable, causando la curiosidad de la jovencita que caminaba por la otra acera.

La rubia al darse cuenta del color del rostro del chico, corrió a auxiliarlo en la medida posible.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿estás bien?

Zafiro intentaba dar bocanadas de aire, mientras seguía buscando el inhalador, ahora en su maletín.

—Mi… in-ha-la-dor —alcanzó a articular opresivamente.

Serena entendió al instante y pronta abrió el maletín, vaciando sin consideración todo el contenido en el piso. Entre papeles y libretas estaba el ansiado artefacto.

Zafiro aspiró profundamente un par de veces, sintiendo como el aire volvía a correr por sus pulmones, el color regresó medianamente a su cara, conservando la rojez propia del sofoco del momento, más la pena que le producía haberla encontrado en semejantes circunstancias.

La muchacha se alegró al ver que todo estaba bien, disculpándose al instante por haber tirado todas sus cosas.

—Discúlpame, tus papeles —le dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas a recogerlos.

El pelinegro se agachó al mismo tiempo, chocando torpemente con ella.

Serena le sonrió con amabilidad. Zafiro temblaba, nunca en su vida había sentido aquello; era un sentimiento que lo embargaba, ella irradiaba una luz poderosa, y sus ojos brillaron extasiados.

—¿Vives aquí?

La rubia se preguntaba si era hermano de Seiya, pues físicamente eran muy parecidos y estaba justo en la entrada de su casa.

—Eh, sí, sí —respondió tartamudeando—. Vivo aquí con mis hermanos.

 _—Es él, entonces._

—Soy… Zafiro Kouba, mucho gusto —le dijo el chico extendiendo una sudorosa mano.

—¿Kouba?

—Sí, ¿tú eres?

Seguía con la mano extendida, y Serena se sintió apenada por su distracción.

—Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto Zafiro.

Al fin tomó su mano, sintiendo la humedad de esta, pero no le importó, era cálida y afable.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

 _—Besarme… —_ Eh, no, no, todo está bien muchas gracias por auxiliarme, es muy raro que me pase esto —señaló, tomando el resto de sus cosas y fingiendo mejoría en su estado.

—Bueno, pues cualquier cosa estoy enfrente, cuídate Zafiro.

—Sí, gracias… Serena.

Su nombre le parecía bellísimo y el escucharlo salir de sus labios en dirección a ella, su ángel; le erizó la piel.

Serena no pudo evitar regresar contrariada a su casa, ¿Kouba? Él le había dicho que era Kou, pero eso no le preocupaba, tal vez se tratase de un diminutivo que el chico usaba. Lo que realmente le llamaba la atención era que Kouba no era un apellido ordinario, y encima de todo era el título de los dueños del Corporativo en donde estaba Ami, y de él…

 _—Estoy pensando puras tonterías, qué van a hacer esos Kouba en un barrio como este —_ y entró a su casa, tratando de disipar sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Hola, mis queridos lectores.

Una gran disculpa por mi ausencia, otra vez el trabajo me rebasó, no saben, pero ya me tomé un respiro para hacer este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Sioux azul, qué lindo que te guste la historia, ahora ya sé en donde puedo responderte :)

Gabiusa, amiga, cuando te conté la loca idea jamás me imaginé que iba a tener esta aceptación, gracias por tu apoyo siempre. Te quiero, ami.

Elenmar, tus reviews siempre me sacan una gran sonrisa, tengo la impresión de que podríamos ser muy buenas amigas. :)

Dariling Diamond, creo que tú eres nueva por aquí, bienvenida a este mi espacio, ojalá sigas expresándome qué tal te va la historia. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

Les cuento que voy a participar con un OS en un reto próximamente, espero contar con su apoyo.

Les mando un gran abrazo, y un beso estelar.


	8. Chapter 8

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon.

 **CAPÍTULO 8 Sangre o deseo.**

* * *

—¡Dariéééén, voy a salir un rato! —Seiya gritó desde la puerta como era su costumbre, tenía planeado tocarle a Serena para invitarla nuevamente a salir.

—Darién no está, tuvo que salir de emergencia.

—Zafiro, ¿todo bien?

El chico lo vio tomando el medicamento especializado que solía usar luego de un ataque.

—Sí, no te preocupes, sólo me sentí algo mal, pero un ángel me salvó.

—¡Ah, ¿sí?!

Seiya cerró tras de sí la puerta, deseaba escuchar la razón de su hermano para tan dulce sobrenombre.

Zafiro le sonrió con los ojos, mientras emocionado lo invitaba a subir a su habitación. En el trayecto de las escaleras, le dijo:

—¡Tienes que verla! es más hermosa que cualquiera, y creo que fue el destino, hermano. Apenas hace unos días la vi en un café por la universidad y le tomé unas fotos sin que lo notara y hoy me la encuentro, justo cuando tenía una crisis. Es que ella es…

—¡Woh, woh, vas muy rápido!

El pelinegro podía sentir la emoción de su hermano menor, y eso le suministraba una profunda alegría. Era muy raro que Zafiro se expresara así al hablar de una chica.

El muchacho abrió su estudio improvisado, cediéndole el paso a Seiya en primer lugar.

—Esto está muy oscuro.

—Así tiene que estar, pero enseguida prendo la luz preventiva.

Una luminiscencia rojiza inundó sus pupilas, y al fondo pudo visualizar una especie de lazo de donde pendían unas fotografías.

—Ya no pude esperar y tomé imágenes a lo que fuera con tal de revelarlo lo antes posible.

A medida que los ojos de Seiya se acostumbraban a la poca luz, pudo comenzar a vislumbrar las facciones de la modelo de su hermano.

Coletas, odangos, y ese fino perfil que lo había cautivado. Instintivamente quiso tomar una de ellas para corroborar lo que a todas luces ya sabía.

—¡No, no puedes tocarla! aún se están secando. ¿Verdad que es preciosa?

Seiya sintió un nudo en el estómago, era ella, Serena la chica de sus sueños, su bombón.

—Sí, es muy linda —musitó pasando saliva.

—¡Vamos, hermano! Con qué poco ánimo lo dices. Sabes, es nuestra vecina, justo me auxilió en la entrada de la casa. Yo estaba que no lo creía, supongo que por eso me dio el ataque, de haber sido de otra forma me habría dado pena, pero fue tan buena conmigo. Cuando toqué su mano para saludarla fue como…

—Magia —completó el pelinegro sin pensarlo.

—Sí, exacto. Sé que suena loco, pero ella es como lo que contaba mamá, un alma gemela que encuentras por casualidad. ¿Te ha pasado?

—No, no me ha pasado —respondió con profundo pesar.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, no era capaz de confesarle a su amado hermano que él la había conocido incluso antes que él, que era la chica de quien iba hablarle en la mañana. ¡Cómo decirle que sentía precisamente eso que le contaba con tanto esmero, y que ahora él decía, sentir al haberla visto!

—Zafiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Luego me sigues contando.

—Ok, sí, entiendo.

El joven abrió con prontitud la puerta como le había enseñado su hermano para no dejar entrar demasiada luz. Se dirigió a su cuarto y estuvo tentado a salir al balcón.

Se sentía mal, toda la emoción de los días anteriores se había disipado por completo. Tal vez podría hablar con él, pero qué le iba a decir: Fíjate que esa chica me gusta, la vi primero, y yo también le agrado. No, eso era cruel, además ya había fingido no conocerla.

Tomó una chamarra del armario y salió a la calle nuevamente. Se subió a su auto, y anduvo por las calles de Tokio sin rumbo fijo, pensando la mejor manera de olvidarla, pero al sentir una punzada de dolor, se retractaba y mejor creaba escenarios en los cuales pudiese hablar con sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Si era cierto lo que decía su madre, y las almas tenían formas misteriosas de encontrarse en definitiva esta había sido una muy cruel.

Por momentos se detenía en cualquier lugar, aparcando de repente y enunciando oraciones sin sentido, a modo de disculpa hacia su hermano. Se imaginaba regresando a casa y encarándolo, pero su rostro siempre amable le llegaba a la mente como un rayo, partiendo en dos sus esperanzas.

—¡No puedo!

Su frustración le hizo dar un puñetazo al volante ocasionando que el claxon sonara. Se llevó las manos al rostro con desesperación. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué de todas las chicas del mundo tenía que ser precisamente ella la que gustara a su hermano?

Regresó a casa entrada la noche, supuso de Zafiro ya dormía pues las luces estaban apagadas. El auto de Darién no estaba por lo que decidió llamarlo para saber si todo estaba bien. Y, además, quería escucharlo, tal vez le podría contar lo que pasaba para que lo aconsejara.

El timbre de la llamada entraba, pero no había respuesta. Hasta que pudo escuchar del otro lado de la línea la voz gruesa de Darién, esa que usaba siempre que estaba molesto.

—¡Bueno!

—Darién, ¿todo bien?

—Seiya, sí, hubo algunas cuestiones, pero ya lo estoy solucionando.

—Oh, me alegro, oye Darién quería decirte que…

—Lo siento Seiya, no puedo hablar en este momento, lo discutimos mañana —le dijo, colgándole sin decir más.

CELOS DE SANGRE

El problema con el Colisionador de partículas parecía grave, una aparente fuga en los componentes estaba generando mini explosiones que no deberían en ese micro universo que habían creado. Habían pasado un par de horas entre un ir venir de técnicos y expertos en la materia revisando, y con Darién esperando desesperado afuera.

Afortunadamente el Profesor Tomoe quien fuera mano derecha del Profesor Kouba en vida, estaba ahí para solucionarlo. Darién sabía que era su oportunidad para demostrarles que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, el recelo profesional estaba presente y la tensión se sentía. A pesar de la seriedad de Darién, su compromiso y esmero en los experimentos, no podían dejar de verlo como un jovencito.

—Profesor Tomoe, vine en cuanto Setsuna me avisó del problema en la conexión eléctrica entre dos de los imanes.

—Darién, ya veo que te avisaron, no era necesario.

—Pero… yo…

—Entiendo que debas estar al tanto, pero no es algo que pudieras solucionar. Es probable que tengamos que tomar medidas más severas, como suspender el Colisionador.

—No, no puede hacer eso.

—Muchacho, hay mucho que todavía desconoces, estamos jugando a ser dioses. Un error y podría ser fatal.

El tono empleado, más que la palabra muchacho era algo que le hería el orgullo a Darién. Admiraba al profesor Tomoe, y hasta cierto punto sentía un cariño filial por él, fomentado por su padre, pero esta falta de confianza lo estaba desquiciando.

—No vamos a suspender nada hasta que se hagan las pruebas pertinentes en los niveles de helio —sentenció con dureza.

—Como prefieras, ojalá tu padre estuviera aquí.

El profesor salió dando un portazo dejando al pelinegro alterado. Setsuna entró enseguida, imaginando la discusión que se había armado entre los dos.

—Darién, ¿estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien.

Tenía los puños cerrados y una vena asomaba en su frente como seña de su frustración.

Setsuna deseaba acercarse a él y calmarlo con caricias, pero jamás se atrevería a dicho acto. En su mente sólo deseaba que él la observara, aunque fuese sólo una vez como la mujer que era, más que como la máquina que siempre estaba a su lado.

Temiendo el rechazo, juntó fuerzas para acercarse tímidamente. Nunca lo había visto tan afectado y tan molesto. Justo cuando estaba por tocar su hombro su celular sonó haciéndolo alejarse algunos pasos.

Colgando la llamada con brusquedad, regresó la mirada hacia ella.

—Voy a irme a casa ya, estoy cansado.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, llamaré a un taxi para que venga por mí, es tarde para el transporte público.

—¿No tienes auto?

La joven lo miró apenada.

—Disculpa, no quise decir eso. Si no te molesta puedo llevarte.

Un dejo de esperanza apareció en su mirada mientras sus mejillas trigueñas se coloreaban de rosa.

Todo el camino, permanecieron en silencio. Las piernas de la chica lucían encantadoras bajo la falda de tubo que ya había notado Darién con anterioridad.

El pelinegro hacia girar su cuello intentando liberar la presión que sentía, sin despegar la mirada del camino, sin embargo, en ocasiones le era imposible no desviar un tanto la mirada hacia el par de extremidades armoniosamente envueltas en seda a modo de medias.

La dejó frente a la puerta de su departamento despidiéndose medianamente. Deseaba regresar a casa y dormir.

Subió a su habitación entre la penumbra y el silencio de la noche, al igual que los días anteriores se sentía extraño, se podría decir que hasta un poco excitado.

Supuso que habían sido las emociones del día, su discusión, las medias de Setsuna, el haber entablado una conversación con aquella chiquilla, la amiga de Serena.

Su mente se volvió a nublar con imágenes de ella, mientras se metía en sus frías sábanas.

El sueño cayó con profundidad sobre sus parpados, y casi de inmediato comenzó a forjarse en su mente una fantasía febril.

 _Darién se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina, su enorme silla giratoria le daba la espalda y desde la entrada se podían apreciar saliendo de ella, unos diminutos pies calzados por un par de 'stilettos' negros._

 _Se preguntaba si se trataba de Setsuna jugándole alguna broma._

 _—¿Setsuna? —la llamó en más de dos ocasiones, más nadie respondió._

 _Al final tuvo que acercarse hasta hacer dar media vuelta la silla con hosquedad. Y ahí estaba ella, esa pasmosa rubia que le quitaba el aliento, sentada frente a él con la maravillosa falda entubada y una delicada blusa de satén; entreabriéndose sugerentemente en el nacimiento de sus tirantes pechos._

 _La sangre le hirvió al instante, haciendo ebullición justo en su punto más viril. La rubia se puso de pie tomando su mano para guiarlo, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de trabajo del fondo._

 _Detrás de ella la vista era por demás gustosa. El contoneo de sus caderas envolviendo la diminuta cintura le llenaron la cabeza de pensamientos excitantes._

 _La chica se dio la vuelta nuevamente para quedar frente a él, y sin soltarle, lo colocó justo en el hueco de su cintura, mientras tomaba la mano restante acercándola a su boca._

 _Darién pudo sentir la delicadeza de sus labios entreabriéndose sobre su dedo índice, y su humedad cavidad apresándolo. La fricción con la aspereza de la lengua ávida de saborearlo lo hicieron retorcerse hasta quedar cuerpo a cuerpo con su rubia de tentación._

 _—Serena —gruñó, mientras la blonda jovencita se daba a la tarea de felar su dedo._

 _Con cada movimiento de succión, su erección empujaba queriendo suplantar a la infame extremidad que era atendida con deseo por ella._

 _Lo mordió con fuerza, desencadenando un doloroso placer. Era hora de tomar las riendas._

 _Con rudeza la apartó de su cuerpo, deseaba verla vestida por última vez. Sus manos abrieron la tela, haciendo saltar los botones que unían el paño sobre sus pechos desnudos, debajo no llevaba sujetador._

 _Oprimió las redondeces recién liberadas, masajeando y prensando mientras la rubia no oponía ninguna resistencia. Su semi desnudez la antojaba virginal, y la blancura de su piel al contraste de sus manos le enloquecían el apetito._

 _—¡Levanta tu falda! —ordenó con voz turbada._

 _La rubia lo hizo al instante sobando sus piernas a la par que la tela se recogía sobre sus caderas. La fina seda de las medias, cubría sus piernas tornándolas más oscuras y codiciadas._

 _Le producía un extraño placer observar su vellosidad palpitando a través de ellas. Al igual que arriba no llevaba bragas puestas._

 _Notó que el hilillo de sus jugos goteaba sobre ella dejando un señuelo a su paso. Tuvo que acometer de inmediato entre sus piernas. Lavó con sus labios el camino hasta toparse con la esponjosidad de su entrada aun apresada. Con delirio tomó un pedazo de tela entre los dientes desgarrándola. Deseaba conservarla así, violándole tan sólo esa pequeña porción de cuerpo._

 _Su lengua se abrió paso entre los pliegues calados, mientras con su mano se aferraba al prominente 'derrière'._

 _Comenzó a comerla despacio, sin apuramientos. Degustando la salinidad marina que le chorreaba entre los labios._

 _Los gemidos de Serena lo impulsaban a mover la lengua con mayor rapidez, bordeando su clítoris y de cuando en cuando lamiendo las paredes que lo protegían._

 _Estaba embriagado, hundiendo cada vez más la cabeza en ese paraíso de seda y piel. Su aroma era suave, pero a la vez penetrante, olía a deseo._

 _De haber podido se hubiese introducido en ella, para besarle hasta el último rincón. Mientras seguía libándola con ardor, llevó su mano hasta su bragueta que amenazaba con reventar. Tenía que liberarse y frotarse a la par de sus placenteros quejidos._

 _La rubia lo aprisionó entre sus muslos que comenzaban a languidecer. Las convulsiones en su botón le hicieron saber que el orgasmo era inminente. Aceleró el ritmo, estrujando con fuerza la mano que sostenía su hinchado miembro pulsando bajo su palma._

 _Se bebió por completo la miel que le brotó seguida de un grito de desfogue, haciéndolo venirse a la vez, notando su semen subiendo hasta la punta viril desde donde se desbordó._

Una tibieza sobre su entrepierna, que se convertía en húmeda frialdad al contacto con la sábana lo hicieron despertar.

Estaba agitado, el clímax había sido real. Y aunque sólo fue suya en sueño, el deseo ardiente de poseerla se estampó en su piel, haciéndolo estremecer.

.

.

.

Capítulo de regalo para mi amiga Gabiusa Kou ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 Una mentira piadosa.**

* * *

Ami se había comprado un lindo vestido para la ocasión. Era el primer día que estaría trabajando directamente con Darién y deseaba provocar una buena impresión.

El pelinegro la vio entrar y de inmediato se puso de pie para recibirla con cortesía, tenía que ser galante sin exagerar, ganarse su confianza y sin más soltarle lo más pronto que se pudiera sus preguntas acerca de Serena.

—Buen día, Mizuno.

—Buenos días, Profesor Kouba.

—Por favor, llámame Darién, ese título sigue siendo de mi padre, ya te lo había dicho.

Ami se limitó a asentir apenada.

—Muy bien Ami, si me lo permites también te voy a hablar de tú, quiero que te sientas… en confianza.

—Sí, sí por supuesto.

Para Darién no fue difícil notar el sonrojo de su nueva pupila.

—Ayudarás a Setsuna a prepararme algunos informes, estamos teniendo problemas con el Colisionador de Hadrones específicamente. Yo soy de la idea que no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácil y cancelar el proyecto. Ustedes dos me van a ayudar a hacerlos entender que esto se puede solucionar.

—Entendido.

Por más que Ami intentaba levantarle la vista no podía, lo admiraba, y además su galanura le intimidaba. Su plática del día anterior había sido más sencilla porque Setsuna estaba ahí, y no se tuteaban, esta vez, era distinto.

 _—¿Será que le gusto?_

Darién se preguntó si la actitud cohibida de la chica se debía a su naturaleza seria o es que él estaba siendo el causante.

—Perfecto, Ami. En ese caso, ve directamente con Setsuna, y si tienes alguna duda, puedes buscarme siempre que lo necesites.

—Gracias, Darién.

La chica salió de ahí completamente roja.

 _—Tal vez será mejor esperar un poco, la voy a asustar si comienzo a interrogarla._

Una nueva llamada a su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Seiya Kouba, marcaba el identificador.

—Sí, bueno.

—Darién, ¿sigues muy ocupado?

El tono de su hermano sonaba afligido, y Darién se levantó preocupado de su asiento.

—Seiya, ¿sucede algo?

De pronto recordó que le había llamado la noche anterior y que lo había dejado literalmente colgado en la línea.

—Tengo que consultar algo contigo, es sobre Zafiro.

—¿Pasa algo? ¡Se puso mal!

—No, no, tranquilo. Es algo más de índole personal, necesito tu consejo.

Darién se sorprendió, tenía mucho tiempo que Seiya había dejado de recurrir a él para contarle sus cosas.

—¿Te parece si vamos a comer juntos?

—Sí, llego al Corporativo a media tarde. Gracias, hermano, de verdad necesito hablar con alguien.

Colgaron, quedándose el mayor con un mal presentimiento. Seiya no era así, y qué tenía que ver Zafiro en todo esto. Se cuestionó si los estaba dejando muy solos por dedicarse a sus cosas, sobre todo a esa nueva obsesión que no se le apartaba de la mente, Serena.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Como habían acordado Seiya llegó a las instalaciones puntual. En la recepción las mujeres que atendían se quedaron asombradas con su belleza física, y gran parecido con su madre y su hermano. Nunca lo habían visto, pues al igual que el menor se mantenía alejado de todo lo referente al negocio familiar.

—Hola, linda. Puedes anunciarle a mi hermano que ya estoy aquí, por favor.

Aunque su semblante no era el mejor ese día, Seiya no podía dejar de ser irresistible, ese era su encanto.

La jovencita entre tartamudeos le ordenó a la otra chica que diese aviso por teléfono. Setsuna fue quien contestó.

—Ok, enseguida le aviso a Darién.

Salió de su oficina, directamente a la de su jefe para informarle; cuando una necesidad de saciar su curiosidad la hizo asomarse a recepción antes.

Ahí estaba, recargado sobre el mostrador. Su larga coleta fue lo primero que notó, seguido de ese intenso azul de su mirada. De los tres era el más guapo, sin duda. Además, había algo en él que lo antojaba muy diferente a los otros dos.

 _—Son tan parecidos, y tan opuestos a la vez —_ pensó Setsuna regresando a la oficina de Darién.

Una vez que se encontraron en recepción, el mayor no pudo evitar estrechar con gusto a su hermano, causando el agrado de todos cuantos vieron el gesto.

—Nos vamos —le dijo al oído.

—Sí, vamos.

Al llegar al restaurante Seiya se limitó a pedir un vaso de agua mineral. siendo imitado por Darién que entendió que su hermano iba a hablar y bastante.

Las manos del muchacho se refregaban angustiosas, y el azul de su mirada estaba un tanto apagado.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar —le dijo al fin mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

—Pues, el comienzo es buena opción.

—¿Ahora eres comediante? —le sonrió ante la ocurrencia regresando rápidamente a la seriedad precedente—. Antes de decirte todo, por favor, promete que de esto no saldrá ni una palabra. ¡Promételo por nuestros padres!

—Te lo prometo, pero ya dime qué pasa, me estás preocupando.

—Sucede que… a Zafiro le gusta alguien.

Darién abrió mucho lo ojos, eso sí que era nuevo.

—El problema es que ese alguien, pues… me gusta también a mí y creo que soy correspondido.

—Entiendo.

—Darién, sé que siempre has pensado que soy un Don Juan, pero de verdad que no. Y está chica es especial, bueno era especial.

—¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

—Porque estamos hablando de Zafiro. Deberías verlo, habla de ella con tanto entusiasmo que en cuanto me di cuenta que era la misma persona, no pude decirle nada.

—¿Y no crees que es peor que se entere a la mala? Si dices que esa muchacha te corresponde, entonces ¿qué harás cuando los vea juntos?

—Cosa altamente probable, es nuestra vecina —respondió aceptando que su hermano tenía razón.

—Yo soy de la idea, que es mejor que hables con Zafiro. No van a pelear por una jovencita que apenas y conocen.

—Pero es que no entiendes, ella no es cualquier persona. En realidad, sentí una conexión, algo que jamás había experimentado. Fue tal cual lo dijo mamá, y creo que a él le pasó igual, me lo dijo.

—Seiya, Seiya. Esas cosas que nos contaban de niños eran cuentos, fantasías. De Zafiro te lo paso, pero tú ¡Por favor! es una chica de seguro linda, y ya, al rato te vas a encontrar a otra en la universidad y Zafiro igual. Lo mejor será que te decidas a decirle las cosas, o bien que te olvides del asunto.

—Ya veo. Muchas gracias Darién. Sabes tengo que regresar a unas clases.

—¡Oye espera! Cancelé mis asesorías de la tarde para comer contigo.

—Lo siento Darién, pero se me quitó el hambre. Ten, yo invito esto —le espetó dejando un billete sobre la mesa, y salió de ahí más decepcionado que antes.

— _¿De verdad creíste que te iba a aconsejar? No, esto lo tienes que resolver tú solo —_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras subía a su auto.

Darién se quedó molesto dentro del restaurante.

 _—Creí que era algo más grave. El problema de Seiya es que le encanta llamar la atención —_ pensó.

—Joven, ¿gusta ordenar algo?

—¡No! — contestó molesto a la mesera mientras tomaba su saco.

CELOS DE SANGRE

—¿Y ya se vieron de nuevo?

—No Mina, no me ha buscado.

—¡Ay Serena, debiste ir con él el día que lo vimos!

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí, esas tonterías de que la chica debe esperar a que la llamen son del siglo pasado.

—Pues, tal vez tengas razón, pero ya perdí esa oportunidad. Igual puedo esperar a verlo por la casa. Ya no te conté, pero conocí a su hermano.

—¿Tiene un hermano?

Los ojos de Mina brillaron entusiasmados.

—Dime que es guapísimo como él, por favor.

Serena evocó la imagen del muchacho en su mente para poder responderle a su amiga.

—Sí, es guapo. Pero, no sé, me recuerda más a Sammy.

—Entonces es un niño.

—No, debe tener mi edad. Recuerdo que Seiya es algo mayor que yo. Es sólo que este chico me inspira ternura.

—Ya veo, pero me dijiste que hay otro hermano ¿no? Ese seguro sí puede ser para mí.

 _—El mayor_ … —Mina, si es Kouba el nombre del laboratorio en donde hace sus prácticas Ami, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

Sin hacerle caso a la interrogativa de su amiga, Serena sacó su celular, _'gugleando'_ el apellido de la familia. Al instante, se desplegaron opciones sobre los laboratorios, o de Neherenia Kouba durante sus años mozos en la actuación. Al darle clic en _"IMÁGENES"_ El corazón de la rubia dio un respingo.

Ahí, entre algunas fotografías de los laboratorios estaba una de la familia, tomada en lo que parecía ser un evento de caridad, algunos años atrás.

Seiya tenía tal vez quince o dieciséis años, y era el más sonriente de los cinco, aparecía tomando galantemente el brazo de su madre. Al lado estaba Zafiro, delgado y pálido, se notaba muy niño aún. Los señores Kouba y por supuesto, lo que se temía, a un costado de su padre estaba el joven que conoció en el parque.

—Darién Kouba…

—¿Darién? ¿De qué hablas? Serena, ¡yuju! Sigues ahí.

—Mina, perdón. ¡Ve esto! —le dijo mostrándoles la pantalla del celular.

A su mejor amiga le costó un poco más establecer conexiones, hasta que vio el nombre al pie de la foto.

—¡No, no es cierto! O sea que Seiya es hijo de los dueños de ese lugar. ¡Por Dios, eso sí que es suerte! ¡Pero qué hacen viviendo en el Distrito 10!

—No lo sé.

Aunque eso no le preocupaba. De nueva cuenta se sentía extraña al saber que ese sujeto que tanto la había alterado pudiese estar cerca, y encima fuese hermano de Seiya.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Esa noche, la luna brillaba con potencia otorgando un resplandor especial a quienes estaban bajo ella. Serena salió al balcón con la esperanza de verlo. Asegurándose esta vez de tener el cabello en su lugar.

La luz de su habitación estaba apagada, y en la mesita de afuera se podía observar una libreta a medio cerrar. Parecía que la había dejado así, olvidada.

 _—Será mejor que entre. Es obvio que no está._

Desilusionada dio la vuelta para volver a ingresar cuando el sonido de la puerta corrediza la hizo detenerse en seco.

De nueva cuenta sintió la aceleración de su pulso, y esa agradable sensación de nerviosismo recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Volteó con una sonrisa que se convirtió en sorpresa. No era él quien estaba frente a ella.

El joven la veía fascinado, como si aquella coincidencia hubiese sido perfecta.

—Zafiro, buenas noches —musitó al fin después del desencanto de no verlo.

—Serena, me… me da mucho gusto, verte de nuevo.

—A mí, tamb…

—¡Zaf! ¿Estás en mi habitación?

Desde dentro, Serena pudo escuchar la melodiosa voz de Seiya, alegrándose al instante de la coincidencia.

—¡Estoy en el balcón! —gritó Zafiro sin dejar de observar a su ángel dorado.

Sin saber por qué el pelinegro de coleta se detuvo en el pasillo al escuchar a su hermano. El corazón le latió con fuerza como presintiendo que no debía entrar a su recámara y desde la entrada lo llamó.

—Puedes venir, por favor —chistó intentando hacer el menor ruido.

—Seiya, ven quiero presentarte a alguien.

Serena alcanzó a escuchar a Zafiro, y sonrió ante la presentación del muchacho.

—No, por favor ven.

Su semblante era esquivo, y Zafiro comprendió que no era buen momento. Volteó de nueva cuenta hacia Serena que parecía divertida, sin imaginar lo que realmente estaba pasando.

—Lo… lo siento, debo entrar ya. Buenas noches, Serena.

La rubia no entendía del todo, pero imaginó que Seiya no la había visto.

—Buenas noches —contestó mientras abría su propia puerta, derrotada nuevamente.

Al entrar su hermano de nueva cuenta a la recámara. Seiya no pudo más.

—Estabas hablando con Serena, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la encontré en el balcón, y…

De pronto el más joven de los dos, revolvió la cabeza como intentando aclararse la mente.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho su nombre.

—No, no me lo dijiste tú, me lo dijo ella.

—¡Oh, ya la conociste! —dijo emocionado, regresando a su semblante anterior.

Era momento de sincerarse completamente o bien retractarse de hablar con él, inventándole cualquier situación en la que la hubiese conocido. Pero, era su hermano, y no deseaba mentirle, a fin de cuentas, Darién había dicho algo muy cierto, ¿cómo haría el día que vieran a Serena estando juntos? ¿cómo fingiría desconocerla?

No deseaba lastimarlo, y entonces hizo lo que en ese momento consideró lo correcto.

—Zaf, yo la conocí un poco antes que tú, justo en ese balcón.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Zafiro caminó al fondo de la habitación hasta situarse al lado de las guitarras de su hermano. Parecía entender por dónde iba la plática de Seiya.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó con seriedad mientras tocaba una cuerda.

—Es que… bueno, lo que sucede es que… — _¡Dile la verdad! —_ parecía querer gritarle su conciencia.

—Es que ¿qué? ¿Saliste con ella?

Zafiro no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto, hasta cuándo iba a seguir siendo la sombra de sus hermanos.

—Sí, salimos una noche a cenar.

El corazón se le oprimió con fuerza, temiendo un ataque de asma nuevamente. Pero no, era tan sólo su sangre bombeando con fuerza la que le provocaba el nudo en la garganta.

—Entiendo —alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz.

—Zaf, pero… No me malentiendas, mira ella.

Sentía que se le partía el alma, pero era su hermano y lo amaba, tal vez no iba a mentirle con respecto a conocerla, pero sí podía ocultar lo que sentía.

—Ella… no significó nada, fue una salida cordial, para hacer amigos, ya sabes.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Su hermano menor no sonaba muy convencido.

—Pues porque, tenía prisa ese día, y te vi tan emocionado que no pensé que fuese buen momento para explicarte que sólo somos amigos.

—Ok, bueno, entonces supongo que para ti no fue nada, pero tal vez ahora ella ya esté prendada del grandioso Seiya Kouba, como siempre pasa.

—¡Hey, no!

Seiya no pudo evitar acercarse de nueva cuenta hasta donde estaba él.

—Zafiro, veme a los ojos. Debes dejar de subestimarte, por favor.

—No me estoy subestimando, estoy siendo realista, es todo. Jamás voy a poder competir contra ustedes.

—Pues, yo no quiero competir contigo.

—Ya sé que no, Seiya, no quise decirlo así. Pero no pretendas que no entiendes lo que te digo. Siempre es igual, cuando alguien se interesa en mí, basta con que los conozca a ustedes para olvidarse por completo de sus intenciones para conmigo.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí, sí lo es, pero tú te empeñas en no darte cuenta, Darién simplemente lo ignora. Pero sabes una cosa, ya estoy harto de sus compasiones.

—Nosotros no…

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, no te creo, no te creo nada. Tú no invitas a alguien nada más porque sí.

—Zaf, te juro que yo…

—¡No me jures nada! Soy un tonto por creer que una chica como ella se iba a fijar en mí teniéndote a ti.

Su voz se elevaba a cada segundo.

—Zafiro, cálmate, estamos hablando y ya te dije que así no son las cosas.

Del otro lado de la acera Serena alcanzaba a distinguir levemente la discusión. Su curiosidad pudo más que ella, acercándose a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

—Sabes qué Seiya, no tienes que seguir fingiendo. ¡No quiero tú lástima, de verdad!

En un arranque de desesperación Seiya por primera vez le gritó a su hermano menor.

—¡Te equivocas, jamás te tendría lástima porque te amo! ¡Deberías hacer lo mismo por ti, quererte! ¡Nadie te va a valorar si no lo haces tú primero y no, no me interesa esa niña!, ¡ya te lo dije! ¡Puedes salir con ella cuando quieras, yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien más!

Mientras le decía esto azotaba la puerta de su cuarto, no deseaba quedarse más tiempo ahí.

…

—Está saliendo con… ¡alguien? —Serena se llevó las manos a la boca mientras una lágrima resbalaba en su mejilla.

.

.

.

¡Hola a todxs!

Presiento que me van a odiar un poquito con esto, pero entiéndanlo es su hermano. Prometo que mañana les subo la actualización, para que no se queden con un mal sabor de boca, es sólo que en esta vida no todo es rosa.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews en los otros dos capítulos, me hacen muy feliz cuando me hacen saber que les gusta lo que hago.

Les mando un beso grande, y les comento que haré lo posible por subir dos capítulos mañana porque me voy de vacaciones ¡AL FIN! y estaré ausente unos días. Abrazo. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 Aun hay esperanza.**

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Serena había escuchado aquella mentira, desde ese día; salvo unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas por la noche, no se había permitido verse afectada. Sus amigas que ya la conocían supieron que estaba evadiendo lo que sentía. Ami por su parte, decidió dejarla en paz con el tema, no así Mina.

La rubia continuaba viendo a Seiya en las audiciones, puesto que los dos habían ido avanzando en los filtros. En más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a sacarle plática, pues siempre estaba solo, y no daba muestras de estar feliz saliendo con alguien.

Aino pensaba que tal vez todo había sido una confusión, un malentendido, y que gracias a que ninguno se hablaba la posible historia de amor iba a quedarse en una simple suposición, por lo que Mina con su característico entusiasmo decidió entrar en acción.

Era un día lluvioso de verano cuando los últimos jóvenes salían de las instalaciones de la Televisora Vía Láctea, llevaban consigo el pase a la gran final la cual sería televisada para anunciar a los nuevos talentos que impulsaría Producciones Galaxia, entre ellos estaban evidentemente Seiya y Mina.

El pelinegro tenía un vago recuerdo de haberla visto en algún lado, y siendo que sus ocurrencias le recordaban mucho a Serena, evitaba lo más que podía estar cerca de ella. Pero, ni siquiera la aparente apatía del 'idol' en potencia iba a detener a la decidida muchachita.

Saliendo del edificio, la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar y en un impulso Mina corrió hasta refugiarse debajo del paraguas de Seiya.

—Hola, ¿crees que puedas compartir un poco? —le dijo sin importarle el haberlo asustado y el estar prácticamente pegada a él.

—No, para nada —respondió el chico con resignación.

—¿Vas para tu casa?

—No, iba a casa de mi mejor amiga, pero ahora tendré que esperar a que se calme esta tormenta o me voy a mojar.

Había impreso intencionadamente en su voz una preocupación, como si fuese muy importante llegar a su destino.

—Pues, puedo llevarte, si no te molesta.

—Para nada, es muy cerca de aquí de hecho, en el Distrito 10 —respondió con prontitud, tomándolo del guante.

Seiya abrió de más lo ojos percatándose del recuerdo de la rubia en el balcón, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron al acordarse de ella con la boca abierta y la mirada clavada en su pecho.

 _—Es ella, la amiga de Serena._

Pensó por un momento en disculparse, y retirar el ofrecimiento de 'aventón', pero era demasiado tarde, la entusiasta rubia ni tarda ni perezosa, ya preguntaba en dónde estaba estacionado su coche.

Al subirse al bello auto con el capote arriba, Mina no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ella tenía que encargarse de volver a ponerlo en el camino de Serena a como diera lugar.

—Lindo auto.

—Gracias —respondió con cortesía prendiendo el motor.

Mina le dio algunas indicaciones sobre la dirección que el pelinegro conocía a la perfección.

—Y dime Seiya, ¿eres soltero? —soltó de pronto.

—¡¿Perdón?!

—Sí, que, si estás disponible, o ¿sales con alguien?

 _—Vaya, sí que es directa._ —No, no salgo con nadie.

—Lo sabía —susurró mientras empuñaba la mano.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Eh, no nada. Digo que es una lástima, eres muy guapo. Da vuelta aquí por favor.

Seiya planeaba dejarla en la entrada y arrancar a toda velocidad a donde fuese, tenía varios días evitando esa casa; yéndose temprano y regresando ya muy tarde, y el balcón, por supuesto permanecía cerrado.

Sin que el piloto lo notase, en un chispazo de maquinación, la rubia dejó su pase de la Televisora debajo del asiento.

—Es justo en esa casa. Muchas gracias Seiya, eres todo un caballero.

—Por nada, Mina ¿cierto?

—Ese es mi nombre.

La lluvia había cesado y ella, sin bajar del auto por completo, y con medio cuerpo de fuera comenzó a gritarle a Serena.

—¡Serena, ya llegué, ábreme, Sereeeeenaaaa!

El pelinegro intentó hacerla callar, pero Mina hizo caso omiso.

La rubia de odangos abrió la puerta, riendo ante el escándalo de su amiga. Como si una flecha le hubiese dado justo en medio de los ojos, la pobre sintió la mirada afligida de Seiya colándose por sus pupilas.

Él la observó por escasos dos segundos que le parecieron eternos, para volver a dirigir la mirada hacia el frente aparentando no haberla alcanzado a visualizar.

—Gracias Seiya, ¿te gustaría pasar?

—Eh, no, no, tengo algo de prisa.

—De acuerdo —le dijo al fin bajando.

En cuanto cerró la portezuela, el muchacho arrancó el auto.

—Mina, ¿qué… qué hacías con él?

Serena seguía sin salir de la impresión.

—Sacarle información, ¡qué más! No voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga deje pasar a semejante partido.

—Mina, no habrás dicho algo que…

—¡ _'Shú'_! —la silenció cubriéndole la boca mientras la hacía entrar—. Nada de eso, ni siquiera se acordaba de mí, aunque sospecho que lo intuyó cuando le dije que me trajera aquí.

—Y bien ¿qué eso que ahora sabes?

—Que no sale con nadie —dijo muy triunfante.

—Mina, yo lo escuché, casi lo grita en el balcón. Y además que no viste cómo se comportó ahorita.

—Esto está muy raro, de hecho, llegué a pensar que no iba a pasar a la final, no es el mismo, anda cabizbajo. ¿Y si le pasa algo?

—¿Final? ¡Pasaste a la final!

—¡Sí, amiga, lo logré y él igual!

—¡Mina, qué felicidad!

Lo que Serena no sabía era que su amiga había dejado "olvidado" el valioso pase de entrada y que haría que ella lo recuperara.

—¡Vamos a brindar, anda!

—No puedo, esta tarde viene una chica a verme. Al fin me decidí a poner un anuncio buscando _'roommate'_.

—En ese caso me quedó, no voy a permitir que vivas con una bruja.

—¡Mina!

CELOS DE SANGRE

Setsuna estaba dando los últimos vistazos de revisión a los gráficos que entregaría en conjunto con Ami. Se sentía muy agradecida de tenerla colaborando pues la chica era realmente proactiva, aun así, no podía dejar pasar por alto la punzada de celos que le envenenaba la mente cada que Darién pedía charlar a solas con ella, o bien cuando descubría las miradas indiscretas que la peli azul le prodigaba a su divino tormento.

Se preguntaba si acaso Darién sería tan tonto como para sucumbir a los encantos de una casi adolescente a todas luces inexperta, en lugar de buscar refugio en los brazos de una verdadera mujer como ella. En ocasiones llegaba a pensar lo mucho que le gustaría que alguno de los hermanos menores estuviese involucrado en algo de la empresa, su presencia seguro aminoraría la cantidad de urracas que revoloteaban alrededor de su jefe.

Sonrió al recordar la cara pálida de Zafiro Kouba, y su exquisita percha.

 _—¡Basta, Setsuna! ¡Es un niño, recuerda! Un niño que por cierto no estaría nada mal que conociera Mizuno_.

Su reflexión la llevo a pensar la mejor forma de incorporar al chico sin que alguien sospechara algo.

Tomó su saco y su bolso de mano dejando colgada la bata sobre el perchero de su cubículo. Debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo a su cita.

El camino le pareció tedioso y algo alejado de su trabajo, pero necesitaba reducir sus gastos si es que quería comenzar la especialidad. Sabía que el ritmo de Darién la obligaría tarde o temprano a seguir preparándose o llegaría alguien más. La delicada figura de Ami apareció nuevamente en su mente haciéndola refunfuñar.

Anduvo algunas cuadras por el vecindario hasta el momento desconocido, le parecía que el ambiente familiar que se respiraba al menos le daría seguridad. Dio vuelta sobre la calle número 3, encontrando casi al instante el número deseado. Familia Tsukino rezaba el letrerito de bienvenida de la entrada.

Tocó la campanilla que pendía de la reja que permanecía cerrada. Viendo como dos cabezas rubias se asomaban por la ventana.

—¡Ya llegó! —gritó Mina saltando del sofá hacia la ventana, siendo seguida por Serena.

—¡Parece súper modelo!

—No grites, te va a escuchar. ¡Ya nos vio! Mejor voy a abrirle.

A la morocha le pareció casi una broma ver en la entrada a semejantes jovencitas. Parecían unas gemelas traviesas a simple vista.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra la señorita Serena Tsukino? —dijo revisando el papel que llevaba consigo.

Pensó que tal vez las chicas fuesen sus hijas, sintiéndose un tanto engañada por el anuncio en donde buscaban compartir la casa entre dos personas.

—Soy yo —respondió con alegría la de coletas. Mientras salía a abrir el portón.

—¡¿Tú?! Oh, disculpa.

—No te preocupes, siempre me pasa que creen que soy más niña, cuando ya tengo 19 —mencionó con orgullo.

Setsuna no pudo más que sonreír, era en verdad simpática.

—En ese caso vas a creer que soy una anciana.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —interrumpió la segunda rubia que esperaba en la entrada principal.

—Mina, no seas descortés.

—Tengo 28 —contestó sin reparo Setsuna.

Una vez dentro conversaron acerca de lo que Serena buscaba como compañera de casa. Le contó un poco sobre ella, la partida de sus padres y el inmenso amor que sentía por su hogar. A la morena le pareció que la pinta de la muchachita la hacía presa fácil de malas impresiones, siendo que era realmente centrada y sobre todo despedía una vibra muy agradable.

Cuando fue el turno de Setsuna de hablar sobre ella, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse para Serena.

Lo primero que escuchó de ella fue que trabajaba como asistente en los Laboratorios Kouba. Los ojos saltones de Mina enseguida la buscaron, pero la rubia continuó ecuánime ante las palabras que escuchaba.

—Ya veo, ¿tienes mucho trabajando con ellos?

—No propiamente. Estuve un tiempo en Kantō mientras el difunto Profesor Kouba trabajaba todo desde allá, pero al morir éste, varios fuimos despedidos, y cuando terminaron de construir los laboratorios en Tokio, gracias a su hijo pude regresar.

Serena advirtió el brillo en su mirada al mencionarlo.

 _—Si la dejo vivir aquí y se entera que su jefe es mi vecino seguro hará algo para tenerlo aquí todo el día._

—Muy bien Setsuna, pues déjanos por favor tu número y te llamaré en cuanto tome una decisión.

La peli verde no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa ante el repentino corte de tajo de Serena, habría podido jurar que le daría las llaves en ese instante.

—Sí, claro, esperaré tu llamada.

Una vez que la acompañaron a la puerta Mina comenzó a interrogarla.

—¿Qué pasó? Se veía una buena chica, madura y responsable.

—No sé Mina, no me agrada que trabaje en donde Ami.

—Pero puede ayudarte con el tema de Seiya, y además…

—No Mina. Será mejor que te explique o no vas a entender mi postura. Verás, cuando conocí al mayor hubo algo en él que me alertó.

—No te entiendo.

—Yo tampoco, no sé, fue como un mal presentimiento. Me observaba raro y al tocar su mano para saludar…

—Serena, creo que estás exagerando, pero tú sabrás, va a estar difícil que encuentres a una mejor candidata que ella. Por cierto, me tengo que ir ya.

Al quedarse sola en casa, la rubia subió a su habitación recordando al momento la mirada zafiro de su vecino.

—Se veía triste…

Alguien tocando la puerta la hizo bajar nuevamente, seguramente era su amiga que como siempre había olvidado algo.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó escalera abajo.

Para su sorpresa un blanco rostro enmarcado por un abundante cabello negro azulado la recibió en la entrada.

—Zafiro.

—Ho-ola Serena, me preguntaba si tú… Bueno, si tú sabes de…

Sus manos parecían querer hundirse cada vez más profundo en las bolsas del pantalón.

—¿Si sé de…? —Serena lo observaba con ternura, ese chico le parecía realmente encantador.

—Si sabes de algún supermercado cercano —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Supermercado? Bueno, hay uno por la avenida principal me parece.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

El chico se sintió decepcionado ante su pésimo pretexto, y ahora cómo iba a hacer para mantener la charla.

—¿Podrías acompañarme? —le soltó con un rubor creciente en las mejillas.

Fue entonces que Serena lo comprendió.

 _—¡Le gusto! Ay no, Zafiro, yo…_

—Lo siento pero no puedo.

—¿No?

De verdad que el chico no se esperaba ser bateado tan prontamente.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, sino con todo gusto.

Intentó ser lo más amable que pudo en sus palabras, pero debía ser clara. Entendió que el muchacho estaba buscando excusas para hablarle y que lo mejor sería poner distancia si es que aún guardaba una esperanza con el hermano.

—Entiendo, disculpa por molestarte.

—No, no es molestia. Nos vemos luego.

Zafiro dio media vuelta fracasado, había desperdiciado su única oportunidad de la forma más tonta.

 _—Seguro Seiya fue directo y sin más la invitó a cenar._

Recordar la pelea con su hermano le producía pesar, desde ese día parecía que ambos se evitaban.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Faltaban escasas dos noches para la tan esperada final de Producciones Galaxia. Seiya había estado ensayando arduamente en un estudio improvisado que había logrado rentar para no tener que estar en casa. Hasta ese grado había llegado su deseo de evitar la confrontación con Zafiro o con ella.

Pero ese día no habían abierto y él aún no terminaba los últimos acordes de la canción que componía para ese gran momento.

Entró a su habitación deseando poder salir al balcón como antes, no sin antes asomarse entre los cortinajes para asegurarse que ella no estuviera. Las luces estaban apagadas y Seiya respiró aliviado al saber que podría utilizar su preciado rincón.

Serena regresaba apenas del centro comercial con las compras de la semana más el vestido que usaría para acompañar a Mina. Se había resistido un poco al principio, a sabiendas que él estaría ahí. Pero, al final entendió que su mejor amiga no se merecía que la dejase sola en algo tan importante.

Su celular sonó siendo Mina quien la estaba llamando.

—Bueno.

—Serena, gracias a Dios que te encuentro. Te estuve marcando como loca.

—No tengo llamadas tuyas.

—Bueno, no importa, necesito un gran favor. Olvidé el pase a la final en el auto de Seiya y sin él no voy a poder entrar a la televisora, ni yo ni nadie de mis invitados.

—Pero Mina…

—Por favor Serena, recupéralo. Por favor, yo no puedo ir.

—¿Y si te lo da ese día?

—¡Y cómo quieres que sepa que lo tiene! Por favor Serena, hazme ese gran favor.

Mina cruzaba los dedos del otro lado de la línea esperando que su plan diese resultado.

—Está bien —terminó resoplando su interlocutor.

—¡Gracias, amiga! Pero date prisa porque falta nada.

—Sí, está bien.

Colgó sintiendo nuevamente ese nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

Al llegar a casa, desde la esquina pudo escuchar levemente el sonido de una guitarra y su corazón le pareció paralizarse.

Caminó por la acera sin despegar la vista del balcón de Seiya que se alcanzaba a asomar. Y lo vio, su pecho comenzó a agitarse mientras sus manos sudaban al contacto con las bolsas que cargaba. Era ahora o nunca.

—Seiya —dijo tenuemente desde la calle.

El pelinegro dejó de tocar en cuanto escuchó su voz, se había prometido estar alerta por si había señales de ella para desaparecer en el acto, sin embargo, su concentración lo había traicionado.

—Serena.

Por inercia se puso de pie dejando a un lado la guitarra.

—Espera, enseguida bajo.

—No te molestes. Yo… sólo quería decirte que Mina olvidó su pase de la televisora en tu auto y lo necesita.

—¿En mi auto?

—Sí, te agradecería que lo buscaras y se lo llevaras, está preocupada.

—Déjame checar ahora mismo, y te lo doy.

 _—Dios, va a bajar._

Era como si una fuerza lo atrajera hacia ella sin remedio, sabía que de estar nuevamente cerca su corazón le jugaría en contra a su consciencia, pero en ese momento nada le importó.

Bajó sin prender las luces. Zafiro estaba encerrado en su recámara como de costumbre y Darién para variar no estaba.

Desde que abrió la puerta el dulce aroma de Serena le hizo flaquear las piernas. Instintivamente se acercó a ayudarle con sus compras.

—Dame esto, te molesta si las dejo un momento adentro.

—No, está bien.

Serena tuvo que refregarse las manos contra sus jeans para secarlas un poco.

—Ven, el porche está cerrado.

A un costado de la reja principal estaba la entrada del garaje. Estaba oscuro y Seiya entró en la penumbra hasta abrir la puerta del copiloto, ahí bajo el asiento estaba el preciado pase.

—Aquí está —dijo agitándolo en el aire.

—Gracias, se lo daré a Mina. Es tan despistada.

—Sí, algo.

Los dos sonrieron y Seiya no pudo evitar quedarse de fijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Bueno, te dejo, y disculpa por molestarte.

El pelinegro intentó acercar su mano al brazo de ella para detenerla pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Serena estaba por atravesar la calle hacia su banqueta cuando él la llamo.

—Espera…

La rubia volteó con expectación ante su llamado

—Tus cosas.

—Oh, es cierto.

Seiya salió de su casa cargando las bolsas de ella.

—Yo las llevo hasta tu casa, están pesadas.

No era verdad, pero deseaba tenerla cerca aunque fuese unos instantes más. Serena no opuso resistencia. Cruzaron juntos, la reja abierta lo hizo seguir hasta la puerta. La rubia dio nuevamente las gracias. Entró y dejó todo en el piso, Seiya aún aguardaba en la entrada.

—Buenas noches —dijo con rapidez dando la vuelta.

—Seiya…

—¿Sí?

—¿Hice algo que te molestara?

 _—Bombón… —_ No para nada, es que yo…

La mirada confundida de Serena y ese endemoniado aroma que lo hacían enloquecer le turbaron los pensamientos.

—Me pareció que habíamos congeniado muy bien y después desapareciste. Supongo que no te gusté.

—No, no digas eso —se acercó a ella aun contra su voluntad, y tomó su abatido rostro entre su mano.

Serena se estremeció con el contacto.

—Bombón, eres bellísima. Pero…

De nueva cuenta tuvo que apartarse.

La rubia no pudo contenerse, si la despreciaba al menos se llevaría un recuerdo.

Su cuerpo aminoró de nueva cuenta la cercanía, y sin pensarlo le echó los brazos encima, buscando sus labios que temió encontrar cerrados.

Seiya le rodeó la cintura correspondiendo en su totalidad al contacto y en un momento de intrepidez se dejó llevar para recibir la dulzura de la ansiada boca femenina.

Era suave, y sus labios carnosos compaginaban a la perfección con los suyos. Su aliento le pareció afrutado y su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, casi celestial. Pero la imagen de Zafiro formándose abruptamente en su cabeza fue como un navajazo de dolor que lo hizo despertar.

—Serena, no puedo, perdón.

Se apartó de ella con el sopor del beso todavía en los labios y huyó, dejando a la rubia estupefacta en el umbral de su casa.

—Seiya… —masculló con el llanto agolpándose en su garganta.

.

.

.

Lo prometido es deuda, no fueron dos, fue uno más largo de lo normal.

Paso de volada a subirlo porque aun no termino la maleta D:

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, especialmente a mis queridas amigas Gabiusa y Elenmar, son las mejores.

Andreita Kou, es bueno saber que padeces del mismo mal en tus historias, la incertidumbre también me gusta. BTW, prometo pronto pasar a leerte.

Les mando un gran abrazo mi amados lectores, y prometo retomar el lunes con más entusiasmo. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 Everglow.**

* * *

Lo último que deseaba Serena aquella mañana era toparse con Seiya Kou o Kouba, como fuese.

Salió rumbo a la universidad aliviada de no habérselo encontrado en la calle y rogando no verlo en la escuela. Le parecía casi una maldición siempre advertirlo en los lugares menos esperados.

Tenía latente el beso de la noche anterior, al igual que sus palabras.

 _—"No puedo, perdón" ¡¿Pero qué demonios no puede?! Tal vez deba enfrentarlo mañana en la final, me merezco una explicación. Mmmh ¡Basta Serena, no le interesas!_

Como de costumbre llegaba tarde a la primera clase, un portazo en las narices le hizo saber que no la dejarían entrar. Abatida y enojada consigo misma por no levantarse más temprano se dirigió al jardín principal.

La explanada era muy bella, llena de árboles y una que otra banca sobre las que descansaban alumnos que seguramente como ella habían llegado tarde, parejitas que entre arrumacos se profesaban su amor a las siete y media de la mañana o estudiantes de arquitectura que afanosos intentaban reproducir en sus lienzos los edificios traseros.

Serena se sentía incómoda en aquel lugar, pero no deseaba ir a la cafetería en donde sería más propensa a ver gente indeseable, o a visitar a Mina que seguramente la atacaría con sus preguntas sobre cómo había recuperado el bendito pase.

Instintivamente se llevó las manos a los labios, como queriendo resguardar en su memoria la sensación; aunque eso le causase dolor.

—¿No te dejaron entrar a clases, cabeza de bombón?

 _—¿Cabeza de… bom-bón?_

La rubia giró esperanzada hacia la voz detrás suyo, sólo él la había llamado de esa forma.

Su mirada se topó de frente con el jovencito de los días anteriores. Llevaba puesto un Nomex* con el escudo de la Universidad grabado en el pecho, y el casco bajo el brazo. El rubio cenizo de su cabello ondeaba con el vientecillo matutino, y sus ojos fijos en ella la hicieron sonrojar.

—¿Hablas, o te ha comido la lengua el ratón? —le dijo acercándose a ella.

—Eh, eh, yo…

—Vaya, ¡qué linda te ves cuando te sonrojas!

 _—Él me dijo eso… —_ ¡Pues yo no lo creo! —respondió enfadada.

Si de algo estaba segura es que ya no caería con facilidad en los coqueteos embusteros de los chicos que la rodeaban.

—Sí que tienes temperamento, eso… me gusta.

Mientras decía esto, Haruka se sentaba al lado de la rubia que le parecía tan simpática. Serena no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente alterada ante la cercanía. Olía bien, y su gallardía parecía de otro mundo.

—¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa, preciosa?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No, nada de eso! —espetó poniéndose de pie.

Haruka soltó una breve carcajada, era obvio que la muchachita estaba incómoda, pero aun así lo disfrutaba.

—A veces lo nuevo da miedo, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Y tú eres algo nuevo? —reviró con seguridad Serena.

—Puede ser, depende de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Por supuesto, depende de qué tan nuevo quieres que sea para ti.

—Pues eres lo suficientemente nuevo como para considerarte un extraño y no hablar contigo.

—¡Wow, parece imposible que tanta maldad se albergue en un cuerpo tan pequeño!

Serena se sintió grosera, después de todo él nada le había hecho.

—Discúlpame, no quise ser mal educada. Podemos empezar de nuevo. Soy Serena —le dijo extendiendo la mano en son de paz.

—Mucho gusto, Serena, creo que ya me había presentado soy Haruka Tenou.

—¿Haruka? Ese nombre es…

—¿De mujer? —la interrumpió.

—Sí, pero bueno, no quiero decir que… bueno, yo…

Arrugó la nariz como intentado enmendar su atrevimiento. Haruka se puso de pie, colocándose justo frente a ella. Se veía imponente enfundada en su traje de piloto de carreras y Serena tragó saliva cuando con habilidad sintió apresado su mentón entre unos finos dedos.

—¿Acaso importa que sea hombre o mujer?

La afilada nariz descendió hasta posarse sobre la punta respingada de la otra que lo contemplaba atónita. Había algo en ese joven que la ponía temblorosa, pero de una forma distinta a los demás.

—¡Haruka!

Ambas se apartaron ante el llamado que más que saludo parecía reclamo.

Y ahí estaba como una cruel broma del destino, a quien quería evitar a toda costa, llevando del guante a la maravillosa "señorita perfección" como bien la habían nombrado ella y sus amigas.

—Michiru, veo que tampoco entraste a clases.

Su gélida mirada hacia el pelinegro no pasó desapercibida por Serena.

—Y yo veo que tú no estás entrenado como habías dicho.

La peli aguamarina hizo una pausa para observar con detenimiento al objeto de entretenimiento de su amada Haruka.

—¿Y no vas a presentarnos a tu amiguita?

—No, yo… tengo prisa.

La muchacha intentó escapar, pero nuevamente los dedos de Haruka la aprehendieron antes de poder salir corriendo.

—Ella es…

—Serena Tsukino —contestó con prontitud el pelinegro acompañante.

—¡Bravo, el monigote que siempre traes, habla!

—¡Haruka! No seas así. Seiya ¿la conoces?

Una punzada de celos le escocía la piel en ese momento. La forma en que los había encontrado aunado a la socarronería del rubio cenizo le hacían hervir la sangre. Una cosa era su hermano, pero este tipo quién era y qué se creía revoloteando como abeja en un panal alrededor de su bombón.

—¿Seiya?

Michiru se deshizo de su brazo, molesta por ser ignorada.

—¡Claro que la conozco! —respondió luego de unos segundos, regresando a su 'yo' Don Juan, ese que tan bien le salía. Se abrió paso entre Michiru y Haruka para aproximarse a ella.

—Pues, júzgame loco, pero cabeza de bombón tiene una cara de no saber ni tu nombre.

—¡¿Cabeza de bombón?! ¿Le dijiste…?

Seiya volteó adusto, ese tipo estaba comenzando a exasperarlo. Serena notó al instante la tensión.

—Sí, sí lo conozco es mi vecino —respondió intentando aminorar las cosas.

—¡Ya veo! En ese caso, Michiru ¿me acompañas por una soda?

Haruka notó al instante que entre esos dos había algo, y sonrió hacia sus adentros pensando que le había dado una buena dosis de su propia medicina a ese tal Seiya que tanto la exasperaba.

Michiru respondió colgándose ahora del brazo del piloto. Estaba realmente molesta de haberla visto con esa desconocida. Eran contadas las veces que se permitía sentir celos, mucho menos de ella, pero esta vez Haruka se había pasado así es que sin importarle el dejar a Seiya su nuevo capricho con la rubia optó por irse de ahí con Haruka. Tenía que alejarla.

Un silencio incómodo envolvió el ambiente. Serena podría jurar que se podía escuchar el sonido del carboncillo sobre el papel de los estudiantes de más atrás.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo al fin tomando su mochila.

—Serena, espera.

La rubia entornó la mirada sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Irás mañana a la final?

—Claro, mi mejor amiga también es concursante.

 _—Está molesta._

Seiya intentó acercarse a ella, pero el verla retroceder le hizo saber que no era bien recibido.

—Me gustaría mucho que pusieras atención a la canción que voy a cantar.

—¿Una canción?

—Sí, te veo mañana —le dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

Serena se quedó pensativa, de qué canción estaba hablando. Como fuese ya no se daría el lujo de emocionarse, Seiya no se la volvería a hacer.

CELOS DE SANGRE

—¡Por favor apúrense! Seiya, ¿qué tanto, haces? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Darién estaba impaciente en la entrada de la casa esperando a sus hermanos, al fin había llegado el día de la final y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la carrera artística de su hermano, lo apoyaría en esos momentos tan importantes para él.

Zafiro bajó antes que el concursante enfundado en unos jeans y una camisa azul marino que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, se había acostumbrado a usar corbata por lo que optó por un juvenil modelo que acompañara el atuendo. Lucía serio, pero, aunque no lo expresara dados los últimos acontecimientos estaba feliz por Seiya.

—¡Seiya Kouba, pareces una señorita!, ¡baja ya!

—Calmado Darién, ya estoy listo.

En lo alto de las escaleras apareció un atractivo Seiya, llevaba puesto un traje rojo a la medida, con una corbata amarilla contrastando, su larga cabellera atada como de costumbre y una rosa roja en la solapa.

Darién y Zafiro no pudieron menos que sonreír, de verdad se veía muy bien.

Subieron todos al auto de Darién, y se enfilaron hacia la Televisora Vía Láctea.

Por su parte, Mina había invitado a las chicas a arreglarse en su casa. La rubia estaba realmente emocionada. Daba vueltas por el recibidor con su exquisito vestido color coral que acentuaba a la perfección sus bien formadas curvas.

Ami, siempre sobria llevaba un discreto vestido azul cielo, pero no por eso menos bello y por último Serena las observaba a ambas desde el sillón ataviada con el vestido que había comprado para la ocasión. Un lindo modelo strapless que dejaba al descubierto los blancos y menudos hombros, más un incipiente escote adornado por el medallón que la rubia siempre cargaba.

—Nos vemos maravillosas, chicas muchas gracias por acompañarme en estos momentos.

—Mina Aino, ¿sentimental?

—¡Lo suficiente como para decirles cuanto las quiero!

La señora Aino bajó las escaleras interrumpiendo el tierno momento, era hora de irse o llegarían tarde.

Todo el camino Serena iba recordando las palabras de Seiya, y preguntándose qué canción cantaría, se sintió tentada a preguntarle a Mina si ella sabía, pero eso seguro desataría nuevamente los famosos cuestionamientos.

CELOS DE SANGRE

En la entrada de las instalaciones se armaba un gran revuelo, periodistas de otras televisoras intentaban sin mucho éxito conseguir alguna entrevista con los Kouba, al parecer alguien había filtrado que Seiya Kou era en realidad hijo de los difuntos Neherenia y Soichi Kouba ocasionado un gran alboroto por conocer el motivo que había llevado al joven a seguir los pasos de su madre, y sobre todo el por qué no había utilizado sus influencias y estaba metido en un concurso de aficionados.

Darién parecía algo molesto al bajar del auto, ese mundo no le interesaba y además le preocupaba que pudiese ser mal visto por la comunidad científica a la que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba entrar ganando terreno y respeto.

Por el contrario, Seiya parecía maravillado y acostumbrado a las cámaras. Zafiro desde atrás se limitaba a observar a sus hermanos.

—¡Seiya, Seiya!, pregunta para Radiodifusora Jubaan. ¿Es cierto que tu madre era la ex estrella de cine y televisión Neherenia Kouba?

—Hola, antes que todo. Pues… creo que los tres no podemos ocultar el parecido ¿no te parece?

—¡Seiya! —gritaba otro reportero intentado acercarse. —¿Tus hermanos también tienen intenciones de pertenecer al mundo del espectáculo?

Darién estuvo a punto de contestar la pregunta.

—No, mi hermano aquí presente es el genio de la familia y Zafiro, él será un gran fotógrafo.

Zafiro no pudo evitar mirar con cariño a su hermano, él siempre lo había tratado con admiración, tal vez sus palabras del otro día tenían mucho de verdad. Si él no se amaba nadie más lo haría.

—Seiya, ¿es cierto que llegaste a la final gracias a tus conocidos y el poder de tu familia?

Esa pregunta sin duda lo descolocó. Darién salió a su rescate como un león protector.

—Creo que es una pregunta fuera de lugar, somos una familia que trabaja y el talento no se compra, te invito a que veas su actuación del día de hoy, seguro te vas a responder solo — espetó Darién abriéndose paso entre los periodistas.

Una vez que pudieron entrar Seiya le agradeció.

—Gracias por apoyarme, aunque sé que no estás de acuerdo.

—No me agradezcas nada y ahora vete, Zafiro y yo vamos a nuestros lugares, mucha suerte Seiya.

Se fundieron en un fraterno abrazo.

—¿Y tú no me vas a desear suerte, Zaf?

—Por supuesto —contestó el muchacho acercándose.

El abrazo, aunque extraño se sintió sincero y eso alivió un poco los corazones de ambos, tal vez después de la final pudiesen hablar del tema que venían evadiendo.

Seiya se dirigió a los camerinos en donde ya estaban los demás participantes menos Mina.

Sabía que ella escucharía su canción, y esperaba que el mensaje que deseaba transmitir fuese entendido y recibido. Era la única forma que tenía por el momento de decirle lo que sentía.

Como un torbellino ingresó Mina con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su pelinegro contrincante y pasó de largo a vocalizar al fondo de la estancia.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo a escena. Mina estuvo realmente espectacular, esa chica había nacido para ser una estrella.

Era el turno de Seiya. Las manos le sudaban y su corazón latía con fuerza, sería la primera vez que cantase acompañado del piano y sobre todo que lo hiciera frente a ella.

Los reflectores sobre su rostro le impedían ver al público que permanecía en la penumbra del estudio, y ahí entre los asistentes de la parte media distinguió el medallón que siempre tenía consigo, resplandeciendo.

— _Everglow_ —pensó.

El piano de cola estaba dispuesto sobre una tarima, y una tenue luz alumbraba el banquillo en donde Seiya se colocó. Era su momento, cantaría para lograr ganar la final, pero más que todo cantaría para ella. Era una canción desconocida, compuesta por él durante los días que estuvo en conflicto consigo mismo. La noche que Serena lo había besado la había podido terminar.

Los productores en vano intentaron persuadirlo de cantar algo propio. "La gente no hará clic" le dijeron, pero eso a él poco o nada le importó.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a fluir por sus prodigiosos dedos, y su bello rostro con los ojos cerrados hizo suspirar a más de una presente, entre ellas a Serena.

La rubia sentía un calor abochornando sus mejillas, era el momento de saber qué quería que escuchara. ¿Acaso era una especie de mensaje?

Pronto se sintió envuelta en una calidez que emanaba la hermosa melodía y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando él comenzó a cantar.

 **EVERGLOW**

 **Oh! they say people come, say people go** **/ ¡Oh! Dicen que la gente viene, dicen que la gente va.**

 **This particular diamond was extra special** **/ Este diamante en particular fue muy especial.**

 **And though you might be gone / y aunque es posible que se haya ido.**

 **And the world may not know** **/ y que el mundo no puede saberlo.**

 **Still I see you, celestial/ Todavía te veo celestial.**

 **like a lion you ran, a goddess you rolled** **/ Como un león corriste, cabalgas como Diosa.**

 **Like an eagle you circled, in perfect purple** **/ Como un águila das vueltas en perfecto púrpura.**

 **So how come things move on, how come cars don't slow** **/ Entonces, cómo es que las cosas avanzan, cómo es que los autos no van lento.**

 **When it feels like the end of my world** **/ Cuando se siente como el final de mi mundo.**

 **When I should but I can't let you go?** **/ Cuando debería, pero no puedo dejarte ir.**

El corazón de Serena se oprimió, qué era eso que le impedía estar con ella.

 **But when I'm cold, cold / pero, cuando tengo frío, frío.**

 **Oh when I'm cold, cold / oh, cuando tengo frío, frío.**

 **There's a light that you give me when I'm in shadow / Me das luz, cuando estoy entre sombras.**

 **There's a feeling you give me, an everglow / Me das un sentimiento, un eterno resplandor.**

 **Like brothers in blood, sisters who ride / Como hermanos de sangre, como hermanas que viajan.**

 **And we swore on that night we'd be friends til we die / Y juramos esa noche, ser amigos hasta el final.**

 **But the changing of winds, and the way waters flow / Pero los vientos cambian, y la forma en que las aguas fluyen.**

 **Life as short as the falling of snow / La vida es tan corta como la nieve que cae.**

 **And now I'm gonna miss you I know / Y ahora voy a extrañarte, lo sé.**

Zafiro pudo percibir el poderoso mensaje de su hermano, pudo sentir como su voz deseaba viajar hasta el corazón de alguien, pero… de quién. En todo el tiempo juntos jamás lo había escuchado cantar con tal devoción, con tanta entrega. Parecía que el mundo había desaparecido y sólo estaban Seiya y su piano.

 **But when I'm cold, cold / Pero, cuando tengo frío, frío.**

 **In water rolled, salt / Atrapado en aguas saladas.**

 **I know that you're with me and the way you will show / Yo sé que estás conmigo, y cómo me lo demostrarás.**

 **And you're with me wherever I go / Y estás conmigo a donde vaya.**

 **And you give me this feeling this everglow / Y me das este sentimiento, este eterno resplandor.**

 **Oh- / Oh- I I I I**

 **What I wouldn't give for just a moment to hold / ¡Qué no daría por tenerte sólo un instante!**

 **Yeah I live for this feeling this everglow / Sí vivo por este sentimiento, por este eterno resplandor.**

 **So if you love someone, you should let them know / Así es que, si amas a alguien, deberías hacérselo saber.**

 **Oh the light that you left me will everglow / Oh, la luz que me dejaste resplandecerá eternamente.**

Una lágrima escapó de los zafiros ojos clavados en las teclas del piano. Esa canción representaba para Seiya el no quedarse con los sentimientos guardados, ya en el pasado lo había hecho con su padre, y ahora que él no estaba se arrepentía tanto de no haberle dicho lo cuánto lo amaba.

Entonar la última estrofa fue un bálsamo acariciando su alma, no habría más mentiras, ni verdades a medias. Ella y el mundo sabrían lo que sentía, y si tenía que apartarse lo haría a sabiendas de que siempre fue fiel a su corazón.

.

.

.

Este capítulo es dedicado con mucho amor para mi gran amiga Amorette, que me ayudó a escoger la canción Everglow de Coldplay. :) ¡Gracias, preciosa!

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

Después de unas merecidas vacaciones regreso con el capítulo 11, por fa háganme saber qué les pareció, sus reviews son el alimento de mi alma de escritora, no me dejen morir de inanición.

Un saludo especial a Andreita Kou, muchas gracias tocaya por tus lindos comentarios. Elenmar, amiga, es un gusto saber que esta historia te agrada, tenemos pendiente lo de la portada. Gabiusa, mi querida Gaby, espero con este capítulo 'desestrujar' tu kokoro. Sioux, muchas gracias por siempre dejarme tus comentarios, aprecio mucho que te guste lo que hago. Y por último pero no menos importante Sol Levine, no sabes lo feliz que me puso leerte, ojalá llegues pronto a esta mención, es un placer leerte y que me leas.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Nomex* es el traje completo que usan los pilotos de carreras.

NOTA DE AUTOR: La traducción no es literal, hay que darle un poquito de sentido a la letra, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Les mando un gran beso y un abrazo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12 Discordia.**

* * *

La emoción que embargaba a Serena la hizo levantarse de su asiento iniciando con fervor lo que sería un aplauso ensordecedor por parte del público presente hacia el chico y su magnífica interpretación.

Las palmas de sus manos encomiaban su sentir henchido de agitación. Sin saberlo, ahí, a escasas filas detrás de ella y sus amigas una azul mirada estaba clavada en su dorso como una lanza.

 _—Se-re-na._

Los ojos de Darién se desorbitaron al distinguir la blanca espalda adornada por dos bellos rizos dorados cayendo suavemente sobre ella. Parecía que el cielo le estaba haciendo un regalo.

En vano había intentado obtener información a través de Ami, y sus constantes desfogues nocturnos evocándola lo estaban casi volviendo loco. Y ahora la tenía justo frente a él.

Si aquello era una ofrenda divina, él la aprovecharía sin pensarlo.

Zafiro aplaudía igualmente de pie como el resto del público, y Darién se sintió apenado por haber desviado la atención de su hermano. Rápidamente se colocó al lado haciendo resonar con fuerza sus ánimos hacia el concursante que desde el banquillo observaba atónito la respuesta de los presentes.

—¡Estuvo fenomenal! ¡Va a ganar! ¿verdad, Darién? ¡Tiene que ganar!

Parecía que el menor de los Kouba no había advertido la presencia de su ángel dorado.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó prontamente el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada de la quinta fila.

Era el momento de la verdad, se había anunciado al tercer y cuarto lugar respectivamente quedando como últimos participantes Mina Aino de 19 años y Seiya Kou de 21.

Las porras y vitoreas de ambos retumbaban en el estudio, mientras el presentador caldeaba los ánimos azuzando el resultado dentro de un sobre dorado.

Serena sentía el corazón dividido, pero cualquiera que fuese el resultado le daba la impresión de que ambos lo tomarían muy bien. Estaban unidos de las manos viéndose fijamente uno en el otro como intentando apaciguar sus nervios en la mirada de su rival.

Al fin el presentador abrió el sobre. Su rostro asombrado tenía a todos al filo del asiento.

—Ha sido la final más reñida en todas las ediciones que hemos tenido de este concurso —dijo alzando el sobre por lo alto—. Con un 49% de los votos versus un 51% el ganador de la quinta edición de "Buscando a una estrella" es…

Zafiro oprimió con fuerza el brazo de Darién.

—¡Suerte, Mina!

—¡Suerte, Seiya!

Se susurraron con sinceridad.

—El ganador… o ganadora es…

Mina cerró los ojos con nervio, de no ser porque estaba tomada fuertemente de las manos de Seiya ya se habría desvanecido.

—Quien obtuvo el mayor número de votos es… ¡Mina Aino!

Una explosión de pirotecnia adornó el escenario principal, la rubia seguía con los ojos cerrados como intentando procesar los fonemas de su nombre de la boca del presentador. Seiya le sacudió las manos y la alzó en vilo sin que ella hubiese reaccionado del todo.

—¡Mina, ganaste!

—¿Eh? ¿Gané? ¡Oh, por Dios, gané! —comenzó a gritar emocionada mientras los demás compañeros se arremolinaban junto a ellos expresándoles su alegría.

Un atisbo de decepción se pudo percibir durante una milésima de segundo en la mirada zafiro, pero eso no era más que una pequeña fracción comparado con la satisfacción que le producía el haber llegado hasta la final y sobre todo el haber cantado para ella. De nueva cuenta buscó entre el público a su bombón y el contacto visual fue inevitable.

Una perlada sonrisa cubrió su rostro, mientras le miraba de fijo, ella era su premio.

Después del respectivo protocolo de premiación, y las fotos de rigor, era momento de desalojar el lugar, y encontrarse afuera con sus respectivos. Darién tomó con prontitud su chaqueta excusándose con el pretexto de ir al baño antes de partir.

—Zafiro te veo por los pasillos principales, debemos esperar a Seiya o la prensa nuevamente lo va a interceptar.

—Sí hermano, te espero.

El chico se dirigió hacia la salida, y Darién contra corriente avanzó filas más abajo hasta llegar a donde estaba ella todavía tomando sus cosas.

—¡Ami!

La jovencita alzó la mirada en cuanto escuchó aquella voz grave y profunda.

—Da-darién —atinó a responder apenada.

Serena rápidamente notó la masculina presencia. Era evidente que él estuviese ahí, después de todo eran hermanos, por lo que únicamente deseó internamente que él no se acordase de ella.

—Veo que vinieron a ver el concurso. A pesar de que sus palabras eran dirigidas a Ami, su pupila y becaria; la mirada era reservada únicamente para Serena.

—Eh, sí, sí. Mina Aino, la ganadora es amiga nuestra —respondió Ami arrugando el programa que tenía entre las manos con franca vergüenza.

—Ya veo, pues felicidades para ella. Y bien —intensificó la mirada hacia su rubia obsesión—. ¿No piensas saludarme? ¿O es que acaso no me recuerdas?

La peli azul sintió de pronto la incomodidad de estar entre los dos, apartándose un poco. Ni tardo ni perezoso Darién aprovechó el nuevo hueco para acercarse a ella y tomar con galantería la nívea mano que en ese momento se tensaba al contacto.

—¿Me recuerdas, Serena? —le dijo mientras se llevaba el dorso a los labios.

—Sí, te recuerdo, buenas noches…

La apenas apreciable humedad de sus labios sobre su piel fue una sensación que no le agradó en lo absoluto.

—Disculpa, debo ir… al baño.

Darién sintió como la manecita resbalaba de la presión ejercida por sus dedos, con inquietud.

 _—Serena…_

Ami no entendía el porqué de la reacción de su amiga, pero el ceño hosco de su jefe hacia el perceptible rechazo de ella la hicieron hipotetizar lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente el encuentro casual que Serena medianamente le había contado tenía algo más oculto, algo que no había querido decir.

Antes de que la rubia emprendiese la huida, y en un intento desesperado por mantenerla en cercanía, Darién masculló el ofrecimiento más pretencioso y falso que se le pudo ocurrir. Después de todo, él jamás había sido un habilidoso del flirteo, pero sabía muy bien cómo salir a flote de la mayor parte de las situaciones a las que se enfrentaba.

—¡¿Tan pronto se marchan?! Tengo reservado un espacio en el mejor restaurante de Tokio para festejar a Seiya mi hermano, y me encantaría que nos acompañaran.

Las jovencitas se voltearon a ver, para después girar hacia la Señora Aino que parecía no haber escuchado la conversación.

—Gracias Darién, eres muy amable, pero festejaremos con Mina, ¿verdad, Señora Aino?

Serena buscaba con desesperación el escape a través de la madre de su amiga, aunque podría significar estar cerca de Seiya y sobre todo una oportunidad para hablar con él, había algo que le indicaba que no era prudente.

—Perdón, no estaba prestando atención a la plática —señaló la mamá de Mina revolviendo la cabeza.

El pelinegro notó que había ignorado a la dama presente, por lo que atentamente se disculpó por no haberla saludado, incluyéndola al instante en la invitación.

—¡Qué caballero, muchas gracias!

La Señora Aino parecía maravillada con el apuesto joven que tenía enfrente, tal vez pudiese ser un buen partido para su querida Mina.

—Niñas, yo estoy muy cansada, pasaré a felicitar a mi hija y me retiro, pero ¡vamos! ustedes son jóvenes y estoy segura que ella querrá festejar, vayan con este guapo muchacho ¡Anden! Las va a cuidar ¿no es cierto, jovencito?

—Por supuesto —respondió Darién con prontitud.

—Pe-ro. Tartamudeó Serena, más, un pellizco por parte de Ami la hizo desistir en su oposición.

—Bueno, voy a reunirme con mi hermano y enseguida vuelvo con ustedes.

—Gracias, nosotras iremos por Mina y mejor nos vemos todos en el estacionamiento, ¿si te parece? —agregó la peli azul que todavía tomaba del brazo a su amiga para evitar cualquier escapada.

—Excelente, las espero afuera entonces.

Darién caminó a velocidad hacia la salida, no tenía idea de cómo conseguiría las reservaciones, que tan dadivosamente acababa de ofrecer, y maquinalmente llamó a Setsuna.

Las chicas se quedaron un momento más.

—Ami, yo no quiero…

—Lo sé Serena, pero no es el momento de ser groseras, por favor es mi jefe.

—Está bien —murmuró derrotada.

CELOS DE SANGRE

—Bueno, ¿Setsuna? Gracias por contestarme necesito un favor urgente.

La morena se levantó exaltada de su cama al sonar de su celular, por un momento creyó que esa llamada semi nocturna tenía otro propósito.

—Claro, Darién. Lo que ocupes.

—Necesito que me reserves en el mejor restaurante de Tokio, es una mesa para no sé… diez personas, pero tiene que ser el más exclusivo y para ¡ya!

—Darién, pero yo…

—¿Puedes?

—Sí, claro.

Aunque no lo dijo Setsuna sintió algo herido el orgullo, la estaba tratando como a una secretaria cualquiera, y no como su colega y mano derecha.

—Pero Darién, ¡esos restaurantes cuestan una fortuna!

—¡¿Y?! Soy un Kouba, puedo pagar eso y más.

—Lo siento, tienes razón.

Si alguien sabía de la política de austeridad con que se manejaba era ella, por lo que supuso que su comentario no sería mal recibido, pero Darién tenía la boca llena de razón, él era un Kouba y ella no era más que una simple empleada.

—Enseguida veo qué puedo hacer y te regreso la llamada.

—Gracias.

El pelinegro estaba ávido, al fin tendría entre sus manos a su ansiada pretensión.

Zafiro seguía esperando a Darién en la entrada y al verlo doblar por el pasillo lo alcanzó.

—Hermano, ¿pasa algo? Te estaba esperando y no llegabas.

—Ah, Zafiro. Ve a buscar a Seiya mientras hago unas llamadas, dile que iremos todos a cenar. Los veo en el estacionamiento.

El brillo inusual en su mirada llenó de júbilo al menor de los Kouba, al parecer festejarían el logro de Seiya, que, aunque no hubiese ganado, para ellos era motivo suficiente para celebrar en familia.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de ir y venir, al fin estaban los tres reunidos en el estacionamiento.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos? Tengo hambre.

—Espera un poco Seiya, invité a unas amigas.

Darién volteaba ansioso hacia la salida trasera de la televisora por donde seguramente saldría ella en compañía de sus dos amigas.

—¿Unas… ¡amigas!? Pero ¿qué es esto? ¡¿Quién secuestró a mi hermano?!

Seiya veía con diversión a Darién mientras simulaba ser un médico auscultando al raro espécimen que se presentaba como un renovado y casanova hermano mayor.

—¡Basta, quiero celebrar con ustedes! y resulta que Ami mi becaria es amiga de Mina la chica que ganó. Consideré caballeroso invitarlas a la celebración, espero que no les importe.

 _—Bombón…_

El pulso de Seiya comenzó a acelerarse cuantiosamente al advertir que era altamente probable que Serena estuviera entre los invitados. El único que permanecía apacible, aunque no por mucho tiempo era Zafiro que desconocía la triangulación que estaba por suscitarse.

La risa armoniosa, pero a altos decibeles de Mina les anunció que ya venían. Como un bólido visual, la figura deseada apareció en escena. Los tres hermanos posaron su contemplación en la rubia de coletas que caminaba al lado de la otra blonda ganadora; tragando saliva cada quien, sin darse cuenta del otro al costado en igualdad de condiciones.

Serena pudo sentir la presión de los tres demandando atención, y optó por agachar la vista.

—¡Serena!

Zafiro fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

—¿La… la conoces?

Darién parecía confundido ante la familiaridad con que su hermano había saludado.

—Pues claro, ella es…

—Nuestra vecina —completó Seiya agregando una de sus sonrisas de impacto.

Los pómulos de la chica se tornaron ligeramente rojizos, siendo Darién quien lo percibió al instante; tratando de analizar con celeridad la situación del encuentro y las posiciones de cada uno de los presentes.

—¿Vecina?

Todo este tiempo fantaseando con ella, teniendo que exagerar su amabilidad para con su amiga e ideando formas de contactarla, para nada. Para que la hubiese tenido frente a sus narices sin saberlo. Y muy probablemente alguno de sus hermanos, por no decir que Seiya ya le hubiesen puesto los ojos encima, sino es que hasta las manos. El enfado propio de los celos comenzó a calentarle las venas.

—¡Así que tú eres Darién Kouba!

Mina tenía un poco nublada la cabeza pues había bebido algunas copas del champagne que ofrecieron en la producción.

—Sí, muchas felicidades señorita Aino.

—¡Ay, llámame Mina! *hip* —el hipo irrumpió en su intento de coquetería.

—Mina, ¿estás bien? Si quieres podemos irnos ya, y…

—No, Serena, ¡cómo crees que nos vamos a ir si esto hay que celebrarlo! Además, Seiya está aquí.

Serena arqueó las dos cejas agrandando su mirada. Imprudencia era la palabra que podía definir a la perfección a su mejor amiga.

—¿Traen auto? —el tono de Darién había cambiado por uno un tanto más adusto, mientras no supiera cómo estaban las cosas y qué tanta interacción había existido entre ellos no estaría en paz.

—Sí, claro. Mi mamá me dejó las llaves y se fue en taxi.

—Mina, no creo que debas manejar, estás algo mareada —Serena volteó a ver el auto semi compacto y con falsa decepción indicó: —Pero… ¡Qué lástima, no cabemos!

Seguía intentado zafarse del compromiso, aunque no le sería tan fácil.

—Puedo manejar su auto, si no te importa. Seiya, llévate tú el mío.

Ahora Darién hablaba con su característico tono mandón, lo que él quería era ir en el auto con Serena de copiloto, pretextando que Mina debía ir atrás por aquello del mareo.

—Sabes que no me gusta manejar tu auto, mejor yo las llevo.

—No, es un auto ajeno ¿y si le pasa algo? ¡No, de ninguna manera! Yo me haré responsable, si no quieres manejar que lo haga Zafiro.

—En fin, cómo sea. Bombón ¿te vienes con nosotros?

 _—¡¿Bombón?! —_ gritaron mentalmente ambos hermanos.

Zafiro que hasta el momento permanecía en silencio absorto en la belleza y en las sacudidas que le producían tenerla muy cerca, apenas y había prestado atención al lío de los autos hasta que las palabras cariñosas de Seiya para con su ángel dorado lo alertaron.

 _—¡Maldición!_ —se recriminó el de coleta azabache.

Seiya no había querido nombrarla así frente a Zafiro, pero, realmente se le había escapado con total naturalidad.

El menor carraspeó mientras entrecerraba los ojos, molesto en dirección a Seiya que parecía querer explicar sus palabras.

Mientras el silencio incómodo crecía, un repentino flash back inundó los pensamientos de Darién aclarándole la jugada.

 _—Sucede que… a Zafiro le gusta alguien. El problema es que ese alguien, pues… me gusta también a mí y creo que soy correspondido._

 _—Entiendo._

 _—Darién, sé que siempre has pensado que soy un Don Juan, pero de verdad que no. Y está chica es especial, bueno era especial._

 _—¿Por qué hablas en pasado?_

 _—Porque estamos hablando de Zafiro. Deberías verlo, habla de ella con tanto entusiasmo que en cuanto me di cuenta que era la misma persona, no pude decirle nada._

 _—¿Y no crees que es peor que se entere a la mala? Si dices que esa muchacha te corresponde, entonces ¿qué harás cuando los vea juntos?_

 _—Cosa altamente probable, es nuestra vecina._

— _¡Seiya…!_

Darién apretó con violencia los dientes a la par del puño derecho, mientras el odio, y la envidia comenzaban a carcomerle la piel.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero que todos se encuentren de maravilla.

Ahora sí ya se armó. Espero, en los siguientes capítulos desarrollar este conflicto; intensificando la sosa personalidad de Darién (saben que es verdad), y ahora sí con nuestro Seiya por delante como debe ser.

Espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo, prometo que el lemon se acerca ;)

Un saludo especial a mis amigas Gabiusa y Elenmar que jamás me dejan morir y ellas sí colaboran con los reviews, jajaja. *carita triste*

A Ana Cristina, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y sí, te prometo ya voy a terminar mi otro fic, al parecer me emocioné de más con este AU, pero no me olvido ¡lo juro! y Sioux, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios en FB :)

Que tengan un excelente finde, y estén al pendiente porque estaré subiendo en estos días mi FIC participante en el reto Octubre de Ladies Kou, para que me apoyen ¡Arriba esos pulgares!

Besos y abrazos estelares.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13 ¿Hermano o enemigo?**

* * *

La entrada del restaurante era lujosa hasta el extremo presuntuoso. Lo que hubiese hecho Setsuna para conseguir aquel lugar era de aplaudirse.

Darién había recibido la llamada de confirmación momentos después de la indiscreción de Seiya, por lo que tuvo que apartarse unos segundos. Mientras tanto este había salido al paso con alguna ocurrencia hacia Mina que gracias a su incipiente embriaguez había podido en apariencia distraer la atención.

Al final, la distribución de los autos, dio por resultado a Darién manejando el auto de Mina con Ami de copiloto y Aino atrás bebiendo agua. Y en el otro vehículo Seiya al volante, seguido de Serena por recomendación de Zafiro, que en realidad lo que deseaba era poder observarlos desde el fondo y descifrar qué se estaba cocinando entre ellos dos.

Los últimos en llegar al valet parking fueron estos. Seiya bajó con prontitud para darle la vuelta al auto y abrirle la puerta a la chica, pero unos ojos zafiros semejantes a los suyos ya lo esperaban con un "yo lo hago" que echaba chispas.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos. ¿Cuentan con alguna reservación?

—Ya nos esperan, mi nombre es Seiya Kouba.

—Señor Kouba, bienvenido, su hermano está en la segunda planta, acompáñeme por favor.

En un nuevo intento de caballerosidad, Seiya intentó tomar la espalda de Serena para hacerla entrar primero, pero la mano de Zafiro efectuando la acción lo hicieron desistir al momento, sintiéndose por primera vez molesto ante la actitud adoptada por él.

La mesa del fondo con vista a la ciudad, había sido el lugar elegido para la velada. Darién parecía de lo más divertido en compañía de Mina, causando la extrañeza de los tres que estaban próximos a reunirse a la celebración.

—Seiya, llegaste. Pensé que te habías perdido. Es la persona más distraída que conozco, discúlpenlo —dijo volteando a ver a Ami y Mina.

El ceño del pelinegro se ajustó en una línea, dejando ver que ese comentario le había parecido innecesario.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a festejar.

Hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole al mesero que trajera la botella y llenara las copas. Además de ponerse en pie para dejar la cabecera de la mesa, y coordinar a su antojo los lugares.

—Seiya, siéntate aquí hermano, este debe ser tu lugar.

Sus ojos no eran los mismos de unos minutos atrás, parecía que su mirada gritaba envidia en cada palabra forzada que dejaba entrever con supuesta amabilidad.

 _—No entiendo, ¿qué le pasa? De Zafiro lo comprendo, pero Darién…_

—¡Anda, no te quedes ahí parado! Siéntate aquí. Tú, Mina, obviamente quédate ahí a su lado.

Con la presteza de un felino acechando a su presa, rápidamente se coló entre todos hasta llegar a Serena.

—Señorita, por favor. Le dijo al tiempo que halaba una de las sillas, para que la chica se sentase justo a su costado, sin más opción para Zafiro que colocarse al lado de Ami.

 _—No, no puede ser, Darién… él también…_

La conducta errática de su hermano le habían dado en el clavo a Seiya. Se sintió un estúpido por tener a la muchacha en semejante situación. Tres hermanos peleando como perros por un poco de su atención cuando ella era más que eso. Se asqueó hacia Darién a quien desconocía por completo, parecía un maniático queriendo captar la mayor atención y a juzgar por el rostro cenizo de ella ante sus acercamientos, era casi seguro que no la estaba pasando de lo mejor.

Y por otro lado Zafiro, que, aunque había decido hacerse a un lado, ahora entendía que no era la mejor opción si lo que quería era forjarle carácter a su hermano. Estaba siendo condescendiente con él, al grado de la lástima y eso no más que beneficiarlo, lo estaba perjudicando.

Y por último pensó en él, en lo mucho que desearía poder hacer desaparecer a todos los presentes, convertir esa mesa lujosa en una de lámina; adornada con un pintoresco mantel a cuadros, y ese exótico menú en aquellas hamburguesas que pudo degustar junto a ella. Volver a verla con los labios sucios, y la sonrisa desbordante.

—¡Propongo un brindis! — dijo Darién tomando la copa entre los dedos pulgar y medio. — Por el éxito que esta noche presenciamos, en donde triunfó la belleza — mientras decía esto, le regalaba un guiño a Mina. — Y por mis amados hermanos. Por Seiya que, aunque quedó en segundo lugar, se merece mi admiración.

—¡Salud! —exclamaron todos mientras chasqueaban las copas al centro de la mesa.

Parecía que los temas de conversación eran abordados únicamente por Darién y Mina, que, en su furor máximo, reía a carcajadas ante cada comentario del Kouba.

Al notar el pelinegro mayor, que Serena parecía aburrida e incluso incómoda aquella noche, y que sus celestes daban la impresión de buscar con desesperación encontrarse con los de su hermano. Darién decidió cambiar la táctica por una, un tanto más agresiva.

—Y bien, Mina, ¿con cuántas jovencitas salió mi hermanito durante las audiciones?

—¡Perdón!

Aunque la rubia estaba mareada, y más que encantada con él. El comentario le había parecido totalmente fuera de lugar. Seiya únicamente apretó la copa contra los labios, llevándose un gran sorbo que le impidiese abrir la boca para acallar a su hermano.

—¡Pero no me vean así! todos sabemos que mi hermano es un casanova. Ya saben lo que dicen soltero, pero jamás solo.

La socarronería de sus palabras, estaba comenzando a tensar la mesa, y definitivamente el vino que no dejaba de servirse no era precisamente el mejor mediador del momento. Serena se removía incómoda ante los comentarios de Darién, y con pesar se preguntaba si todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no había sido más que un capricho de un chico que evidentemente podía tener el mundo a sus pies si se lo proponía.

Darién continúo.

—Como aquella chica, ¿recuerdas Zafiro? ¡Sonoko! Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Seiya, y al final mi querido hermano optó por quedarse con la mejor amiga, ¡vaya puntada! ¿no creen? Ojalá yo tuviera esa suerte con las mujeres.

Sus mejillas comenzaban a pintarse de rojo, y su camisa estaba desabrochada por un botón de más, lo cual no era costumbre. Sí, el mayor se había embriagado.

Zafiro se quedó en silencio percibiendo que la intención de Darién era ridiculizar a Seiya, pero ¿por qué?

—Darién, no te parece que has bebido bastante, creo que es mejor que llevemos a las señoritas a sus casas y nos retiremos.

—¡Estamos festejando, Seiya!

—Darién… —el pelinegro se puso en pie.

—¡Siéntate, no vas a arruinar la velada de Mina y de ellas sólo porque te molestó que les contara una de tus aventuras!

—¡¿Dijiste aventuras?!

Seiya dejó la copa sobre la mesa, esta vez no iba a permitir que siguiera diciendo estupideces, no frente a ella.

El tono se había elevado y las chicas estuvieron a punto de interrumpir para secundar a Seiya en su idea de irse, incluso parecía que Mina había disminuido su estado ante la encendida situación.

—Darién, creo que no traigo mi inhalador, mejor ya vámonos.

Zafiro que había permanecido en silencio, pensó que con aquello podría ingerir en la decisión de Darién de marcharse.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada, mientras pedía que le sirvieran más vino.

—Pero ¡qué aburridos están esta noche, y eso que yo soy el "serio" de la familia! Fue sólo un chiste Seiya, nadie te va a juzgar por tirarte a dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

—¡Basta, ya!

Un manotazo en la mesa dejó mudos, no sólo a los presentes sino a los comensales de las mesas contiguas. Seiya no iba a permitir un solo comentario más del tipo. Por dentro, Darién sonría sabiendo que al menos sus siseos sembrarían la duda en la rubia.

El capitán de meseros se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Todo en orden, caballeros?

—La cuenta por favor — pidió Zafiro con voz temblorosa, jamás había visto a sus hermanos actuar de aquella manera.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Las tres amigas, bajaron juntas a sabiendas de que los ánimos volverían a caldearse cuando el tema de los coches saliera a flote.

—Ami, creo que lo mejor será que pidamos un taxi, podemos volver por la mañana por el auto de la mamá de Mina. Pueden quedarse en mi casa.

En esos momentos, lo único que deseaba Serena era mantenerse lejos de todo ese circo sin sentido que habían armado a costa suya.

—Eh, sí, me parece lo más correcto.

—¡De ninguna manera! Yo las llevo.

Darién no estaba dispuesto a dejarlas ir así como así.

—Darién, no vas a manejar.

—Creo que no escuché bien, ¿dijiste algo, hermanito?

—Dije que no vas a manejar, y en todo caso, si ellas desean irse por su cuenta creo que están en todo su derecho después de la pesada velada que les estamos haciendo pasar.

—Habla por ti.

—Darién, por favor. Estamos actuando inapropiadamente —Zafiro tomaba del brazo al mayor como intentando contenerlo.

Los autos aparecieron a la entrada y Darién tomó al instante una de las llaves.

—Dame esas llaves.

Seiya estaba adusto con la mano extendida. Esperaba que en el fondo la cordura que caracterizaba a su consanguíneo lo hiciera reaccionar. Pero era demasiado tarde. Darién estaba fuera de sí.

—Parece que estás exagerando las cosas, puedo manejar perfectamente, si lo que pretendes es acaparar a las jovencitas presentes, mejor dilo.

—¡Yo me voy! ¡¿Vienen conmigo?!

Serena caminó hacia la acera de enfrente, estaba furiosa, el tipo le parecía desagradable sin aparente razón hasta ese momento en que lo vio como un perfecto idiota.

—No te voy a permitir que hables de ese modo. ¡Serena, espera!

El pelinegro de coleta intentó adelantarse hasta la chica para tomarla del brazo evitando que se fuera.

—¿Es eso, o me equivoco?

Una mano ejerciendo presión sobre su brazo fue lo que obtuvo. El mediano no tuvo más opción que zafarse de un brusco tirón; que hizo detener la marcha a la rubia para voltear a ver qué sucedía.

—¡Basta los dos! —Zafiro intentó ponerse en medio, pues ambos hermanos parecían estar a punto de soltar el primer golpe. —Darién sabes perfecto que no podemos exponernos de esta manera, para por favor.

—¡Cómo siempre, dos contra uno!

—Darién, no me obligues a hacerte callar de una buena vez.

Seiya se mantenía tenso mientras la solapa de su saco seguía siendo detenida por el puño del otro. Rápidamente la seguridad del lugar se hizo presente.

—Señores, les pido amablemente que se retiren o me veré en la penosa necesidad de llamar a la policía.

—Darién, hermano, por favor…

La mano poco a poco comenzó a destrenzarse mientras Darién accedía al abrazo de Zafiro que lo rodeaba por la cintura. Serena permanecía inmóvil a unos cuantos metros.

—No pasa nada, es sólo una tonta pelea de hermanos —dijo con una falsa calma en su voz—. Si no quieren que maneje de acuerdo. Zafiro, lleva a las señoritas, yo me iré con Seiya necesitamos aclarar este mal entendido.

—Pero… El menor no estaba seguro de que esa fuese la mejor opción.

—Está bien, Zafiro. Yo lo llevo. Por favor con mucho y cuidado, y por favor… discúlpenme.

Estaba realmente apenado, de un momento a otro Darién se había vuelto loco, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba o qué sentía él también hacía su bombón, pero eso no le importaba, al menos no por lo pronto. Lo que le dolía era haber hecho sentido mal a la dueña de sus sentimientos, y que ella pensase mal de él debido a las barbaries dichas por su hermano.

Zafiro obedeció presto a la indicación de Seiya y abordó el auto de la madre de Mina seguido de las demás, que entre susurros se despidieron con preocupación de ambos hermanos.

En cuanto el auto arrancó y se perdió de vista al doblar la esquina, Darién avanzó al lado del conductor.

—Súbete.

—Te dije que no ibas a manejar.

—Súbete o te rompo la cara, ya mismo.

A fin de evitar un escándalo, Seiya aceptó ir de copiloto. Al subir azotó la portezuela, mientras el otro arrancaba a velocidad.

—¡Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa!

—¿Ya te acostaste con ella?

—¡¿Qué?!

Seiya parecía no haber comprendido sus palabras aunque habían sido perfectamente audibles en su cabeza.

—Lo que oíste, ¿ya te acostaste con ella?

—¡Para el auto!

—¡No, responde! —su pie ejerció más fuerza sobre el acelerador, forzando al motor a emitir un rugido.

La avenida estaba desolada, y el auto avanzaba a gran rapidez por ella.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Darién, para ahora mismo!

Un rechinido de llantas detuvo abruptamente la marcha, de no haber sido porque ambos portaban el cinturón de seguridad, probablemente habrían salido proyectados al frente.

—¡¿Vas a responder o te saco la respuesta a golpes?!

—¿Qué te pasa? Bájate, yo voy a manejar. Eres un imbécil.

Seiya se deshizo del cinturón para descender y quitarlo del asiento a como diera lugar. Al abrir la puerta, Darién observaba al frente con la mirada aún más perdida.

—¿Es buena al menos? —sus labios dibujaban una media sonrisa, satisfecho. Conocedor de que su comentario lo haría explotar. No había nada que deseara más en ese momento que pelear como un salvaje para desquitar su frustración.

—No voy a caer en tu estúpido juego si es lo que pretendes.

—Ah, ¿no?

Darién sacó el cuerpo abalanzándose al instante sobre el otro que recibió desprevenido el empujón cayendo al suelo.

Un puño cerrado directo al mentón, fue lo primero que percibió cuando intentó ponerse de pie.

—¡Levántate! ¡Te digo que te levantes!

Seiya se puso rápidamente en pie, el golpe le había dolido pero no más que el haber llegado a ese punto con el hermano que tanto amaba.

—¡¿Esto quieres?! ¡Vamos, golpéame todo lo que se te antoje, yo no voy a pelear!

—¡Eres un cobarde!

—Di lo que quieras —mientras decía esto, se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que comenzaba a correr por su labio reventado—. No te reconozco.

El timbre del celular comenzó a sonar al tiempo que iluminaba la bolsa de su pantalón. Era Zafiro que temía que algo hubiese sucedido en la demora.

—¡Bueno!

—¡Seiya! ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, ya casi llegamos —y colgó sin dejar que su hermano dijera algo más.

—¡Súbete, ya, estás borracho!

Darién sonrió burlescamente.

—Ya veo, ni siquiera te has acostado con ella, no me digas que estás enamorado. Pues bien, yo estrenaré por ti a esa zorra.

La ira lo cegó sin remedio, podía decir lo que quisiera pero jamás hablar mal de ella. La sangre le bombeó a toda velocidad cuando todo su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante para acometer sobre quien ya no podía decirse su hermano. El puño se corrió directo al ojo derecho dejando un hematoma formándose y una abertura en la ceja que comenzó a sangrar profusamente, mientras con la otra mano lo apresaba junto a la puerta del auto abierta.

—¡Te lo advertí Darién, te lo advertí!

.

.

.

:o ¡Buenas noches!

Este capítulo estuvo intenso a la hora de redactarlo, confieso que cada diálogo de Darién me revolvía el estómago, pero bueno, dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Quiero agradecer cada uno de sus reviews, especialmente a Abel que se puso al corriente con la historia, es súper grato volver a tenerte por aquí, tus comentarios son el mejor aliciente para seguir adelante.

Alejasmín, mil gracias linda; por tus comentarios y por lo que platicamos. Promete que vas a terminar esa historia que me mostraste, quiero leerla.

Amely614, espero que esta actualización haya llegado rápido para ti, muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

Gueramonti88, A mí me encanta que te encante. :)

Blackmlady123, ahora sí, ya se armó de verdad. Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo.

Gabiusa, mi amiga. Me uno al club de odiamos a Darién en estos capítulos, entre tu historia y la mía ya recibió su dosis de aquí a la semana entrante. Gracias por siempre apoyarme.

Elenmar, yo también te quiero mucho, y pues bueno resultó que el borracho fue otro. Espero que te guste :)

Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer infinitamente a todos aquellos que me siguen y que disfrutan junto conmigo las ideas que plasmo en este espacio. Hoy tuve la fortuna de hacerme merecedora al primer lugar el reto Oktoberfest del grupo Ladies Kou Oficial con el OS In Another Life, y me siento honrada, me faltan las palabras para describir lo que siento.

Pueden estar seguros que cada párrafo que hago es con mucho amor, esfuerzo y dedicación.

¡GRACIAS TOTALES!


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14 Una confesión.**

* * *

Seiya se sentía hervir. Su puño levantado amenazaba con volver a acometer sobre el rostro mal trecho del otro en cuanto osase expedir una palabra ofensiva más.

—Acaso ¿así ibas a ponerte con Zafiro?

—Es diferente, Zafiro no es un idiota mal nacido como tú.

Darién sacudió la cabeza salpicando de sangre la manga que cubría el brazo que aprehendía su cuello con fuerza.

La intensidad de la presión fue descendiendo al igual que la mano empuñada del pelinegro de coleta.

—¡¿Por qué lo haces?! Darién, tú no eres esto…

—Te equivocas, soy esto y mucho más. Soy mejor que tú, y ella tendrá que saberlo.

Los ojos zafiros comenzaban a templarse. No quería pelear, no con él. Era su carne, su sangre.

—¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

—¡Eso crees tú, la conozco mejor que ustedes! Ella me pertenece desde el momento en que pude tocar su piel.

—Serena no es un pedazo de carne, y nosotros no somos perros esperando la tajada. Creo que esto se está saliendo de control, vamos a casa… por favor.

En cuanto Seiya se apartó apenas unos milímetros, Darién aprovechó la ocasión para ser ahora él quien lo aprisionara. En un brusco movimiento en donde tomó al muchacho por el cuello lo acorraló contra el auto, intercambiando posiciones.

—¡Esto no se ha acabado, hermanito!

Darién siseaba como lunático, escupiendo en cada palabra que pronunciaba cerca del blanco rostro que comenzaba a tornarse carmesí debido a la asfixia del agarre.

—¡Su-él-ta-me!

Seiya se llevó ambas manos al cuello intentando desatorar las garras que le impedían respirar. Su fuerza superó después de unos segundos, quedando estupefacto ante el odio con que Darién había intentado ahorcarlo. Tosió en varias ocasiones intentando contener las ganas de vomitar, mientras el otro lo observaba a un solo ojo, pues el otro lo tenía prácticamente cerrado.

—Eres patético Darién. ¡Te desconozco!

A tumbos el pelinegro intentó atacar nuevamente, pero el golpe fue esquivado con facilidad haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente sobre el asfalto. Seiya subió al auto que permanecía prendido y arrancó dejando a su hermano mayor ridiculizado sobre el piso.

Aceleró con la intensidad de la rabia que le corría a gotas por las mejillas, mezclándose al final con el rojo de la comisura del labio ensangrentado. Tenía que alejarse de ahí, despejar los nubarrones de violencia que le impedían ver que detrás de todo eso estaba él, su hermano, su héroe, su familia, su todo.

Las luces de los semáforos le parecían ser otra especie de candiles, parte del alumbrado público. Seiya no veía, no escuchaba. Era sólo él, su tristeza fundida con coraje y su pie en el pedal.

De pronto salió al paso un auto más en sentido perpendicular. La potente luz sobre sus ojos y el claxon penetrando sus tímpanos lo hicieron volantear.

El esquivo lo hizo estamparse de frente contra un árbol, su rostro se impactó abruptamente contra el volante, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a brotar de la herida en su cabeza. Escuchaba vagamente a alguien más llamándolo, pero los sonidos comenzaban a ser confusos en su mente, impidiéndole responder. La respiración comenzaba a provocarle dolor y una fuerte opresión en su pecho lo hicieron perder el conocimiento.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Serena esperaba acurrucada en el piso de su habitación, llevaba dos horas pegada a la puerta corrediza de su balcón esperando señales de los hermanos, pero hasta el momento no había nada. Zafiro la había dejado a ella primero, para luego tomar el auto de Seiya y llevar a Ami, con el susto Mina había bajado su incipiente mareo y decidió manejar a casa. Ambas prefirieron no quedarse, para darle espacio a su amiga, seguramente él ya había regresado.

Su pecho le golpeteaba con fuerza y un mal presentimiento la tenían al borde la histeria. Por momentos parecía que iba a tomar valor para bajar las escaleras, cruzar la acera e ir a preguntarle a Zafiro lo que fuera.

—Seiya…

La noche la había dejado alterada. Los comentarios de Darién le hacían dudar y dentro de su cabeza le parecía escuchar a todos como un torbellino de verdades a medias, aun así. Se mantenía a la espera. El hecho de haberlos dejado ir solos le había parecido una idea terrible, pero en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer, era quedarse junto al balcón al aguardo de que el auto al fin llegase.

El sueño la venció por completo, quedando recostada sobre el piso con la manta enrollada a modo de almohada. Eran probablemente las dos de la mañana cuando su celular comenzó a sonar a su lado haciéndola despertar exaltada al notar que estaba en el suelo y que el auto todavía no llegaba.

Adormilada, contestó la llamada alarmándose al instante por el tono del interlocutor.

—Serena, perdona que te despierte, pero ha ocurrido algo.

—Ami, ¡¿qué sucede?!

—Antes prométeme que vas a guardar la calma.

—¡Basta, me estás asustando! —Serena se había incorporado del piso para sentarse sobre la cama.

—Es… Seiya…

—¡Seiya! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?

—Mi mamá me habló muy preocupada para decirme que durante su guardia recibieron en emergencias a un chico, y su ID indicaba que se trataba de Seiya, me habló al instante porque sabe que es hermano de mi jefe y que estábamos con ellos. No hemos podido localizar a Darién, ni a Zafiro, y sólo pensé en ti. Por favor ve a su casa y avísales de esto.

La rubia contemplaba la esquina de su habitación estupefacta, mientras un nudo comenzaba a cortarle la garganta amenazando con estallar.

—¿Serena? ¡¿Serena?! ¿Sigues ahí?

—Ami, ¿cómo está?

La peli azul aspiró profundo.

—Lo están valorando, ve por sus hermanos, eres la única que puede avisarles.

Serena cortó la llamada tomando una bata que la cubriese del frío de la madrugada y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Atravesó la calle y se fue directamente sobre la puerta principal, ya que la reja estaba abierta.

Tocó en varias ocasiones sin respuesta, y al asomarse al porche, se dio cuenta que el auto de Seiya no estaba. No había nadie en casa, y ella no tenía un número o algo para marcar. Devolvió presurosa sus pasos hacia su casa, debía ponerse algo más adecuado y salir rumbo al hospital, ya pensaría más tarde cómo localizar a los Kouba, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Zafiro deambulaba por las calles de la ciudad a bordo del auto de su hermano, había regresado a la zona dorada en donde estaba el restaurante esperando ver a Seiya y a Darién.

El frío de la madrugada lo hizo poner la calefacción mientras se ensimismaba. Los sucesos con Serena lo habían hecho recapacitar en su comportamiento y el de los demás.

—Actuamos como idiotas, él único que siempre la procuró fue Seiya, ni siquiera yo…

Estaba a algunas avenidas de distancia del último sitio en el que los vio cuando vio a un taxi estacionándose metros más adelante, de él descendió una hermosa morocha que se le hizo muy familiar.

—Setsuna…

Aceleró para aparcar justo detrás, y poder interceptarla. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo una muchacha como ella a altas horas de la noche en aquellas calles desoladas.

Bajó del auto y con voz temblorosa la llamó, provocando el sobresalto en ella.

—Za-Zafiro…

—¿Estás bien? Disculpa que te asustara, pero me pareció extraño verte sola a esta hora.

—Gracias al cielo que te veo, es Darién…

—¡¿Pasa algo?! — expresó, aproximándose a ella alarmado, hasta tomarla de las manos.

Setsuna pudo percibir la tibieza de su piel sobre la frialdad de ella ocasionada por la intemperie.

—Me llamó, y pude notar que estaba en un estado no muy conveniente. Habló de una discusión con Seiya, y medianamente me dio su ubicación cuando la comunicación se cortó, le he intentado regresar la llamada, pero ya no entra, supongo que se quedó sin batería, por eso estoy aquí.

—Yo también los estoy buscando, no regresaron a casa después de discutir en el restaurante, y ninguno contesta, por lo que dices no creo que estén juntos —sus mejillas se encendieron al notar que no había dejado de sostener las manos de Setsuna entre las suyas.

De un respingo se alejó de ella, balbuceando frases sin sentido. La joven sintió una simpatía hacia el muchachito, y extendiéndole una sonrisa le hizo saber que su atrevimiento no le había molestado.

—Te parece si vamos a buscarlo en el auto, hace frío esta noche.

—Sí claro —con torpeza la cedió el paso, y luego de un segundo sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que no le había abierto la puerta—. Discúlpame —dijo, mientras rodeaba el auto para efectuar la galantería.

—Sabías que en 28 años nadie me había abierto jamás la puerta, gracias.

Subieron al automóvil, reanudando la búsqueda.

Darién se encontraba unas calles más adelante, tumbado en la acera. Se encontraba aturdido entre las copas de más y el golpe recibido. El ojo lo tenía amoratado y completamente cerrado, y las manchas de sangre le habían ensuciado la ropa.

No dejaba de maldecir al que fuese su primer hermano, aunque habían pasado horas desde la trifulca, la ofuscación no había cedido en su ser. Se sentía humillado y derrotado.

Con las indicaciones de Setsuna, ella y Zafiro no tardaron en encontrarlo. El muchacho corrió hacia él, asustado ante la pésima pinta que se cargaba.

—Darién, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada, levántame, ¡rápido!

Zafiro obedeció con presteza ante la mirada reprobatoria de Setsuna que no podía creer que Darién hubiese llegado a ese grado, y encima le hablara tan groseramente a quien sólo lo estaba ayudando.

—Hermano, ¿en dónde está Seiya?

—Ese bastardo, ni me lo menciones, me dejó aquí tirado después de golpearme como un salvaje.

—Seiya, no, él no sería capaz…

—¿Acaso lo dudas? ¡Ve cómo tengo la cara!

—Darién, será mejor que te llevemos a que te revisen —Setsuna, al fin se había animado a hablar.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Darién, por favor, de no ser por ella todavía te estaría buscando, tú la llamaste.

—Está bien Zafiro, Darién no se siente bien —el pecho le punzaba, pues, el hombre del que estaba enamorada, la estaba tratando peor que a nada.

Entre los dos los llevaron hasta el auto, colocándolo en la parte trasera.

—Setsuna, permíteme llevarte.

—Gracias Zafiro, vamos al hospital y luego me llevas, te indico el camino.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Serena llegó corriendo a la sala de emergencias, se aproximó a la ventanilla y preguntó por él.

—¿Es usted familiar?

—Bueno, yo… yo soy…

—¡Serena! —la voz de Ami en el pasillo la hicieron sentirse aliviada.

—Ami, no había nadie en su casa, y yo, vine de inmediato, ¿cómo está? —las lágrimas reventaron sin remedio por su rojizo rostro.

—Ay amiga, lo tienen en observación al parecer se fracturó algunas costillas, y tiene múltiples golpes; se estampó contra un árbol. Por el momento está sedado, para el dolor.

—Seiya… ¿Han intentado llamar a alguno de sus hermanos?

—Su celular está inservible, y pues yo vine en cuanto mi mamá me avisó, sabes que son una familia muy reservada, no sabemos mucho de ellos.

—Me parece extraño que Darién no estuviera con él.

—Lo sé.

De pronto apareció la mamá de Ami, uniéndose a las jovencitas.

—Mamá.

—Señora Mizuno, buenas noches.

—Hola niñas, ¿lograron contactar a sus familiares?

—No señora, no había nadie en casa, y quise venir a verlo.

—Lo siguen revisando, en cuanto lo pasen a piso, haré que puedas pasar, es tu novio ¿cierto?

—Eh, bueno, él… —Serena sentía que su cara se enrojecía aún más.

—Jóvenes — suspiró—. Ya a nada le quieren poner un título, no te preocupes mi cielo, él estará bien.

—Gracias, señora Mizuno.

Los minutos que se convirtieron casi en una hora, la tenían impaciente dando vueltas por la salita.

—Serena, cálmate. Ya te dijo mi mamá que estará bien. ¡Mira, ahí viene!

—Ya puedes pasar a verlo —la sonrisa tranquilizadora de la Doctora Mizuno le reconfortó el alma angustiada.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—No lo canses, está algo adormilado por los sedantes. Tienes unos minutos.

—Sí, entiendo, gracias nuevamente.

La rubia se condujo por el pasillo, el corazón le latía con fuerza al no saber el estado en el que lo encontraría. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, el sobresalto de verlo mal herido la hicieron soltar un quejido.

—Seiya…

El chico estaba tumbado en la cama con curaciones por todos lados, el torso lo llevaba desnudo y apenas cubierto por algunos vendajes. En su rostro se podía apreciar la marca del golpe de Darién en su labio, y la herida que se había hecho contra el volante. Salvo eso seguía siendo él y estaba bien.

Seiya pudo percibir que había alguien más en la habitación, y con dificultad abrió un poco los ojos, apreciando la silueta de la jovencita delante suyo.

—Bombón…

—Seiya, no te esfuerces, estoy aquí.

La joven se acercó hasta él, y tratando de no hacer perceptible su llanto le tomó con delicadeza la mano.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tuviste un accidente, pero ya está todo bien, tienes que descansar ahora.

—Darién…

—Él ya no tarda en venir, no te preocupes por nada.

—Bombón, perdóname… —la voz cansina y aletargada le hacían arrastrar las palabras.

—Seiya, no digas nada de eso, tranquilo.

—Te voy a defender… Serena, te voy a defender.

— _Es el efecto del sedante_ —pensó.

—Bombón, yo… te amo.

Los ojos Serena se abrieron como platos, y su corazón comenzó a galopar desbocado. Acaso había escuchado una confesión de amor del chico de sus sueños.

Los ojos de Seiya se habían vuelto a cerrar presas del sueño inducido. Dejándola con las palabras a medias.

—Yo también te amo —le susurró al oído.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Perdónenme por dejarlos tan abandonados, pero ya regresé con más ganas.

Ya sé que me pidieron que le pusieran una golpiza a Darién, pero no olviden que son hermanos, y que nuestro Seiya no es de esos. Quedé satisfecha con que lo dejara tirado, todo tonto y humillado.

Ojalá que les guste, ahora sí ya viene la parte melosa. :)

Los quiero mucho, y en cuanto tenga tiempo contesto todos sus lindos reviews. ¡Son lo más!

No olviden pasar por mis otros fics, ya están todos terminados. :)

¡Besos y abrazos!


	15. Chapter 15

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon.

 **CAPÍTULO 15 Inocencia.**

* * *

Zafiro conducía rumbo al hospital más cercano, Darién iba en la parte trasera completamente dormido, mientras la morena de copiloto observaba la noche en absoluto silencio. Una tos carrasposa hizo regresar a esta última de sus pensamientos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Setsuna recordaba levemente que uno de los hermanos menores, tenía algún tipo de afección.

—Sí… —contestó mientras se cubría la boca con el dorso del brazo—. Debe ser la temperatura de la madrugada, no te preocupes.

—Tal vez sea mejor que vayan a casa, Darién está dormido y lo único que harán será darle antinflamatorios para el golpe, además puede que tu hermano ya esté allá.

—¿Tú crees? —Zafiro disminuyó la velocidad, estaban a escasos metros de la entrada principal del hospital.

—Tu hermano está bien, su reacción fue exagerada, no tiene más que un buen derechazo en el ojo, y seguramente se lo ganó a pulso.

Setsuna estaba muy molesta por la actitud de su jefe aquella noche, desde la llamada pidiendo la reservación como si ella fuera su secretaria hasta la forma en que les había hablado cuando lo habían rescatado, la exasperaba. Por lo que pensó que pasar una noche de dolor podría ser una buena lección que lo hiciera escarmentar. Además, le preocupaba que el chico fuese a enfermarse si seguía fuera de casa.

La muchacha al notar que Zafiro no respondía, decidió disculparse, después de todo, él era su hermano y ella tal vez había hablado de más.

—Lo siento, no quise decir que…

—Está bien, no te disculpes —la menuda y blanca mano se posó por instinto sobre la rodilla de la chica, en automático los colores subieron por el rostro de ambos al notar la cercanía.

— _Por todos los Dioses Setsuna, contrólate, ¡es un niño!_

 _—_ _¡Maldición! ¡Qué vergüenza, seguro va a pensar que soy un pervertido!_

La morena se removió en su asiento, mientras pasaban de largo por el hospital, sin imaginar que Seiya estaba internado.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Serena acababa de salir de la habitación, aún conservaba en sus mejillas el estupor de la confesión amorosa. Su mirada otrora angustiada había dado paso a una pícara alegría.

—Serena…

—¡Ami, no te vi! —dijo sorprendida.

—Ya veo, traes una cara de mujer en la luna que no puedes con ella.

La rubia agachó la mirada avergonzada.

—Dale las gracias a tu mamá por dejarme entrar a verlo. Me alivia mucho saber que al menos está bien.

—Sí, es bueno saber eso, pero todavía tienen que hacerle algunos estudios, el golpe fue bastante fuerte. Creo que lo mejor será irnos a descansar, además hay que ver si sus hermanos ya están en casa.

—Es cierto, pero… No quiero separarme de él.

—Serena… ¿estás consciente que te estás metiendo en un gran lío?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, fingiendo no entender las palabras de su peli azul amiga.

—Es obvio que esos tres tienen intenciones contigo, y… Serena, son hermanos.

—Ami, pero yo jamás he…

—Lo sé —susurró interrumpiéndola.

—Sólo no lastimes a nadie, quieres, ni te lastimes a ti.

—No te preocupes. Si me disculpas; iré a la máquina por algo de café, la noche será larga.

Serena se adentró en el pasillo confusa y hasta cierto punto dolida, ella nada tenía que ver con las figuraciones que se hubiesen hecho los otros. Su corazón era de Seiya, y de nadie más. Ahora era que comprendía el porqué de su alejamiento, él estaba pensando en no dañar a los demás, pero ya que se había sincerado con ella, no había vuelta atrás, y haría lo que fuese necesario para estar junto a él.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Zafiro aparcó el auto notando que seguía faltando el de Darién y un mal presentimiento lo atacó. Algo andaba mal. De pronto, sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones mientras la tos le impedía emitir alguna palabra.

Setsuna se alarmó al instante, y de forma instintiva quiso aliviar el sofoco del muchacho deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata y desabrochando los primeros botones.

Darién que se encontraba en la parte trasera, despertó luego de escuchar a la muchacha intentando reanimar a Zafiro. De un salto se incorporó aturdido, con un dolor de cabeza como pocos había sentido en su vida.

—¡Zafiro! ¡El inhalador!

—¿Eh? —la muchacha no entendía bien en dónde podía estar el artefacto.

—En la guantera, ahí debe haber uno.

Darién se había encargado de dejar algunos de estos por varios lugares en casos de emergencia como aquella, ya habían tenido algunos sustos provocados por la insistencia de Zafiro de controlar por él mismo los ataques.

La morocha encontró con nerviosismo el inhalador llevándolo al instante a la boca del muchacho, que aspiro con fuerza en un par de ocasiones, sintiendo un alivio.

—Ya, ya pasó. ¿estás bien?

Setsuna acariciaba la peli negra melena con destellos azulados, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Ni siquiera había reparado en que Darién estaba consciente con ellos.

—Será mejor que vayamos adentro —dijo el Kouba mayor con tono adusto al notar que no le prestaban atención.

—Tengo que llevar a Setsuna, y además buscar a Seiya —rebatió el muchacho con voz cansina.

—Por mí no te preocupes; puedo pedir un taxi, pero, Seiya…

Setsuna volteó a ver a su jefe como esperando que este pudiera explicar en dónde se encontraba el otro hermano.

—Que venga cuando le dé su gana, y si no regresa ¡mejor! — espetó molesto, al tiempo que le indicaba a Zafiro que se moviera para poder salir del asiento trasero.

—Pero, Darién…

—¡Pero nada, y ahora entra ya a la casa, no quiero terminar contigo en el hospital!

Los tres descendieron del auto, siendo el mayor el primero en entrar, parecía que el efecto del alcohol aun lo controlaba y su tambaleo hacia la entrada sólo lo confirmó.

—Deja que se duerma, y con respecto a Seiya, lo mejor será que esperes a que vuelva. Seguramente está molesto y pasará la noche por ahí.

—Pero, cómo voy a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que él no está, y que no sé qué pasó.

—Eres tan considerado, Zafiro.

El chico enrojeció al momento, sintiendo como su lengua comenzaba a entumecerse advirtiendo que si lo deseaba no iba a poder hablar.

—Quise decir que…

Setsuna también estaba sonrojada, qué demonios tenía ese chiquillo que la hacía actuar como una adolescente tonta.

—… Creo que lo mejor será pedir mi taxi.

Zafiro continuaba sin hablar, asintiendo sólo con la cabeza.

—¡Genial! No tengo batería, ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo?

Hasta ese momento Zafiro reparó en que no había prestado atención a su móvil, tal vez Seiya lo habría llamado. Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón el suyo para notar que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Soy un tonto, debí haberlo puesto a cargar. Pasa, puedes usar el de la casa.

Entraron en la penumbra hacia la sala, Zafiro encendió prontamente la luz principal para evitar el momento incómodo de la oscura soledad. Darién muy posiblemente ya estaría profundamente dormido arriba.

—El teléfono está por ahí —dijo señalando hacia la mesita al lado del sofá.

—Gracias —respondió con voz muy queda.

Zafiro no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en las marcadas caderas de la chica. Llevaban unos jeans ajustados y su look un tanto desenfadado sin duda la hacían lucir mucho más joven y atractiva. Justo cuando estaba reparando en el maravilloso _'derrière'_ fue que ella volteó.

La saliva pasó por el conducto equivocado fruto de la sorpresa de ser descubierto fisgoneando, y la irremediable tos volvió a sonar.

Setsuna abandonó el teléfono, acudiendo hacia el muchacho, ya ni siquiera le importaba el haberlo descubierto en tan vergonzosa tarea.

—¡Zafiro!

El chico carraspeo hasta volver a la normalidad, inhalando fuertemente por la nariz. La tenía muy cerca, y el aroma de su perfume le inundaba los maltrechos pulmones necesitados de aire.

—Me… me asustaste, creí que te daría de nuevo un ataque…

—Lo siento.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos seguía intacta. Ella lo tomaba por los hombros, y un escalofrío le corrió el vientre al sentir su cálido aliento demasiado presente.

Desde aquella perspectiva, su blancuzca piel se antojaba exquisita. Las finas facciones propias de su familia iban más allá de una copia de Darién. No, Zafiro Kouba tenía su propio encanto y Setsuna lo estaba descubriendo.

La intensidad del cosquilleo propio de la excitación se acrecentó cuando la joven se descubrió imaginándose el contraste de sus pieles desnudas. Y tragó saliva.

Zafiro parecía perdido en la profunda mirada de la chica que seguía sosteniéndolo, y por primera vez en sus 19 años sintió el impulso del placer recorriéndole la entrepierna.

Lo último que recordaron ambos fue haber cerrado los ojos como para no ser testigos de la locura que estaban por cometer. Sus labios se buscaron con torpeza, entre la inexperiencia de él y la duda de ella. Pero una vez que se pescaron, las lenguas salieron a flote haciendo frente a los que sus cuerpos demandaban.

Ella le apresó el cuello, y sus finos dedos se hundieron sobre la mata de sedoso cabello, mientras él rodeaba su cintura, reconociendo la forma femenina por primera vez.

Aquellos besos de arranque lo habían dejado sin aliento, pero no de la misma forma que sus ataques de asma, esto era aspirar hasta el alma a través del deseo.

La voz de la razón parecía gritarle a ella: ¡Aléjate, ni siquiera estás segura que tenga más de 18 años, y es hermano de tu jefe, que encima es el hombre que se supone amas! Pero las manos sobre su cuerpo se sentían tan bien, se sentían como de alguien que la idolatraba, y ella a pesar de toda su belleza e inteligencia estaba sola, esperando un amor que no llegaría y en cambio lo tenía a él, dejándole ver que la deseaba.

Por su parte a Zafiro le preocupa por momentos que su hermano mayor bajase o que Seiya regresara a casa, y lo descubrieran en brazos de ella. Serena aparecía en su mente de tanto en tanto, su ángel, ¿cómo sería estar así con ella? Acaso sentiría también esta pasión. Porque Setsuna no era ni remotamente un ángel a sus ojos, ella más bien parecía una hechicera, una gitana que se ofrecía gustosa a enseñarle lo que era el arte del goce.

Entre jadeos, los besos dieron paso a agarrones por todo el cuerpo. Setsuna rio al sentir uno de sus pechos apresado con fuerza por la mano inhábil, y con delicadeza la tomó para mostrarle cómo es que se hacía.

—Así —le susurró, mientras subía su blusa dejando ver el prominente pecho apenas contenido por un _brassier_ de encaje negro.

Zafiro tomó aquellos sugerentes montes con las manos, mientras Setsuna le marcaba el ritmo cadencioso. Uno de sus impacientes dedos se adentró en la suave tela viajando hasta el moreno pezón que erguido parecía gritarle cómeme, pellízcame, haz lo que sea.

En un atisbo de audacia, o de temor a ser descubiertos. Zafiro se separó unos momentos para tomarla de la mano y conducirla al estudio de la parte baja. Subir a su habitación significaba estar al lado de Darién y nada podía ser peor que terminar aquello en la sala, con una reprimenda en lugar de una inolvidable experiencia.

El estudio tenía un sofisticado sofá, uno de los pocos artículos que Darién había decidido conservar de su antigua casa. Al cerrar el picaporte con llave, y ver a su hechicera esperándolo sobre el diván, Zafiro supo que el momento de hacerse hombre había llegado.

Con premura se llevó las manos al cinturón como intentado desnudarse y comenzar el acto.

—Espera —dijo ella.

Y el chico se detuvo, temiendo que estuviera a punto de arrepentirse y salir corriendo de allí. Pero lo que Setsuna realmente deseaba era devorarlo a su conveniencia. Ella era la maestra, y él tendría que obedecerla.

La rojiza vista se le tornó aún más carmesí cuando se descubrió a sí misma planeando todo un festín con aquel flacuchento muchachito. Si ya estaba en aquel menester, al menos este sería como ella quisiera.

—¿Eres virgen, Zafiro?

—Eh… bueno… yo…

Ella sonrió maliciosamente, el juego estaba por comenzar.

Como un felino asechando a su presa, se puso de pie hasta llegar a él que permanecía inmóvil esperando que ella le indicara qué hacer, parecía que había entendido muy bien cuál sería su rol esa noche.

Setsuna colocó sus manos alrededor de su blusa y alzando los brazos de deshizo de ella dejando ver nuevamente sus hermosos pechos hinchados por la excitación.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Sí… —respondió apenas en un hilo de voz.

Una de sus manos se acariciaba, mientras con la otra echada hacia atrás buscaba el gancho que la liberara. En un parpadeo, Zafiro tuvo ante sí los trigueños senos completamente desnudos, provocando que su erección se hiciera más que notoria.

La mujer se sintió halagada, y decidió darle a su acompañante otro vistazo de ella. Ahora tocaba el turno al pantalón, el incitador de todo esto, que resbaló con prontitud por sus caderas dejando ver la fina braga cubriéndole apenas.

Zafiro tragó saliva, y su lengua se regodeo entre sus labios, a la expectativa de qué seguía. Ella parecía una amazona, una Diosa con el cabello verdoso cayendo por su torso desnudo.

—Quítate la ropa —masculló casi ordenando.

El muchacho obedeció, y con manos temblorosas se mostró. Si bien era delgado, su incipiente hombría lo hacía lucir como una exótica mezcla entre adolescente y hombre. Su vientre apenas marcado, y la piel lechosa que lo componía, la turbaron aún más de placer.

Setsuna arqueó una ceja esperando que él continuase con la labor de desnudarse. Él comprendió al instante y de nuevo llevó sus manos hacia la bragueta.

—No, yo lo hago —dijo echando a un lado la ropa que yacía en el suelo.

Echándose de rodillas, y ante la mirada estupefacta de Zafiro, Setsuna Meiō liberó al fin la erección. Teniendo que reconocer que el tamaño la había sorprendido.

Con manos expertas comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que Zafiro se removiera mientras emitía un leve gemido.

—Tranquilo.

Su boca se entre abrió hasta apresar con calidez el falo erecto. El chico apretó los puños y se mordió los labios.

Ansiosa comenzó a lamerlo, sabía a inocencia mezclado con deseo, sabía estupendamente bien.

Los lengüetazos tibios de ella, le taladraban a Zafiro los sentidos que mantenía en alerta. Setsuna sabía que el chico no aguantaría demasiado siendo esta la primera vez, por eso antes de unirse a él deseaba desfogarlo, prepararlo para una segunda sesión.

Tomando sus glúteos con fuerza, la morena introdujo con profundidad el erecto miembro en su cavidad bucal. La humedad de las paredes y la estrechez que con habilidad había conseguido, hicieron tensar al muchachito. El orgasmo estaba por llegar y ella lo sabía, por lo que pasó de un lento deleite a rápidas acometidas, sintiendo como su saliva le escurría por el cuello.

Zafiro apreció el calambre que anunciaba que no iba a soportar más, y temiendo derramar su leche sobre ella intentó separarse de la boca que lo succionaba, pero los planes de la morena eran distintos. La hechicera estaba dispuesta y deseosa de tragar aquel néctar virginal.

La expulsión le llegó hasta el fondo, el líquido seminal corría caliente a borbotones, haciendo que Setsuna se relamiera gustosa, sus pechos se vieron corridos por finos hilillos trasparentados, y los ojos en blanco de Zafiro le hicieron saber que había cumplido su misión.

— _Ahora me toca a mí_ —pensó.

Se levantó del piso con gracia, regalándole un beso apasionado que lo hiciera degustar el sabor propio. El chico parecía transportado a otra galaxia y ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le había puesto empeño en darle una buena chupada.

Ahora la tarea era excitarlo de nuevo, cosa que consiguió con facilidad dada la potencia de su edad.

Lo arrojó hacia el sillón y le ordenó que abriese un poco las piernas. Sin deshacerse de su braga, la echó a un lado dejando ver el depilado sexo palpitando. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él incitando la penetración, dejando que la punta del miembro de él jugueteara con sus labios mojados.

—¿Quieres tenerme?

—Sí —respondió jadeante.

—¡Pídemelo!

—¡Quiero que seas mía! —bufó.

Y Setsuna obedeció, dejándose caer lentamente, internando en lo más profundo de su ser aquel miembro henchido.

Sus piernas doradas rozando las costillas del menudo torso de Zafiro, y su enigmática mirada cargada de pasión la ayudaron a cabalgar con fuerza sobre él. Sus pechos revoloteaban mientras; el antes niño los tomaba entre sus manos apretujando al compás de la danza.

La fricción del clítoris desnudo sobre la vellosidad de él, le parecía más que celestial a la morocha, el éxtasis estaba cerca, y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amante, Setsuna pronunció su nombre antes de estallar.

—Zafiro…

En un grito ahogado para no ser descubiertos, ambos se confabularon en la hermosa 'petite mort'*. Dejando caer sus cuerpos extasiados para unirse en un profundo beso después de hacer el amor.

.

.

.

NOTA DE AUTOR: La petite mort* es un término francés que hace referencia al periodo refractario que ocurre después del orgasmo.

Baia, baia Con que le hemos quitado la inocencia a nuestro a Zafiro, apuesto a que ya presentían que entre estos dos iba a pasar algo.

Agradezco mucho sus lindos reviews, y bueno, ya sé que quieren romanticismo, pero calma, les aseguro que ya viene, esta historia no es solamente un SeiyaxSerena, aquí hay mucha tela de donde cortar y quiero darle su importancia a cada miembro de la trama.

Ojalá que siga siendo de su agrado.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo grande, mil gracias por sus comentarios en FB y acá.

:)


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16 Darién regresa.**

* * *

Setsuna había decido escabullirse mientras Zafiro había subido a su recámara a cambiarse. La mente le daba vueltas mientras el temor que de alguien descubriese su aventura se apoderaba de ella.

Salió a las calles sintiéndose una abusadora, había corrompido a aquel muchachito bajo el pretexto de haber seguido a su instinto más que a su razón. Y ¿si él le contaba a Darién? seguramente éste la despediría de inmediato, y en sí, eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el que él lo supiera, él al que tanto amaba.

Encontrar un taxi no le fue tan complicado, afortunadamente el complejo de casas estaba cerca de una avenida principal y aunque estaba a deshoras, algún solitario conductor estaba a la caza de al menos un cliente noctámbulo.

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y lavar las caricias de Zafiro, sus besos y su entrega. Si le hubiesen dicho que iba a terminar acostándose con un Kouba tal vez le hubiese parecido más factible hacerlo con Seiya en el caso de que no se tratase de Darién, pero ¿Zafiro? Y encima desvirgarlo.

Aquello había sido por demás una locura, una insensatez y estaba consciente que pagaría las consecuencias. El chico lo había disfrutado y ella también. Ahora sólo le faltaba que él comenzara a buscarla, o peor aún, que se enamorara.

Por su parte el menor de los hermanos bajó las escaleras buscando a su nueva amante, descubriendo prontamente que esta se había marchado. Estuvo tentado a salir a buscarla, pero entendió que lo mejor era olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche con Setsuna Meiō, y enterrar aquella sesión de pasión en su memoria. Se sentía incapaz de confesarle a alguien lo sucedido. Si se lo decía a Darién, Setsuna estaría perdida, su hermano mayor no iba a tolerar semejante relación, y Seiya, tal vez él pudiese aconsejarlo.

— _Seiya…_

El sobresalto de no saber nada de él volvió a atacarlo, era casi de día y él no había vuelto. De pronto recordó que no tenía batería y que seguramente ya lo había llamado. Pasó al lado de la sala y el teléfono de casa descolgado lo hicieron regresar al momento en que había empezado todo. La morena lo había dejado así luego de salir disparada a auxiliarlo, para luego besarlo, para luego desnudarlo. Zafiro sacudió la cabeza, su miembro se había puesto alerta nuevamente con sólo recordarlo. Colgó bien el teléfono y subió a su habitación.

Al cabo de unas horas el timbre del aparato comenzó a sonar en repetidas ocasiones. Darién fue el primero en despertar. Seguía con la ropa maloliente y ensangrentada, y la costra de sangre seca sobre su ceja le daba un aspecto deplorable. Descendió las escaleras aun maldiciendo.

—¡Bueno! —respondió hosco.

—Buen día, ¿estoy hablando con el señor Darién Kouba?

—Sí, y ¿qué quiere?

—Informarle que su hermano Seiya Kouba se encuentra hospitalizado en nuestra unidad médica, sufrió un accidente.

Las piernas le temblaron, y al abrir más los ojos, como al fin despertando; provocó que la herida en su cara se reabriera. La sequedad de su boca se vio incrementada mientras el dolor de cabeza parecía querer arrancarle el cerebro de tajo.

—Bueno… señor Kouba, ¿sigue ahí? Es necesario que venga. ¿Bueno?

—Deme la dirección…

Darién supo en el acto que estaba en el Hospital General de Tokio y sin decir más salió disparado hacia su auto.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Serena se arremolinaba sobre el sofá de la sala de espera, iba por el tercer café, mientras intentaba cubrir sus piernas con el abrigo que le había llevado Ami. Había estado atenta a cualquier indicación sobre Seiya, y cuando a ratos el sueño la vencía fantaseaba con su pelinegro. Se veía junto a él yendo juntos de la mano por los pasillos del Campus, y pasando al lado de la Puerta Roja de Akamon.

La puerta de la salita abriéndose de golpe la sacó con desconcierto de su ensoñación. Ahí, parado como un toro frente a ella estaba el hombre que probablemente había causado el accidente de Seiya. Se veía en pésimas condiciones y Serena se preguntó si él también se había accidentando. Una enfermera detrás suyo intentaba calmarlo.

—Darién —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿En dónde está mi hermano? ¿quiero verlo?

Su rostro había pasado de la exasperación a la casi suplica, y Serena sintió pena por él.

—Por favor, joven, ya le dije que su hermano está fuera de peligro, pero en estos momentos los médicos lo están revisando.

—¡Serena!

Instintivamente la joven dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que éste se dirigía a ella.

—Serena, ¿tú ya lo viste? ¡Dime que está bien! por favor. Yo… yo… —se llevó las manos al cabello, halándolo, al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger del mal herido rostro.

—Tranquilo Darién, él está bien. Sólo están verificando que esté respondiendo favorablemente.

—Pero ¿qué sucedió? Discutimos, y luego él se marchó…

—Chocó contra un árbol para evitar hacerlo contra otro auto.

Darién se había desplomado en el sofá que antes ocupara la rubia. No dejaba de sollozar mientras contemplaba el piso.

—Fue mi culpa…

La animadversión que sentía ella por él no había cambiado en mucho, pero sólo alguien sin corazón no iba a sentirse mal por aquel hombre que estaba tan preocupado.

—Fue un accidente, creo que deberías irte a checar también, tienes heridas y…

—No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me dejen verlo.

—Entiendo, voy a buscarte algunas gasas para que te limpies, ¿te parece bien?

—Gracias…

Darién ni siquiera volteaba a verla, ni se preguntaba qué hacía ella ahí antes que él. Y hasta cierto punto eso le daba tranquilidad a Serena.

La chica regresaba a la sala cuando la madre de Ami hacía entrar a Darién a ver a Seiya.

— _Será mejor que me quede afuera_ —pensó.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Darién entró sigiloso a la habitación de su hermano. Cuando recibió la llamada del hospital los horribles recuerdos del accidente de sus padres lo hicieron debilitar la coraza que se había construido en los últimos meses.

Seiya estaba un poco más consciente.

—Hermano… —susurró mientras se acercaba temeroso de ser rechazado.

—¿Estás seguro que no fuiste tú el que chocó? —le contestó con apenas los ojos entreabiertos.

Darién sonrió, a pesar de todo Seiya no había dejado su buen humor, lo cual significaba dos cosas, que estaba bien y que no lo odiaba por lo sucedido.

—Seiya, yo… actué como un idiota…

—Yo también…

—Hermano, perdóname, es que no sé qué me pasó…

—Hablaremos en otro momento, ¿te parece? Ahora ve a que te revisen el excelente derechazo que te metí — rio un segundo desistiendo al momento ante el dolor que el esfuerzo le causaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, se necesita más que un tronco para destruir al grandioso Seiya Kouba, pero, tu auto, yo…

—Ni que lo digas, no pasa nada. Lo importante es que tú estás bien.

—¿En dónde está ella?

Seiya había preguntado con naturalidad, tal vez de estar en condiciones normales habría cuidado más hablar de Serena frente a él.

—Haré que entre a verte.

Darién dio media vuelta, y al llegar a la salida de la habitación regresó su mirada hacia la cama. Lo vio ahí, maltrecho, y no pudo evitar recordar al Seiya niño que él mismo cuidó, al hermanito que tanta emoción fue a conocer tomado de la mano de su padre. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo, si algo le hubiese pasado, él jamás se lo habría perdonado.

Salió al fin en busca de Serena, a ella también le debía una disculpa, pero al igual que la plática con Seiya, sería después.

La encontró en el sillón de antes con unas gasas y antiséptico entre las manos.

—Serena…

La rubia volteó hacia arriba, con ella sentada la imponente altura de Darién lo convertía en casi un gigante, y aunque había visto que estaba más relajado, de todos modos, no dejaba de asustarla.

—¿Si? —dijo vacilante.

—Seiya quiere verte.

—Oh, pero…

—Por favor, ve a verlo.

—Sí, claro.

Serena se puso en pie dejando las gasas y los demás artículos sobre la mesa de centro, temía que, de entregárselos en la mano, Darién intentara tocarla nuevamente.

—Te traje esto, para tu herida, pero sería mejor que buscaras a alguien que te curara.

—Gracias…

Darién no podía mantenerle la mirada por más de dos segundos. La confusión del accidente y los acontecimientos de las últimas horas lo tenían dudoso de lo que realmente sentía por ella. ¿Estaba obsesionado, la deseaba o realmente se había enamorado de ella o de la idea que tenía de Serena Tsukino? Como fuese, aquel no era el momento.

Serena obedeciendo al llamado se internó nuevamente en el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Seiya, una enfermera pasó a su lado indicándole que podía pasar.

Después de la confesión que le había hecho, no pudo evitar colorear sus mejillas en cuanto lo vio, además seguía con el pecho desprovisto de ropas, y aunque ella sabía que era debido a sus heridas, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la idea del chico y sus bien formados músculos.

— _¿Se acordará de lo que dijo?_ —carraspeó para hacerse notar.

—Bombón.

—Seiya, me alegro que estés mejor.

—Y yo me alegro de que estés aquí. Aunque…

Serena sintió que se congelaba el corazón.

—Aunque ¿qué?

—Aunque estaría mejor si estuvieras un poco más cerca, me duele el cuello y es difícil observar tu bello rostro desde aquí.

La rubia caminó con paso lento hacia él, la última vez que lo había hecho éste le había confesado su amor. Seguro no lo recordaba, a juzgar por la inhibición con que le hablaba.

Una vez que la tuvo al lado de la cama el chico sonrió. Aún con sus raspones y la palidez de su piel, sus ojos seguían irradiando la belleza de su ser, y Serena deseo internamente ser más audaz y atreverse a besarlo.

—¿De verdad estás mejor?

—Sí, pero… me duele aquí.

—¡¿En dónde?! —preguntó la blonda muchachita preocupada.

—Aquí, ¿lo ves?

Serena lo examinaba de arriba abajo con la mirada, saber que podía estar sufriendo la mortificaba. Sin darse cuenta sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca uno del otro.

—¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? ¿O a la Doctora Mizuno?

—No, no te vayas. Es el golpe del labio, sólo cerciórate de que esté bien.

La muchacha descendió, quedando muy cerca de sus labios, tanto que pudo sentir su cálida respiración.

En un esfuerzo que más tarde le ocasionaría dolor y una reprimenda por parte de los médicos. Seiya se elevó unos escasos centímetros para rozar los labios de Serena.

Fue apenas un beso fugaz, pero bastó para dejarla perpleja, y deseosa de más.

Seiya suspiró.

—Parece que me siento mejor, es usted una excelente enfermera señorita Tsukino.

Ella se enderezó rápidamente llevando una mano a su boca, como antes lo había hecho en su mejilla. Sellando ese beso para siempre.

—¿Ya te había dicho lo linda que te ves cuando te sonrojas?

—¡Eh! Creo que sí…

La enfermera entró en ese momento con una bandeja de curaciones. El tiempo de la visita había terminado.

Serena se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Seiya seguía observándola con esa bribonería tan propia de él.

Antes de que abandonara la habitación Seiya la llamó.

—Bombón…

—Sí, Seiya.

—Sabes, cuando salga del hospital, yo… voy a secuestrarte.

La enfermera se sonrojó al momento al igual que Serena.

—Ya lo veremos jovencito, descansa.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Las siguientes horas fueron un caos afuera de las instalaciones del Hospital General, alguien había filtrado que Seiya Kouba mejor conocido con Seiya Kou y que apenas la noche anterior había ganado el segundo lugar de un famoso concurso de canto; estaba hospitalizado luego de sufrir un accidente automovilístico. Por lo que tenía a los periodistas pegados en la entrada.

Además, la lluvia de suposiciones no se había hecho esperar cuando algún otro soplón había alertado del comportamiento errático de los hermanos en un exclusivo restaurante.

Molly había visto las noticias, tecleando al momento el número de Zafiro. Cuando este se enteró tomó el primer taxi rumbo al hospital, llegando coincidentemente a la par de Setsuna.

—¿Set-su-na? —trastabilló.

Pero la joven hizo caso omiso de su llamado y fingiendo demencia se acercó hacia Darién que ya contaba con un parche.

Serena seguía en el fondo, deseando que Mina se diera prisa en llegar.

Darién le daba algunas instrucciones a Setsuna, mientras pedía su consejo para apaciguar a la prensa. De su altanería no quedaba prácticamente nada, y la morocha suspiró aliviada al saber que había vuelto a ser él.

Al fin la azul mirada de Zafiro se cruzó con la de Serena.

—¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo, bueno… la madre de Ami trabaja aquí y me avisó.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste a buscarnos? —respondió el muchacho entre molesto y dolido.

¡Cómo era posible que ella no les hubiera avisado, aunque no podía negar que seguía sintiendo algo por su ángel dorado, esto no podía tolerarlo, se trataba de Seiya!

—Es que, si fui, pero no había nadie y yo… —las palabras parecían costarle.

—Zafiro, ella ha estado cuidando a Seiya, yo también tengo poco de haber llegado — repuso Darién, conteniendo así la voz elevada de su hermano.

—Entiendo.

El joven dio media vuelta buscando nuevamente poder hacer contacto visual con Setsuna, como a modo de revancha ante el enojo que sentía hacia Serena, pero esta no respondió.

—Será mejor que nos enfrentemos a esto lo antes posible, no quiero a una horda de periodistas acosando a mi hermano.

En ese momento entró Mina con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó adusto el mayor.

—Perdón… le dije que viniera antes de saber todo el escándalo de afuera.

—¿Te vieron entrar?

Mina apretó los labios mientras observaba con miedo a Darién.

—Pues sí, y perdón, es que yo no sabía que estaba pasando y eran demasiadas preguntas, y yo…

—Mina, ¿qué les dijiste? —dijo Serena interrumpiendo su cantaleta.

—Hablaron acerca de la pelea en el restaurante y sólo dije que sí había pasado.

Darién se llevó las manos a la nuca. Sólo eso le faltaba, que se armara un escándalo en torno a las idioteces que había cometido la noche anterior.

Mina observaba aterrorizada mientras el silencio de todos parecía enervar el ambiente de forma pesada.

—Perdón, es que yo no nunca me había enfrentado a esto y…

—No te disculpes Mina, fue culpa mía.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos a ver a Darién.

—Yo resolveré esto, después de todo fue mi actitud la que ocasionó todo, y soy yo quien debe pedirles una disculpa.

— _Darién…_

Setsuna estaba peor que hacía unas horas, ahora la culpa la carcomía en todos sentidos. Mientras ella se había dispuesto a retozar junto al menor, un hermano estaba en el hospital y ahora el otro tenía que enfrentar un escándalo.

—Saldré a hablar con ellos, para qué darles más tiempo a que se pongan a inventar cosas.

—No, Darién espera…

Para Zafiro volver a escuchar esa voz que antes le ordenara cosas sucias al oído lo turbó.

—Deja que yo lo haga, puedo ser algo así como tu vocera, si te ven salir con ese parche y tus raspones armarán más teorías.

—Creo que Setsuna tiene razón, además la madre de Ami trabaja aquí, ella puede ayudarnos a salir por otro lado cuando sea necesario.

—Está bien… Gracias Setsuna.

Las mejillas morenas se tiñeron de rojo y Zafiro pudo advertirlo de primera mano. Ella estaba enamorada de él, y entonces lo comprendió. Entendió que lo había usado con un sustituto barato del Kouba que realmente deseaba, que era su hermano.

.

.

.

Hola mis queridos lectores. Esta semana me había sido casi imposible actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo 16, tal vez sea un tanto de relleno para poder continuar con la historia, pero quise regalarles una pequeña escena romántica entre nuestros protagonistas, y como siempre lo hago terminé reivindicando al odioso de Darién, para que ni digan las 'mamochas' que lo odio, porque la verdad no. Menos aquí que a fin de cuentas es hermano de mi Seiya adorado.

En fin, agradezco todo su apoyo, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen, no puedo creer que ya esté a un review de los noventa. Ni soñarlo cuando hace unos meses empecé a escribir aquí.

Si todo me sale según lo planeado en la noche subo el capítulo 17 que va por la mitad, si no mañana.

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Gabiusa Kou, Elenmar y Gregorio Abel por ser mis lectores más asiduos, los quiero mucho amigos.

A Marie Kim Winchester Kou, 3 salto de emoción cada que veo que me comentas, ya los sabes.

Andreita Kou, tocaya gracias por seguir esta historia y por tus comentarios, los atesoro siempre.

Ireth Kou, qué bueno que te haya gustado el lemon del capítulo pasado :) ¡Gracias!

Miss Kou19 que creo saber quién eres en FB, mil gracias linda, aprecio tanto que te guste.

Y saludos súper especiales a Namikio-zakura, ya veremos si le atinas a algunas de tus suposiciones, muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

Y en general a todos los que me leen aunque no comenten, un abrazo y un beso de corazón.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17 Una enfermera para el corazón.**

* * *

Setsuna había conseguido librar a los periodistas, las explicaciones por su parte habían sido pocas, pero concisas. Se había tratado de un mal entendido entre hermanos y el accidente nada tenía que ver con la supuesta pelea; dado que Darién y Zafiro habían ido a dejar a las señoritas que llevaban por acompañantes y Seiya sólo había tenido la mala fortuna de ir distraído. Tal vez fue su seguridad al hablar, o que Setsuna prometió algunas entrevistas en cuanto el nuevo 'idol' se recuperara, pero al menos, por el momento los reporteros tenían su nota y al fin se habían retirado.

La morocha regresó al sitio en donde estaban reunidos esperándola. Fue un alivio verla entrar con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya se han ido.

Darién se adelantó a alcanzarla, en verdad estaba agradecido y apenado con ella.

—Muchas gracias. Y por favor, discúlpame por hacerte pasar por esto, tú eres una investigadora prominente y yo… —agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—No digas nada, yo hago esto porque… —la muchacha calló.

—Porque es evidente que te aprecia mucho —prosiguió Zafiro dedicando una mirada inquisidora a Setsuna.

— _¡Bien, Setsuna, ahora este niño se va a poner intenso contigo! Adiós Darién_ —pensó con amargura.

El silencio se tornó un tanto incómodo hasta que la morena vio su salvación. Al fondo de la sala reconoció a las simpáticas muchachitas, quienes por cierto nunca le habían llamado.

—¿Serena Tsukino? —preguntó alegremente para desviar la atención.

Darién volteó ante el llamado, aquello era increíble. Hasta su mano derecha conocía a la rubia, y él parecía un extraterrestre que nunca se enteraba de nada. Por su mente pasó la idea de haber podido utilizar a Setsuna para acercarse más fácilmente. Después de todo, ella le había demostrado su lealtad y aunque no era ningún tonto como para no notar las miradas de su compañera bien habría podido hacerse el desentendido y usarla para llegar a Serena. Y una duda lo atacó, ¿todavía podría intentarlo, y jugar limpio contra su hermano?

—Eres tú, no te reconocí —mintió la rubia poniéndose de pie para saludarla.

Serena la había divisado desde el segundo uno, pero estaba apenada por no haberla llamado. Tal vez que ahora las cosas con Darién parecían haberse calmado, bien podría decirle que todavía podía mudarse si es que seguía interesada.

Zafiro sintió un calor por su cuerpo al advertirlas juntas, y por primera vez desde la noche anterior se arrepintió de haber estado con la morena. Aunque fuese tonto, él realmente habría querido que su primera vez fuese con alguien especial y de preferencia con amor de por medio.

Verlas codo a codo representó para él las caras de la moneda, por una parte, ella, su ángel, la inocencia en persona y, por otro lado; la mujer, la sensualidad, y el despertar de un instinto primitivo que pensó no poseía. Entonces se preguntó si Darién o Seiya alguna vez habían estado con una mujer como Setsuna, si ellos también habían disfrutado de las mieles de una hechicera, y aunque no quiso reconocerlo del todo, por un momento se sintió superior y una sensación agridulce lo invadió.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Había pasado una semana desde el desafortunado accidente y Seiya al fin estaba en casa. Darién había querido contratarle una enfermera, pero el chico se rehusó, sus planes eran distintos.

—¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?

—Tengo todo lo que necesito —contestó señalando una caja de chocolates y su Tablet.

—Bien, tendré que ausentarme prácticamente todo el día. Tenemos muchos problemas en los laboratorios, y yo estoy más que atrasado en la especialidad.

—Darién… Sé que no me he involucrado lo suficiente, pero si puedo hacer algo por favor dímelo.

El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada afectuosa mientras se ponía al pie de la cama.

—Suficiente hiciste con perdonarme. Seiya, tú y Zafiro son todo lo que tengo; jamás me hubiese perdonado el haberte perdido —la voz se le quebró.

—Cuando haces ese gesto te pareces mucho a mamá. No pasa nada, sólo… —suspiró profundo, era hora de hablar claro—. Sólo quiero estar seguro de qué va a pasar si intento llevar una relación real con Serena…

Darién calló unos segundos, no podía negar que seguía pensando en la rubia, y que incluso se había cuestionado el cortejarla por la buena manera.

—¿No vas a decir nada? Ya no quiero más secretos, he intentado tener esta conversación con Zafiro, pero siento que la evade, sólo dice que no hay problema. ¿Pero tú? Te juro que si fuese cualquier otra mujer o un capricho de mi parte jamás permitiría que algo así se interpusiera entre nosotros, pero no —dijo imprimiendo fuerza en sus palabras—. La amo Darién, y estoy dispuesto a cruzar mares o enfrentarme a lo que sea por ella.

—¿La amas?

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento, y quiero sentirme libre de expresarlo.

—¿Y crees que ella te ama a ti? —preguntó con voz profunda.

Seiya ajustó la mirada hacia su hermano.

—No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que no le soy indiferente.

El mayor apretó los labios, era obvio que estaba consciente que Serena Tsukino había elegido a su hermano, pero aun así le costaba aceptar la decisión.

—Entonces no hay nada que preguntar.

—Darién…

—Tengo que irme Seiya, todo estará bien, no te preocupes. Llámame si me necesitas. Zafiro regresa por la tarde en un taxi.

—Vaya, ¿lo vas a dejar venirse solo?

—No tengo cara para comenzar a prohibirle cosas después de que fue a buscarme de madrugada. Creo que tal vez te haré un poco de caso con respecto a él.

Seiya sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿todo bien?

—Nos vemos más tarde, te amo —le respondió mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

El chico exhaló con fuerza, pero el dolor en sus costillas mal trechas lo hicieron arrepentirse del esfuerzo. Darién no había dicho nada realmente, pero al menos él había sido claro.

Tomó su celular y buscó el número de Serena, esta vez se había encargado de pedírselo a Mina.

•••

 _NUEVO MENSAJE DE TEXTO_

 _TO: Bombón_

 _FROM: Seiya Kouba_

 _¡Buen día, señorita Tsukino! El motivo de este mensaje es informarle que nos han notificado su ausencia en su puesto de trabajo._

 _Quedo a la espera de una justificación._

 _¡Saludos cordiales!_

 _Departamento de enfermería Calle número 3_

 _•••_

El repiqueteó del celular sacó de sus pensamientos a Serena, que esperaba la siguiente clase en los jardines de la Universidad. Nuevamente había llegado tarde. Y aunque pudiese haber entrado, no habría podido concentrarse, sabía que Seiya sería dado de alta y deseaba más que nada saber cómo estaba. Sacó pronta su celular y sonrió al ver el mensaje. Respondiendo al instante.

 _•••_

REPLY

 _TO: Seiya_

 _FROM: Serena Tsukino_

 _¡Buen día! Reciba un cordial saludo de igual manera._

 _Le comento que no he recibido el pago correspondiente por concepto de horas laboradas, por lo tanto, me es imposible presentarme a trabajar de no contar con el saldo estipulado en mi cuenta en tiempo y forma._

 _¡Saludos, Serena Tsukino!_

 _•••_

—¡¿No le he pagado lo trabajado?!

Seiya recordó aquel breve momento en que Serena estuvo con él en la habitación del hospital. Después de aquel beso fugaz él había dicho que era una excelente enfermera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar que ella lo tenía presente.

•••

REPLY

 _TO: Bombón_

 _FROM: Seiya Kouba_

 _Una gran disculpa, señorita Tsukino. Nos sentimos sumamente apenados ante tal contrariedad._

 _Favor de presentarse el día de hoy en nuestras oficinas para entregarle el cheque correspondiente._

 _Le solicito confirme su asistencia._

 _¡Saludos cordiales!_

 _Departamento de enfermería Calle número 3_

 _•••_

La rubia apartó el celular mientras un rubor cubría su rostro.

•••

REPLY

 _TO: Seiya_

 _FROM: Serena Tsukino_

 _ASISTENCIA CONFIRMADA._

 _•••_

—¡Síííí! _'Auuu', 'auuu'_ —se quejó—. Tranquilo Seiya, o no va a encontrarte vivo —se dijo a sí mismo.

CELOS DE SANGRE

El camino de regreso a casa le pareció cortísimo, los nervios la tenían temblorosa. Sería la primera vez que estuviesen solos en un lugar un tanto más íntimo, porque era obvio que ella cuidaría de él en su habitación.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, una excitación comenzó a recorrerla, y aunque sabía que no pasaría nada más allá, el saberse sola con él le alteraba los sentidos.

La rejilla estaba abierta, por lo que entró directamente a la puerta y llamó en dos ocasiones.

Seiya la esperaba arriba, llevaba únicamente un pantalón holgado del pijama y una camiseta blanca. Al escuchar el llamado de la puerta su corazón latió con fuerza.

•••

 _NUEVO MENSAJE DE TEXTO_

 _TO: Bombón_

 _FROM: Seiya Kouba_

 _Señorita Tsukino, disculpe el inconveniente, pero tenemos al paciente imposibilitado de subir y bajar escaleras, y todos nos encontramos ocupados._

 _Por favor, guarde este secreto: Debajo de la maceta hay una llave de nuestras oficinas._

 _No tarde, el paciente la necesita._

 _¡Saludos cordiales!_

 _Departamento de enfermería Calle número 3_

 _•••_

Serena se sintió algo tonta, era obvio que no le iba a poder abrir. Buscó rápidamente la llave que en efecto estaba en el lugar indicado. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y subió las escaleras. La casa era prácticamente igual a la suya, salvo la decoración que lucía un tanto más lujosa y sobria.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. La rubia sacudió la cabeza mientras apretaba su portafolio contra sus piernas. Tocó nuevamente para anunciar que al fin había llegado.

—Adelante.

— _Respira, Serena, respira._

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, lo primero que vio fue su inmensa sonrisa y sus ojos zafiros observándola fijamente como aquella vez en el balcón.

—¡Hola! —dijo con voz muy queda la rubia.

—¡Hola! —respondió en un susurro—. ¿Por qué hablamos así?

—No sé —contestó ella igual de bajo mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Tal vez es para que nadie nos interrumpa esta vez.

La chica pudo sentir como su rostro se tornaba rojizo, agachando la mirada al instante.

—¡Qué linda te ves cuando te sonrojas!

—No sabía que el paciente sería tan coqueto —repuso para intentar revirar la conversación.

—Oh, ¿no te avisaron? —preguntó con falsa preocupación.

—¿Avisarme?

—Sí, avisarte que ibas a cuidar a un hombre muy atractivo, y por lo tanto muy coqueto —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—No, sólo mencionaron que era muy engreído —rebatió haciendo una mueca.

—Vaya, voy a quejarme con la administración, no es posible que estén dando esas referencias de mí. Por el contrario, a mí me dijeron que mi enfermera sería una chica bonita, pero ya veo que mintieron.

—¿Lo hicieron? —preguntó la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, debieron decir que era más que hermosa.

—¡Seiya!

Las mejillas de Serena parecían un tomate, y la agarradera del portafolio parecía estar a punto de reventar de tan fuerte que ésta la sostenía.

—Gracias por venir, bombón. Yo… quería verte.

—Yo… también.

—¿De verdad?

—Eh… sí, estaba preocupada por ti.

—Estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Entonces, si estás bien, supongo que mis servicios aquí no son requeridos —le dijo con una sonrisilla.

— _'Ouch'_ —se quejó llevándose las manos al torso.

—¡Seiya!

La rubia alarmada dejó caer el portafolio para acercarse a él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

El pelinegro sonrió malicioso.

—¡Seiya! No puedes asustarme así, de verdad me preocupas.

—Lo siento bombón es que no quería que mi enfermera se fuera, además… quería tenerte cerca.

—No tienes que hacer eso para tenerme cerca.

—¡Ah, ¿no?! —preguntó con bastante interés mientras se incorporaba más para dejarle un espacio en la cama para que ella se sentara.

—Bueno… yo… tal vez sólo tienes que pedírmelo —tartamudeó.

El rubor la delataba en cada momento, ese hombre la ponía más que nerviosa. Serena se encontró viéndolo de fijo y su mirada invariablemente recayó en sus labios.

—Entonces... ven.

Su orden la hizo tambalear, y como si estuviese bajo el influjo de un hechizo poderoso avanzó más hasta sentarse en la orilla, junto a él.

—Serena…

Seiya se inclinó hacia adelante tanto como pudo hasta unir la punta de su nariz con la de ella. Desde ahí sus ojos celestes se apreciaban más grandes, más bellos. La calidez de su respiración y el aroma que emanaba de su piel le calentaron la sangre.

Permanecieron unos segundos inmóviles, como si estuvieran grabando en sus memorias aquel encuentro. No sería la primera vez que se besaran, pero sí la primera vez que nadie los interrumpiría, ni habría miedos de por medio.

—No sabes cómo soñé con este momento.

—Yo igual, pensé que tú no querías…

Los húmedos labios de él apresándola la hicieron callar. El beso que empezó como algo tímido pronto se tornó arrebatado. Serena le tomó el rostro con cuidado de no lastimarlo, mientras el pelinegro le rodeó la cintura y acarició su minúscula espalda, y con ansías, su lengua exploró los rincones de aquella boca de tentación.

El espacio desapareció, los sonidos dejaron de escucharse para ser sólo ellos sumidos en un beso anhelado. No podían separarse, Seiya no dejaba de probar esos exquisitos labios; únicamente se alejaba escasos milímetros para regar besitos por todo su rostro. Le besó la punta de la nariz, los ojos, la frente, el mentón y regresaba de tanto en tanto a sus rosados labios.

Y entre besos le dijo lo que ya había confesado.

—Te amo…

.

.

.

¡Hola! Los he tenido súper abandonados, perdónenme. :(

Pero no podía esperar más para sacar este capítulo. Espero que les guste este romanticismo entre Seiya y su bombón.

Los quiero mucho, les mando un abrazo grande y no dejen de pasar también por New Girl, mi primer MxY.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18 El desayuno del terror.**

* * *

Serena no respondió, y Seiya la buscó anhelante con la mirada. ¿Acaso su bombón no lo amaba? ¿había sido demasiado pronto? ¿Intenso?, por decir lo menos. Por primera vez en su escasa veintena de años, se sintió indefenso ante una mujer, y vulnerable con la situación. Soltar un "te amo" tan pronto, bien podría haberla asustado, pero es que él sentía tanto, y ya una vez su madre le había dicho que los sentimientos puros no debían esconderse. Suficiente era el tener dentro de sí, el perpetuo remordimiento de no haber expresado lo que profesaba por su difunto padre.

El pecho de Serena permanecía en un subidón ocasionado por la declaración firme de su enamorado, la amaba, lo había dicho fuerte y claro. Su rostro continuaba adherido al de Seiya, y sus enormes ojos celestes contemplaban la desilusión en los zafiros de él, todavía sin comprender del todo porqué la veía con cara de cachorro desorientado. Entonces fue que cayó en cuenta que de su boca no había salido ni siquiera un _también_.

—Seiya, yo…

—No digas nada bombón, la verdad es que si te lo dije es porque lo siento, y no me importa que tú aún no lo sientas, sólo por favor, no vayas a asustarte o a pensar que estoy loco.

La rubia tomó nuevamente el aterciopelado rostro entre sus manos.

—¡Vaya! ¿es que no lo recuerdas? —agregó con una tímida sonrisilla.

—¿Recordar qué? —preguntó Seiya más aliviado al ver su blanca sonrisa asomándose por esos labios que deseaba seguir probando.

—Recordar que ya te dije que te amo.

El chico pasó saliva, ¡¿cuándo había sido eso, y cómo era posible que él no lo recordase?!

—Quieres decir que…

Los pómulos de Serena se volvieron a colorear mientras la pena la obligaba a retroceder unos centímetros.

—En el hospital, bueno tú… me lo dijiste y yo te respondí.

Seiya intentó recordar en balde, de aquella mini visita sólo podía tener claro el haberla visto entrar antes que nadie, como fuese se alegraba de haber tenido ese momento con ella, aunque no lo recordase.

—En ese caso, debo decir que fue una declaración sincera de mi parte, ¿y de la tuya? —sus manos tomaron con fuerza las de Serena mientras sus ojos volvían a buscar ansiosos el estar frente a frente.

—¿Te parece que no soy sincera estando aquí?

Seiya sonrió, dentro de él quería escucharla, no por ego, si no como una confirmación. Aunque no lo decía, aun le asustaba el tener que pasar por más problemas con sus hermanos para estar al fin con ella.

—Te amo, Serena —pronunció una vez más.

—Y yo te amo a ti. ¿Por qué?, no lo sé.

—Tal vez es porque soy un hombre muy atractivo —rio apretando los ojos como quien espera una reprimenda por 'arruinamomentos'.

—¡Seiya!

El resto no lo tuvieron que preguntar, sus labios volvieron a unirse deseosos de más, y aunque sus movimientos eran limitados debido a la condición del accidentado pelinegro, el simple roce los hacía conectarse a un nivel más que físico, emocional.

El día pintaba para ser más que perfecto, Serena estaba emocionada de estar con él y realmente quería servirle como enfermera, aunque Seiya estaba empecinado en tenerla todo el tiempo al lado.

—Déjame hacer algo por ti, no sé, tal vez acomodar mejor tus almohadas, hacerte un té.

—Estoy bien bombón, de verdad. Lo que puedes hacer es recostarte a mi lado, y dejarme acariciar tu cabello.

La rubia reparó en él con ternura.

—Podemos ver películas, empezar una serie juntos, así tendrías que venir siempre —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Qué conveniente señor Kouba! —contestó cruzándose de brazos—. Pero al menos deja que te prepare algo de comer.

—¿Sabes cocinar? Ese talento sí que no te lo conocía.

—¡Pues claro! Soy una experta en el arte culinario —apuntó con emoción.

Si le hubiesen preguntado a Mina qué opinaba de la ferviente declaración de su amiga, sin dudar habría dicho que Serena era una experta en el arte de tragarse sus propias cosas y no haber muerto… aún, porque comer era un verbo inutilizable para semejante tarea. Ya el pobre de Andrew había sufrido dos o tres intoxicaciones y en más de una ocasión la propia Serena habría estado a punto de quedarse sin casa al olvidar uno que otro estofado.

Pronta descendió las escaleras con la marca de la felicidad en sus labios, mientras Seiya en un perfecto desconocimiento del peligro que representaba dejar a la rubia cocinando se quedó a la espera de su chica. Por su mente de enamoradizo escurrían imágenes tontas de ellos como una pareja felizmente casada y aunque le parecía un tanto exagerado, también le hacía feliz. Tenerla en casa, cuidando de él, era una pequeña travesura suya que al parecer iba más que bien.

—Muy bien, a ver, veamos ¿qué tenemos por aquí? —decía Serena mientras abría las amplias gavetas de la pulcra cocina integral.

Después de un rato de exploración resolvió prepararle una _tamagoyaki_ * con algo de arroz, muchas veces había visto cómo lo preparaba su madre, no debía ser tan complicado. Y _voila_ un lindo desayuno estaría listo en un santiamén.

Se aseguró de tener los ingredientes a la mano, y después de un rato de prueba y error con el modernismo de la estufa de su amado, echó manos a la obra. Seiya arriba, se encontraba un poco impaciente.

—¿Todo bien, bombón? —gritó desde su habitación.

—Todo en orden, ya casi subo —titubeo mientras intentaba detener el agua que se sobrepasaba de la olla que tenía dispuesta para el arroz hervido—. ¡Maldición! Si es sólo agua, bueno le apago y le echo el arroz, total está caliente.

El pelinegro al escuchar su respuesta se sintió un tanto más tranquilo, tomó su Tablet al costado y comenzó a explorar en sus redes sociales descubriendo con agrado que el número de seguidores había aumentado considerablemente y que las muestras de cariño de sus incipientes fans parecían haber eclipsado los rumores con respecto a su accidente.

Serena continuaba en la cocina, con el arroz dentro de la olla "caliente" no había más que esperar a que este de cociese. La _tamagoyaki_ era lo que le preocupaba, había que mezclar el caldo dashi, el azúcar, la sal y la salsa de soja, ¿cuántas cantidades de cada cuál? ¡Qué más daba! su mamá sazonaba con ligeros movimientos de manos, y espolvoreaditas, ella tendría que hacer igual.

Después de echarle un par de huevos era hora de freír, su terror. Buscó la protección de un delantal y unos guantes de cocina, pero si por ella hubiese sido se habría puesto una armadura medieval. Verificó rápidamente el arroz para constatar que seguía estando duro.

—Tal vez deba prender la hornilla, otra vez —zanjó con brillante conocimiento.

Si un platillo al fuego era demasiado para Serena, dos al mismo tiempo era casi casi un suicidio. Los ingredientes comenzaron a chisporrotear, el agua del arroz se volvió a sobrecalentar al alcanzar con rapidez su punto de ebullición e irremediablemente un olor a quemado comenzó a impregnar la habitación. La rubia entró en pánico.

—¿Serena?, ¿segura que todo bien?

Seiya pudo apreciar el naciente olor a chamuscado alertándose al momento, de haber podido; habría bajado las escaleras a trompicones, pero en su condición no le quedaba más remedio que rezar para que la chica no estuviera en problemas. Ella o algún elemento de su patrimonio.

—Sí, sí, ya subo —repitió para mantener la calma—. ¡Demonios, lo estoy arruinando!

La cocina comenzaba a tornarse un campo minado, entre el ir y venir de Serena indecisa con sus movimientos, y el saltar del aceite que impedía hasta apagar la lumbre, la rubia estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

—¡Algo va mal! ¡Al demonio voy a bajar!

El esfuerzo de ponerse en pie lo hicieron soltar un gruñido de malestar, la doctora Mizuno había sido tajante en mencionarle que debía al menos esperar unos días más para poder comenzar a caminar levemente, sólo tenía permitidas las idas al baño y una que otra caminata en su cuarto para promover la buena circulación. Bajar escaleras con premura no estaba ni remotamente en la indicación.

Con pasos aletargados se condujo hasta el inicio de la escalinata en donde el aroma a aceite quemado estaba más intenso que en su cuarto. Estaba por dar un paso hacia abajo cuando escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose.

Desde el umbral de la puerta Zafiro comenzó a toser gracias a la humareda que se formaba estrepitosamente por la sala principal.

—¡Seiya!

—¡Serena!

Aullaron ambos hermanos al pensar que alguien estuviese en peligro.

El menor de los Kouba entró rápidamente a la cocina, cubriéndose del humo que le calaba fuerte en los conductos nasales. Estaba entre preocupado y molesto, cómo era posible que Seiya fuese tan inconsciente como para atreverse a cocinar en su estado. Casi se va de boca al ver a su ángel totalmente aterrorizado en un rincón de la cocineta, mientras el sartén con la desafortunada _tamagoyaki_ expedía fuego producto del exceso de aceite vegetal y calor.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —dijo tomando una jarra de agua vertiéndola al instante sobre las trémulas llamas.

Una vez sofocado el "incendio" Zafiro procedió a apagar las hornillas haciendo que el agua del arroz comenzara a bajar, se abrió paso entre la rubia y su desconcierto para abrir los ventanales que permitiesen esclarecer la habitación.

El mediano al fin había llegado, deteniéndose del marco de la puerta totalmente exhausto, observaba con asombro todo el alboroto que se había armado.

—¡Seiya!

Zafiro fue a su encuentro mientras lo tomaba del brazo para hacer que se recargara sobre él. Serena permanecía inmóvil con los ojos llorosos esperando que alguien dijese algo, tal vez ella debía ser la primera en soltar una disculpa.

—Yo, yo… lo siento —tartamudeó con la voz quebrada.

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Pudiste ocasionar un incendio! ¡De no haber llegado yo, ¿cómo pensabas que mi hermano hubiese podido ayudarte?!

—¡Zafiro! —reprimió Seiya ante lo hosco de sus palabras.

Serena agachó la cabeza avergonzada al extremo, y sin más, sendos gotones comenzaron a escurrir por su rojiza cara.

—Bombón, no pasa nada —señaló Seiya intentando zafarse de su hermano.

Pero el otro lo retuvo, estaba furioso, no sabía bien si porque ella estaba ahí o porque realmente había podido pasar una tragedia.

—Será mejor que me vaya…

—No, Serena, espera.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo sólo quería… —el nudo en su garganta le impidieron seguir hablado, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ese lugar, y así lo hizo.

En vano el pelinegro intentó tomar su brazo cuando pasó junto a ellos.

—Déjala que se vaya.

—Fuiste un grosero, fue un accidente —le espetó molesto a su hermano menor.

Zafiro lo miró desafiante, a pesar de que habían intentado hablar del tema seguía molestándole el hecho de saberse derrotado por su hermano. Además, qué hacía Serena Tsukino con él, a esas horas, y sin nadie más en la casa.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación —contestó ignorando el primer reclamo.

Una vez dentro, Seiya estuvo tentado en salir al balcón y gritarle a su afligida vecina para que pudiese al menos despedirse, pero de hacerlo seguramente le valdría una semana más incapacitado.

—Voy a limpiar el desastre de tu _noviecita_.

—Zafiro, no tienes que usar ese tono conmigo, ya está, si estás molesto dilo de una buena vez.

Las miradas azules se encontraron unas con otras retadoras. El más joven deseaba externar su frustración, gritar que no sólo se encontraba molesto, estaba ardiendo de celos, y que en su inmadurez lo mejor que se le había ocurrido había sido maltratar a su ex ángel dorado. O tal vez, si fuese más osado se animaría a burlarse un poco de Seiya y alardear sobre su nuevo idilio con cierta hechicera menospreciando así su romance adolescente.

Mejor que eso, se dio la vuelta dejando a Seiya con el coraje en los labios. El Kouba intermedio resopló resignado, había cantado victoria muy rápidamente con respecto a sus hermanos, sin embargo, lo que ahora le preocupaba era el sentir de su Serena.

Tomó nuevamente el celular que yacía debajo de la manta y buscó entre los contactos el número de su bombón.

•••

 _NUEVO MENSAJE DE TEXTO_

 _TO: Bombón_

 _FROM: Seiya Kouba_

 _El departamento de enfermería desea extenderle una atenta disculpa por los acontecimientos suscitados esta mañana._

 _Estamos seguros que los culpables han sido la deficiente infraestructura y los malos aditamentos con que cuentan nuestras instalaciones._

 _:(_

 _¡Perdóname, ¿sí?!_

 _•••_

Serena lloraba recostada sobre unos almohadones en el piso como era su costumbre, sollozante abrió el mensaje de texto y el recuerdo de su desastre volvieron a inundarle sus ojos celestes.

•••

 _REPLY_

 _TO: Seiya_

 _FROM: Serena Tsukino_

 _Perdóname tú a mí, soy una tonta para la cocina, debí haberte advertido. Me siento muy apenada con tu hermano, jamás podré verle de nuevo a la cara._

 _¡Lo arruiné! :(_

 _•••_

 _REPLY_

 _TO: Bombón_

 _FROM: Seiya Kouba_

 _Nada de eso, fue un accidente y ese cabeza dura exageró, haré que te pida una disculpa, por lo pronto, ¿será que mañana mi vida corra peligro si hago que pidas una pizza?_

 _¡No me odies, es un chiste! ¡Quiero tenerte de nuevo, aquí… conmigo! :)_

 _•••_

La chica entornó la mirada más relajada, de haber sido más precavida, o más sincera con sus capacidades tal vez en ese momento estaría recargada sobre el hombro de Seiya disfrutando de sus manos tibias sobre su cabello, aunque eso también habría podido significar que Zafiro los descubriese en su habitación, podría pensar mal y aquello hubiese sido más bochornoso.

•••

 _REPLY_

 _TO: Seiya_

 _FROM: Serena Tsukino_

 _Supongo que nada malo puede pasar si sólo hago una llamada… tal vez sólo encontrar atractivo al repartidor. ;) ¡Es un chiste!_

 _No le digas ya nada a Zafiro, por favor. Sólo entiende que me gustaría dejar pasar un poco entre esto y otra visita, no lo tomes a mal, ¿sí?_

 _•••_

Seiya observó con decepción el mensaje, aunque entendía que ella no quisiera poner un pie en su casa luego de tan desafortunado encuentro. Estuvo tentando a escribirle de nuevo, pero consideró mejor escuchar su voz.

—Bueno

—¡Bombón!

—¿Estás molesto? Es que yo…

—Te amo —la interrumpió.

—Yo también.

—Sal a decírmelo, pues.

La chica caminó hacia la puerta corrediza de su balcón, y ahí, como la primera vez que lo vio; estaba de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Te amo, Seiya —pronunció con las mejillas enardecidas.

.

.

.

 _tamagoyaki_ * Tortilla japonesa, algo medio esponjoso con huevo y cosas raras.

¡HOLA 2017!

Pero qué bien se siente estar de nuevo con ustedes, este año que comienza ha sido maravilloso para su servidora, vengo con la energía renovada y con una ganas inmensas de seguir transmitiéndoles mis locuras.

Empezaré con los agradecimientos a todos los que siguen esta historia y que me han tenido la paciencia del mundo con las actualizaciones. Amigos, lectores, visitantes misteriosos, todos son atesorados en este kokoro.

Estoy sumamente emocionada de además poder estrenar portada de la mano de mi maravillosa amiga ELENMAR ¡Aplausos para ella! Que realizó un hermoso trabajo, tan tierno que me dan ganas de comérmelo. Te quiero siempre, mi linda estrellita.

*Inserte aquí la mención especial* Sol Levine, mi álter ego Tsukino salta emocionado ante la alegría de encontrarte aquí, en mi espacio, tus reviews han sido la chispa que encendió toda la maquinaria de nuevo y tus historias el aliciente para seguir mejorando. Este capítulo es para ti.

Por fa háganme saber qué tal les va pareciendo esto, no le den mucho odio a Zafiro, todos tenemos nuestra dosis de 'odiocidad' (lo acabo de inventar) a los 19, yo hasta lo encuentro lindo todo celoso, ¡mátenme!

Les mando un beso y todo mi amor, mis queridos conejitos de la Luna.


	19. Chapter 19

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lime. 

**CAPÍTULO 19 Te encontré.**

* * *

Dos meses y medio habían pasado desde el accidente de Seiya. El mediano de los Kouba había sido muy entusiasta durante su proceso de rehabilitación, encontrándose prácticamente repuesto del percance, sus días se repartían entre la recuperación de clases, pláticas con la disquera para lanzar su disco debut y ella.

Serena y Seiya habían logrado formalizar un noviazgo luego de que el chico decidiese que era momento de pensar en la felicidad de ambos. Todavía no estaba cien por ciento seguro que las cosas se hubiesen calmado con sus hermanos, pero, el tiempo estaba pasando y no había nada que deseara más que poder estar al lado de su Bombón.

La noche que se le había declarado, era la primera que Seiya había tenido permiso de salir de casa y comenzar a hacer su vida con normalidad siguiendo solamente alguna que otra recomendación por parte de los médicos, y sobre todo de la Doctora Mizuno, que sabiéndolo amigo de su hija procuraba al chico más que a cualquier otro paciente.

El celular de Serena repiqueteó haciendo que la rubia abandonase el libro de _Erich Fromm_ que tenía entre las manos.

"Seiya" aparecía de forma intermitente en la pantalla, haciéndola sonreír entusiasmada.

—Aló —cantó hacia la bocina.

Del otro lado de la línea se percibió el silencio, seguido de un quedo pero audible rasgueo de guitarra.

La melódica voz comenzó a inundar los oídos de Serena haciéndola estremecer, casi podía sentir que lo tenía al lado de ella, susurrándole aquella canción que no reconoció.

 **Fue un segundo tan incandescente**

 **Me sentí tan diferente**

 **Y ya no pude pensar**

 **Un dolor tan hondo y cristalino**

 **Un recuerdo del destino**

 **Una luz en la ciudad**

 **Seguí su fuego brillando en el cielo**

Con cada frase nueva el sonido aumentaba considerablemente. La rubia lo atribuía a que era su inconsciente subiendo el volumen de lo que a su sentido llegaba para que su latido desbocado no compitiese en decibeles con la maravillosa voz de su Dios Griego.

 **Te encontré, te encontré**

 **Y me desperté**

 **Te encontré, te encontré**

 **Y me desperté**

Sí, él la había encontrado, y ella a él. La vida misma había querido que sus almas se encontrasen. Seiya no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, si había esperado un tiempo a pesar de que ya se había sincerado con sus sentimientos, era resultado más que nada de su necesidad de saberse bien con sus hermanos. Extrañamente a lo que Seiya hubiese pensado, Zafiro había sido el más complicado, el chico tardó semanas en dirigirle la palabra después del accidente en la cocina, pero luego de una extensa charla de hombre a hombre las cosas se habían aligerado. Darién por su parte parecía haberse enfrascado en el laboratorio y en su especialidad dejando de lado casi por completo la interacción con sus hermanos menores, y aunque el mediano no supiese a ciencia cierta cómo interpretar su actitud, algo le decía que era su forma de ya no entrometerse.

Con todo y lo anterior, Seiya había resuelto seguir adelante y de una vez por todas comenzar una relación formal con la chica que amaba.

 **Y sonó una triste melodía**

 **Que me dio tanta alegría**

 **Sólo yo pude escuchar**

 **Fuiste una presencia tan ausente**

 **Que brillaba entre la gente**

Serena se sentía flotar mientras sus mejillas enarboladas la mantenían acaloradamente sonriente. El Sonido de la guitarra de Seiya aunado a su voz era cada vez más potente, aquello ya no era producto de su imaginación. Trastabillando de la emoción la chica salió a su balcón, ese sitio sagrado para los dos, testigo de tantos momentos. Ahí de pie, lo vio con la guitarra en mano entonando la canción. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que era Zafiro quien sostenía el celular de la llamada con ella mientras su hermano cantaba a todo pulmón.

Serena colgó sonrojada, mientras los profundos ojos azules del pelinegro de coleta se clavaron en ella. Zafiro de a poco desapareció entre los cortinajes de la recámara de Seiya.

 **Seguí tu fuego brillando en el cielo**

 **Te encontré, te encontré**

 **Y me desperté**

 **Te encontré, te encontré**

 **Y me desperté**

 **Lejos, veo tu reflejo**

 **Rojo como el sol, creo que me enamoré**

La voz de Seiya se apagó, no así el fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo, contagiado por la adrenalina que le suponían sus siguientes palabras.

—Bombón… ¿te gustó?

Serena se llevó las manos al rostro apenada. Aquello era como un sueño, él era un sueño.

—Me-me encantó. La canción ha sido hermosa.

—Me alegra que te gustara, se la compuse a mi novia.

—¿A tu novia? —preguntó Serena con la mirada un poco desorbitada.

—Bueno, quizás debería decir a mi futura novia, si es que ella acepta.

El corazón de Serena se tranquilizó.

—¡Qué jovencito tan seguro de sí mismo! Imagina que te diga que no —musitó traviesa mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con una de sus coletas.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó Seiya dejando la guitarra sobre la mesita que conservaba afuera.

—Tal vez debas preguntárselo ahora mismo —resolvió la rubia entrando a su habitación, no sin antes prodigarle una mirada cargada de emoción.

Seiya entendió en el acto lo que pretendía Serena, esa pregunta la haría en la privacidad de la casa Tsukino. Antes de bajar las escaleras Zafiro lo interceptó.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¡¿Ya son novios?!

—A eso voy justamente —explicó el mediano impaciente por seguir su camino—. Casi lo olvido, gracias por ayudarme con lo de la llamada.

—No fue nada, ¡suerte, hermano! Serena… se ve que te quiere muchísimo.

El chico se quedó estático en el primer escalón que había descendido. Suspiró fuerte para avanzar unos pasos hacia su hermano menor y abrazarlo con fuerza tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡Tranquilo!, no queremos que vuelvas a lastimarte.

—Zafiro Kouba cuidando de mí, no cabe duda que ya no eres mi hermanito.

—¡Cállate! ¡Sabes que siempre lo seré! Y uno muy estúpido, por cierto —chilló Zafiro soltando de a poco a Seiya.

—Zaf, no digas eso, yo… no hubiese querido que las cosas pasaran así, pero es que me enamoré y…

— _'_ _Shúúú'_ —lo silenció el menor—. Ve por ella. Y, por cierto, si no regresas al menos mándame un mensaje quieres.

Seiya revolvió la cabeza en señal de negación, aunque internamente un montón de chispazos eléctricos comenzaron a correr por todo su torrente sanguíneo. Aunque no pensase demasiado en eso, él no sólo se encontraba absolutamente enamorado de Serena, también la deseaba, como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra mujer de las que había conocido.

—Tal vez sólo llegue tarde —resolvió luego de sus dos segundos de estupor interno—. ¿Darién vendrá a cenar?

—No, avisó que pasaría la noche en Kantō.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No lo creo, quizás sólo necesita pensar, dale tiempo, como a mí.

El hermano intermedio asintió, tal vez Zafiro tenía razón y esa era la forma de Darién de resolver sus diferencias. Ahora no tenía tiempo que perder, su chica estaba esperando por él. Sonrió a modo de despedida y tan rápido como pudo bajó las escaleras hasta la entrada principal. Zafiro lo siguió dudoso de pedirle un favor antes de que se fuera.

—¡Seiya!

—¿Sí? —contestó ya más impaciente.

—¿Me-me prestas tu auto?

—¿Mi auto? —repitió asombrado—. Eh, sí, sí, sólo con cuidado por favor. Soné como Darién ¿no es cierto?

Zafiro le sonrió imprimiéndole un "gracias" mientras lo empujaba a la salida.

Al fin, cuando el pelinegro estuvo en la puerta Tsukino, no pudo evitar el acordarse de la primera vez que había tocado, y la ocasión en que Serena con valentía lo había besado dejándolo sin aliento. Luego de dos o tres golpeteos sobre la madera la puerta se abrió dejando ver en su interior a una Serena sonrosada.

—Pasa —le dijo mientras se conducía a la sala.

Seiya jamás había entrado demás a los dominios de su princesa, y con ojos tiernos observó cada resquicio de aquel sitio que gritaba hogar por cada uno de sus poros. Desde las fotografías colgadas de Serena siendo apenas una niña, más algunas otras durante algún paseo familiar, hasta unas de ella luciendo toga y birrete el día de su graduación preparatoriana.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la blonda chica nerviosa como para hacerle regresar la atención en su persona.

—Pues… yo venía a investigar si a mí futura novia le había gustado la canción que hice para ella —contestó acortando la distancia entre ambos.

—Es cierto, tu futura novia, a la que no le has preguntado siquiera si está de acuerdo en andar contigo —musitó sintiéndose envuelta en los brazos de Seiya.

—Voy a preguntarle, justo ahora, pero cierra los ojos.

—Que cierre los ojos ¿por qué?

—Porque no quiero que nos veas, podrías ponerte celosa.

Serena sonrió y presta obedeció las órdenes. Cerró los enormes ojos azul celeste dándole la oportunidad a Seiya de observar su rostro de cerca. La espesura de sus negras pestañas se le antojó perfecta, y la finura con que su pequeña nariz resaltaba del níveo rostro lo enterneció. Y así, pegado a sus labios entre abiertos Seiya preguntó si deseaba ser su novia.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro haciendo que el pelinegro lo tomara como respuesta. Sus manos se engarzaron sobre el cuello masculino mientras Seiya comenzaba a besarla con pasión.

—Entonces ¿aceptas?

Serena le mordió el labio en un jadeante "sí". Las manos de él emprendieron un sinuoso camino por su diminuta cintura haciéndola retorcerse bajo la tela que comenzaba a sentir estorbosa.

Jamás se habían besado así, no con esa urgencia implícita en cada roce de sus cuerpos. Con habilidad Seiya deshizo la coleta alta que llevaba la rubia como peinado improvisado. Una cascada rubia cayó sobre la lisa espalda dejando a su paso una estela del maravilloso aroma afrutado que tanto agradaba al nuevo novio.

—Te amo —susurró Serena sobre los labios de Seiya.

—Yo te amo, más —correspondió mientras regaba besitos por todo su rostro haciéndola reír.

El pelinegro sentía que de un momento a otro perdería toda cordura si seguía pegado a esas curvas. Años atrás Seiya había perdido su virginidad con una amiga de la preparatoria, una experiencia en sus palabras "sosa y desprovista de pasión", un mero requisito técnico para sentirse un poco más hombre. Con el tiempo, había resuelto que sólo hasta el día en que se enamorase de verdad volvería a entregarse completamente a una mujer, y ese día había llegado desde el instante en que conoció a Serena.

—Cre-creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor —respondió Serena profundizando el beso.

—E-esto es…

—¿Peligroso? —preguntó la chica con audacia al tiempo que dirigía la mano derecha de Seiya más hacia el sur de su alargado cuerpo.

Aquella acción turbó por completo al joven. Serena pudo sentir su menuda figura apresada entre los masculinos brazos. Las manos grandes y suaves de su novio recorrían de arriba a abajo sus caderas enfundadas en unos _skinny jeans_ de corte bajo. Irremediablemente las palmas fueron a buscar un resquicio de piel desnuda, y ahí en donde se formaba una tortuosa curvatura y se achicaba el torso, Seiya fue a parar las ansías de recorrerla completa.

—Te deseo, Serena, eres hermosa —jadeó intentando no sucumbir a sus pecaminosos pensamientos—. Pero creo que te mereces algo más que esto, así de improvisado.

La muchacha paró en seco sus caricias, y la pena comenzó a embargarla. Aquellas palabras le hacían creer que Seiya pensaba que ella jamás había estado con alguien y que deseaba que su "primera vez" fuese especial. Un terrible miedo a decepcionarlo mermó por completo la emoción que segundos antes explotara contagioso por todo su cuerpo.

Seiya pudo percibir el cambio de actitud de su novia, atisbando que tal vez sus palabras la habían ofendido, ¿acaso ella creía que él no la deseaba? "¡Por todos los Dioses, que eso no fuera!" pensó.

—Bombón, ¿qué-qué pasa? —preguntó acariciando la nariz de ella con la punta de la de él.

Serena no estaba segura de confesar lo que había entendido, además la pena le consumía. Al final resolvió que era mejor no tener secretos, si Seiya la amaba eso sería algo que no debiera importarle.

—E-es que —comenzó dudosa—. Bueno, yo… es decir —carraspeó.

—Habla conmigo, anda —incitó el pelinegro dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que no quiero decepcionarte, tal vez tú pensabas que yo nunca he estado con un chico… la verdad es que sólo fue una vez y…

Seiya la calló aprisionando sus labios contra los de ella.

—Perdóname, no era mi intención que pensaras eso. Fui un tonto por decirlo así. Bombón te amo, jamás me detendría a preguntar por tu pasado, todos los tenemos. Yo quería decir que no deseaba que sintieras que sólo te deseo físicamente —dijo sonrojado—. Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, no quería que te sintieras usada. Ya no sé si estoy enredando todo, perdón, estoy nervioso, tú me pones nervioso.

La mirada celeste volvió a iluminarse, alegrándose de haber aclarado el malentendido. Luego reparó con rapidez en sus palabras, "¿usada?", ¡por supuesto que no! De haber estado Mina en su lugar seguramente le habría dicho: "¡Pues anda!, úsame todo lo que quieras".

Aquello era un deseo natural, una necesidad corpórea y espiritual de unión.

—Seiya… —la rubia buscó deseosa la mirada zafiro que para ese momento le parecía más oscura que nunca—. Quiero estar contigo.

La sentencia actuó como pirotecnia por la mente de Seiya y su cuerpo se rindió por completo a los deseos de la carne.

Con voracidad comenzaron a besarse, y las manos de él volvieron a depositarse sobre la fina cintura elevando con delicadeza sensitiva la delgada _t-shirt_ de algodón rosado. Bajo ella, la fina lencería clara apareció conteniendo dos montes exquisitamente blancos, en donde Seiya fue a depositar un húmedo beso. La rubia contuvo un gemido enterrando las uñas en los hombros anchos y tensos.

El rubor coloreó la piel blancuzca volviéndola cándida y perlada. Con cada nuevo beso o caricia, el vientre de Serena se contraía en deliciosos espasmos cargados de deseo, y a su vez la necesidad de sentir la tibia piel de su amado creció en ella. Con profundo amor desabotonó la camisa grisácea para dar paso a un torso formado, y con los músculos exactos para derretir a cualquiera.

Al sentir piel con piel, la calidez de ambos embargó a Seiya. Febril, sus manos viajaron a los muslos aun cubiertos por tela, de haber podido la habría elevado para ponerla a horcajadas sobre él, pero sabía que debía ser sutil o aquello podría terminar mal.

Serena a sabiendas de las indicaciones médicas, se separó nuevamente, ni siquiera había reparado en aquello con anterioridad.

—No quiero lastimarte.

—Entonces házmelo suave —susurró en su oreja mientras la mordisqueaba.

"Házmelo", una palabra y la humedad de la rubia se hizo palpable. Las palabras comenzaron a sobrar al igual que la ropa. Y envueltos en el estupor de la pasión reconocieron sus cuerpos al natural, llenando cada uno sus pupilas de la visión del otro con devoción.

La mujer lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo a su habitación, el pudor de caminar por los pasillos de la residencia Tsukino sin un gramo de indumentaria parecía no importar, eran ellos y nada más. El pelinegro re pegó a la espalda de ella sintiendo su virilidad apresada por la sinuosa curvatura de las formas femeninas y un gruñido escapó de sus labios depositándose peligrosamente sobre el cuello erizado de Serena.

En la penumbra ingresaron a la habitación, entre besos y tambaleados cayeron sobre la cama revolviendo las suaves franelas sobre ella. Serena gimió al sentir a Seiya entre sus piernas, comenzando a besar frenético el delicado cuello, al tiempo que ella con movimientos circulares por parte de su cadera lo invitaba a depositarse dentro de sí.

—Te amo, preciosa —murmuró llevando su mano en dirección a la intimidad palpitante y mojada.

Sus dedos se internaron con habilidad entre los pliegues, y sus fosas se inundaron de aquel aroma muy de ella. Su boca ansiosa mordió, lamió y succionó cualquier espacio desnudo que estuviese a su alcance, mientras con manos expertas preparaba a su Bombón para hacerla suya. De pronto, recordó que no llevaba consigo ningún tipo de protección y se maldijo hacia sus adentros.

—Bombón, es que no traigo…

Antes de que terminara su oración, Serena llevó la mano con pericia hasta el cajón izquierdo al lado de su cama, de donde sacó el envoltorio plateado que hizo respirar aliviado a Seiya.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —gruñó mordisqueando la pequeña barbilla de su novia.

Entre risitas que volvieron a acallarse para dar paso a sus respiraciones agitadas, él se fue introduciendo de a poco en ella. Besándola, disfrutándola y haciéndola sentir amada, muy amada.

—Te amo, Seiya —suspiró Serena sintiéndolo completamente dentro, deseando que jamás saliese de ahí.

—Dicen que las almas gemelas tienen formas extrañas de encontrarse —susurró él entre los cabellos humedecidos por el esfuerzo de amar.

Los movimientos eran acompasados, sin prisas. Seiya sintió cada borde de las paredes que lo apresaban y engarzado a las finas piernas imprimió un poco de velocidad, la suficiente como hacerla llegar. Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon y un grito gutural subió por su garganta ansioso. Al fin él se dejó ir también, clamando el nombre de su Serena en el segundo mismo en que sintió tocar las estrellas.

.

.

.

¡Qué maldita desgraciada fui! Pero ya volví, espero no abandonarlos tanto. :(

En estos días tuve la epifanía de como continuar, jajaja, y en realidad me quedaron claros dos capítulos, así es que esperen pronto el número 20 :)

Y bueno, como compensación les dejo un poco de lime. Creo que me cuesta ser tan explícita y hacer lemon con ellos porque hay mucho amor de por medio. No sé, a mí me parece justo y tierno así. Ustedes qué dicen. Un abrazo enorme a todos los que se pasan por acá y mención especial a Rogue, Janny y la gran Kamisumi que se aventaron la maratónica.

¡Los adoro, conejitos! No dejen de pasarse por mi nuevo fic.

¡Besos y abrazos estelares!

NOTA DE AUTORA: La canción que tomo prestada es: Creo que me enamoré de Vicentico.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20 Be brave!**

* * *

Zafiro prendió el potente motor del _Solstice_ de su hermano con la mano empapada en sudor, no sabía bien qué estaba haciendo, ni la razón que lo obligaba a saber de ella.

Hacía una semana que se había presentado en el Corporativo de su familia para intentar interceptarla.

La sangre, se le fue a los pies cuando divisó a la hechicera enfundada en un vestido verde botella, sus gráciles piernas iban subidas en unos tacones negros de infarto, ensalzando las pantorrillas que antaño él tuviese a su alcance. A nada estuvo de salir de su escondite y correr hacia ella suplicando unas cuantas palabras que le hiciesen comprender la revolución que estaba viviendo cada día. La intempestiva necesidad de verle se vio rápidamente frenada al advertirla en compañía. Darién la alcanzó luego de unos instantes; mientras se despojaba de la blanca bata y la dejaba en manos de Setsuna, parecía darle algunas indicaciones que la morena anotaba concentrada en una libreta.

Zafiro los vio pasar de largo hacia el nuevo auto que Darién había tenido que comprar. La actitud de ambos parecía ser estrictamente profesional, sin embargo, la punzada maldita de los celos lo atacó irremediablemente. Quiso pensar que se dirigían a una junta importante, pero ¿y después? Su hermano mayor tenía tiempo llegando tarde a casa, incluso había llegado a pasar la noche fuera. ¿Qué pasaría si él estuviese encontrando consuelo en ella?

Regresó sus pasos al ver a Darién abrir con galantería la portezuela del auto, y a ella ingresando sonriente. Anduvo una cuadra pensando en lo estúpido que era. Él no había representado nada en la vida de Setsuna, si acaso simbolizó una equivocación que seguramente la morocha quisiese olvidar. Parecía que la vida se empeñaba en demostrarle que jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno como para estar a la altura de los Kouba mayores.

Uno viviendo su romance con la primera mujer que había logrado tocar su corazón y el otro con quien lo llevó al borde la locura. ¿Y él en dónde quedaba?

Un espectacular que no había notado con anterioridad llamó su atención al estar a escasas cuadras de la Universidad Mugen. A varios metros de altura, Diamante se apreciaba en lo que parecía ser la cima del _Monte Kilimanjaro._ La blancuzca nieve recubría la imponente cumbre combinando a la perfección con su cabello plata ondeando. Era el anuncio de la conferencia que daría a mitad de mes en el _Tokyo Big Sight,_ en donde expondría el libro que Seiya le había conseguido meses antes.

Una emoción embargó a Zafiro, tal vez todavía estaría a tiempo de hacerse de algunas entradas. Antes de agachar la vista para buscar su móvil y _guglear_ el evento, algo más llamó su atención. Ahí, entre el majestuoso paisaje que envolvía gustoso a su ídolo estaba una frase en negritas: _Be brave!_ Rezaba el calce.

Una extraña sensación de confianza renovada le apresó el pecho. Zafiro Kouba dio media vuelta regresando hacia el Corporativo que antes hubiese abandonado en franca derrota.

Al llegar, observó ya sin tanto disgusto las miradas indiscretas de las personas en recepción. Debía comenzar a dejar de lado la molestia que le ocasionaba su excesivo parecido con Darién, después de todo, llevaban la misma sangre.

Saludó con galantería a los presentes en el recibidor, dirigiéndose directo a la chica apostada en el enorme mostrador de piedra calada aun sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo qué haría.

—Buenas tardes —pronunció la jovencita un tanto avergonzada.

—Hola, Unazuki —respondió atendiendo al gafete que la chica llevaba colgado de la solapa de su saco, tal como Seiya le había enseñado.

"Las personas siempre reciben mejor tus necesidades cuando eres amable y las llamas por su nombre, además eso les agrada a las chicas", solía decir con coquetería el Kouba de coleta.

Y en efecto Unazuki se sonrojó al instante.

—Soy Zafiro Kouba, ¿estará mi hermano? —preguntó a sabiendas de que lo había visto salir.

—Zafiro… —susurró—. Eh… el Doctor Kouba no se encuentra, pero ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

El chico sonrió, secretamente tenía que reconocer que le gustaba la atención de la pelirroja de grandes ojos verdes.

Lo pensó dos segundos, surcando una idea su mente.

—Háblame de tú y sí, serías tan amable de proporcionarme los datos de su asistente. Darién odia que lo moleste al celular.

—¿De la Doctora Meiō?

—Sí, por favor —dijo finalizando con una amplia sonrisa.

La chica obedeció al instante anotando en una papeleta el celular de Setsuna, y quizás deseando internamente poner también el propio, hacía tiempo que las empleadas e internas del Corporativo Kouba se habían hecho a la idea de que nadie podría conquistar al flamante hermano mayor.

—¿Tendrás su dirección? —añadió en un acto de osadía que lo sorprendió a él mismo.

La recepcionista lo vio un tanto confundida, y Zafiro entendió que debía poner un buen pretexto para aquello.

—Es una sorpresa para mi hermano —dijo atendiendo a los ojos que lo observaban dudosos—. Quiero darle algo, y tal vez Set… —cortó sus palabras—. La Doctora Meiō podría ayudarme, pero necesito su dirección para que se lo envíen a ella.

La explicación pareció ser suficiente para la jovencita que ya no dudó en agregar los datos extras.

—Aquí tienes.

—¡Mil gracias, Unazuki! ¡Eres un sol! —expresó como pensó lo haría Seiya—. Sólo, un último favor.

—Claro, dime.

—No les vayas a comentar que vine, a Darién por obvias razones y a la Doctora tampoco, yo la llamaré personalmente para pedirle el favor.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

Zafiro salió de ahí con el papel en su puño. Tenía muchas ganas de contarle a Seiya que había utilizado sus técnicas de flirteo para conseguir lo que quería. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que estaban en Tokio, pero él se sentía genuinamente diferente, tal vez era el comienzo de un nuevo Zafiro, alejado de sus inseguridades. ¡Qué distante se apreciaba del chico enfermizo que no podía controlarse frente a una mujer bonita!

Pero los nervios habían vuelto a él implacables desde el momento en que avalentonado pidió el auto a su hermano.

Anduvo por las avenidas, y aunque el volumen del autoestéreo sonaba con fuerza, él no lo escuchaba. Su pensamiento iba sumido en la excusa que daría para pararse a su puerta, lo último que quería era parecer un acosador.

Después de estacionar el auto frente al edificio que marcaba la letra de Unazuki, el menor aspiró profundo del inhalador que se aseguró de traer consigo. Los nervios le carcomían las entrañas, pero era hora de ser valiente.

Salió del auto y alisó un poco el pantalón de vestir que llevaba, la elegancia se había vuelto un sello distintivo de su persona que le agradaba.

El tiempo en el elevador le pareció eterno, a pesar de estar a unos cuantos metros de ella todavía no tenía idea de qué le diría, quizás lo mejor sería dejar que todo se fuese desenvolviendo solo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando se descubrió pensando que le encantaría sorprenderla con un beso.

Revisó una vez más que estuviese en el piso correcto, y trémulo avanzó hasta el departamento 508. Dentro se escuchaba algo de _jazz._ Exhaló y como un mantra pronunció las palabras de Diamante: "Be brave" se dijo a sus adentros, mientras pulsaba el timbre del lado derecho.

Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Setsuna consternada con la visión que tenía frente a ella.

Zafiro alcanzó a sonreírle, antes de que lo tomara del brazo cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Pero también había logrado apreciar algo más. La voz de Darién al fondo fue una daga directa al corazón maltrecho.

—¿Qué- qué haces aquí? —susurró lo más quedo que pudo.

—Yo… yo…

Zafiro se mordió los labios, sentía el nudo en la garganta quemándole. Sin decir más caminó lo más rápido que su dignidad le permitió hacia el elevador, rogando que este se abriese en el momento mismo en que él pulsara el botón, y para su suerte así fue. Ingresó con la cabeza gacha y las esperanzas hechas pedazos. Grande fue su sorpresa al advertir a Setsuna deteniendo la puerta con su cuerpo.

—Espera, esto no es…

Pero él no quería explicaciones, aquello había sido una locura. Apretó nuevamente la tecla para cerrar las puertas obligando a su hechicera a retroceder.

Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le palpitaba como una locomotora. Aturdido, sacó nuevamente su inhalador, después de tres aspiraciones profundas las lágrimas brotaron rebeldes. Aquello era el colmo, ¡qué maldición pesaba sobre su persona como para interesarse en las personas menos indicadas! Ahí estaba Molly, por ejemplo, una linda chica de su edad y que, aunque se hiciese el desentendido sabía estaba enamorada de él. Pero no, había tenido que fijarse primero en Serena Tsukino, y luego caer en la trampa embustera de Setsuna.

Rabiando entró al auto. Darién había dicho que pasaría la noche en Kantō, era evidente que entre ellos había algo más.

Metió la llave del coche con la mirada borrosa producto de las lágrimas que intentaba contener. La manga de su saco de lana fungió como pañuelo y dolido prendió la marcha

Estaba por quitar el freno de mano cuando del subterráneo del edificio emergió el auto pardo de Darién. Zafiro se quedó estático recargando su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo contra el asiento, temeroso de que su hermano lo descubriera afuera de la casa de su asistente.

No entendía bien, ¿a qué se iba? Tal vez habría salido en busca de una botella de tinto, algo de cenar para estar más cómodos. Cualquier escenario que Zafiro pensase era desagradable. Esperó un tiempo prudente para ponerse nuevamente en camino.

Setsuna lo divisó cuando sin saber por qué, en cuanto Darién puso un pie fuera de su departamento salió a intentar encontrarlo andando por la redonda.

—¡Zafiro! —gritó al verlo girar el volante para incorporarse a la avenida.

El chico paró en seco sus movimientos al escucharla nombrarlo.

Ella llegó hasta él haciéndole señas para que bajara del auto, así lo hizo.

—Zafiro —jadeó—. Yo… puedo explicarlo, Darién olvidó unos papeles que tenía en mi poder y pasó por ellos antes de irse a los laboratorios de Kantō.

Él la observaba entre confundido y gustoso de saberla preocupada de lo que pensase. Se veía hermosa con el cabello revuelto en una coleta alta y la camiseta de tirantes arropando sus formadas curvas, esas mismas que lo estaban atormentando, todo el conjunto lograba un efecto encantadoramente seductor.

—Dime algo… por favor —suplicó la hechicera ante su silencio—. Aunque, ¿cómo es que sabes en dónde vivo?

Zafiro no esperó, "be brave" pensó. Tomó de la cintura a Setsuna atrayéndola contra sí, sus labios apresaron impetuosos la fémina boca con pasión.

La morocha estupefacta, intentó débilmente deshacerse de aquel beso, pero la tibia lengua de Zafiro invadiéndola terminó por tirar abajo su falta de correspondencia. Le echó los brazos al cuello profundizando aquel contacto, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias prohibidas.

Era una locura, le llevaba casi diez años, pero nunca en toda su vida, ni con los amantes más experimentados había sentido aquella descarga eléctrica como con él. Por su parte el chico estaba más que decidido.

No la dejaría ir, no a ella.

.

.

.

:O ¡Pero ¿qué pasó aquí?!

Literal ahora sí fui secuestrada por este par, cuando empecé la historia jamás fue mi intención que las cosas se fueran dando así, pero no sé, es como cuando dicen: "me gusta, pero me asusta".

¡Ustedes ¿qué opinan?!

Espero no haberlos decepcionado con esta nueva entrega, aprecio infinitamente sus reviews que sigo sin contestar. ¡Ya línchenme! Pero he tenido la cabeza en la Luna. Créanme que escribir esto me ha ayudado a liberar tensiones.

Agradezco tanto el apoyo a este AU que pensé no les iba a gustar, qué increíble ha sido que sigan en el camino conmigo.

Les aviso que entramos a la recta final. :)

¡Muchos besos y abrazos, conejitos!


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21 Amor prohibido.**

* * *

Tal vez con excepción de su partida luego de la muerte de sus padres, jamás en la vida de Darién Kouba el camino a la última región de Kantō le había parecido más pesada que en aquellas horas al volante. A pesar de que Darién habría podido trasladarse con comodidad en tren o en avión, él había decidido viajar los 428 km que lo separaban de su antiguo hogar en su automóvil. Tal parecía que el joven investigador deseaba ahuyentar sus pensamientos en las líneas divisorias de la carretera y disipar en el horizonte de los subidones del camino los sentimientos que seguían atormentando su corazón.

El casi perder a Seiya le había valido a Darién desde entonces una actitud más sombría de la que le caracterizaba. Por primera vez en su vida había experimentado el sentimiento arrebatado hacia una mujer, y esa mujer no sólo lo ignoraba estoicamente, sino que además estaba perdidamente prendada de su hermano menor.

Después de una buena cantidad de casetas de peaje y dos vueltas al Playlist tristón que se había armado desde mucho antes, el mayor de los Kouba llegó a su destino. Aunque el pretexto había sido ir a revisar que los pocos proyectos que se habían quedado en aquellos laboratorios de su familia estuviesen marchando adecuadamente, el verdadero motivo había sido el alejarse lo más posible de la nueva pareja que amenazaba con formalizar en cualquier momento. Darién no lo sabía, pero mientras él conducía envuelto en un aire melancólico que escondía una profunda envidia, los amantes que tanto censuraba en aquellos momentos estaban entregándose el uno al otro en una ferviente demostración de amor pasional.

Antes de partir, el pelinegro había pasado por casa de Setsuna su asistente, un impulso muy de sus entrañas lo había conducido casi sin querer al departamento de ella. Había algo que le decía que tal vez en la morena deslumbrante que tenía babeando a más de un colaborador encontraría un poco de apaciguamiento a los fuegos que lo consumían desde que había llegado a Tokio, así fue como con un poco de astucia se presentó sin previo aviso en la puerta de la joven argumentando el necesitar unos papeles de suma importancia que ella tenía en su poder. Sin embargo, al tenerla de frente sin su habitual parsimonia laboral y enfundada en una sensual vestimenta casual fue que Darién se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que necesitaba. Setsuna era bella, sensual hasta asquear, pero no era ella.

Las luces de la ciudad lo recibieron tintineantes y las calles extrañamente calmas. Sin dejar de pisar el acelerador Darién llegó hasta el fastuoso edificio en el que solía vivir con su familia. Una vez dentro del lujoso elevador se preguntó, sin mucho éxito en la respuesta, si todo su esfuerzo por hacer crecer a sus hermanos en un ambiente menos lujoso sólo lo había conducido a su propia desgracia, después de todo de haberse mantenido en el mismo estilo de vida el carácter bueno y sin comportamientos clasistas de sus hermanos no hubiese sufrido mayor cambio, ya que éste estaba más que forjado, y de no haberse decidido jamás por aquella casa del Distrito número 10 su hermano jamás se habría cruzado con los insondables ojos celestes de la mujer que él tanto deseaba, ni se habría suscitado nunca un escandaloso _cuarteto amoroso_ , porque aunque parecía que a ratos Darién olvidaba que Zafiro también había entrado en aquella ecuación llamada Serena Tsukino, estaba más que consciente de la situación.

Zafiro Kouba había decidido hacerse a un lado, tal vez impulsado por su inexperiencia o por la profunda camaradería que lo unía a Seiya. Como fuese aquel chico enfermizo de escasos 19 años había sido más respetuoso y sensato que todo lo que había podido ser él mismo.

Con aquellos pensamientos anclados, Darién comenzó a planear lo que sería su siguiente movimiento.

Todo el cuerpo perfectamente formado y redondeado de Setsuna vibraba al contacto de las manos tibias de Zafiro. Por primera vez, la hechicera dejaba que fuese el muchachito el que explorara sus rincones deseosos de caricias sinceras, y quizás hasta un poco cargadas de cariño.

El Kouba se dejaba llevar, guiado por las noches en que soñó tenerla justo como la tenía en ese momento. Sus dedos iban de aquí a allá mientras besaba con profunda pasión los labios carnosos de su nuevo tormento. Setsuna simplemente se permitía ahogarse en las profundas lagunas azules de aquella mirada afable, si bien ella había tenido amantes variados en el pasado, nadie podía compararse con él, con ese chiquillo a medio formar, pero que escondía detrás de sus blancas extremidades y sus pectorales ligeramente marcados a un hombre dispuesto a llevarla a explorar los límites de un placer que ahora sabía, nunca había conocido.

Aquello no podía decirse igual o siquiera parecido a la noche en que ambos se habían entregado a sus más bajas pasiones. En la danza que recreaban sus cuerpos ansiosos de fundirse, había algo más. Era una mezcla extraña de deseo, sentimiento, pero también de remordimiento.

A cada paso que Zafiro daba con la morocha entre los brazos acercándose peligrosamente al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, la razón le decía a la mujer que aquello era una locura. El peligro que suponía estarse acostando con el hermano menor de su jefe que apenas y había alcanzado la mayoría de edad siendo ella una mujer adulta próxima a su tercera década de vida, independiente y sobre todo quizás todavía enamorada del hermano mayor era por demás descabellado.

Setsuna atendió al _interphone_ quedando estupefacta con la voz que clamaba por ella en la entrada del edificio. Sabiéndose incapaz de ponerse algo más decente para recibir a su jefe, había entonces, abierto la puerta ceñida en un ligero bochorno que acentuaba el brillo de sus pómulos aceitunados.

—Da-Darién…

Para nadie fue ajeno la mirada indiscreta que Darién le echó de buena gana a la sugerente camiseta blanca que contenía con orgullo los prominentes montes de la señorita Meiō.

—Setsuna, disculpa que te moleste yo…

Con el corazón agitado, y la expectación corriendo como liebre en pradera por toda su piel, la mujer lo hizo entrar con torpeza. Cualesquiera que hubiesen sido los motivos para tener a Darién Kouba en su departamento eran algo que sin duda debían tratarse en la confianza de su hogar.

—Pasa, perdón, he sido una grosera.

Darién se limitó a asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras introducía su cuerpo en aquel santuario fragante de esencias amaderadas mezcladas con un ligero, pero penetrante aroma a romero posiblemente procedente de la cocina. Aquello le dijo a Darién que Setsuna era quizás, una mujer delicada en sus maneras, cocinera experta a juzgar por la deliciosa estela que inundaba la estancia y también de un gusto exquisito para la selección musical. Las cadenciosas notas del sax de Charlie Parker sonaban de fondo inundando sus tímpanos versados en _Jazz_. Aquello parecía ser una meticulosa intervención del destino para que los presentes se abandonaran al amor, sin embargo, tanto Darién como Setsuna entendieron en esa pequeña atmosfera íntima que algo no terminaba de cuajar entre los dos.

A pesar de que Darién como buen hombre que había estado conteniendo sus pasiones, no dejaba de observar con aparente interés los movimientos de su asistente por doquier en busca de los benditos documentos que se le había ocurrido de pronto parecían tan importantes; la verdad era que estaba completamente sumido en las voces internas que le decían que saliera de ahí, dejara de hacer más idioteces y por primera vez en su vida arreglase un problema sin valerse de su influencia sobre los demás.

Por su parte, Setsuna iba y venía de un lado a otro consciente de la facha que se cargaba y de que Darién estaba con los ojos puestos en ella. Su más grande anhelo se le había presentado de pronto en bandeja de plata y con todo y eso, ella no se advertía feliz. Estaba por el contrario contrariada y nerviosa como si estuviese haciendo algo indebido que pudiese lastimar a alguien, ¿pero a quién?

Consciente de lo que su mente le estaba jugando en contra, Setsuna había decido llevar el momento con absoluta normalidad, comentando trivialidades laborales para aligerar la de por sí tensa atmósfera que se estaba suscitando en el departamento 508.

Así, con ese entendimiento silencioso de que no estaban pisando terreno peligroso a pesar de la intimidad que se respiraba en el ambiente. Darién continúo la táctica de su asistente, conversando por escasos minutos de sus planes de viaje y convirtiendo la charla en algo meramente profesional.

Estaba el moreno por despedirse cuando el timbre habría sonado. La joven sorprendida ante la visita no esperada se habría dirigido a la puerta quedando ella ocupando la mayor parte del marco. Darién entendió o supuso entonces que su presencia podría incomodar a la anfitriona y que era momento de partir al encuentro de sus propios demonios como él mismo había autodenominado a aquel imprevisto viaje. Llamándola suavemente, tomó sus cosas, las carpetas que ya Setsuna había encontrado y se dispuso a esperar a que la morena dejará sus asuntos para despedirse con propiedad.

Darién jamás pudo saber que quien estaba del otro lado habría sido su propio hermano con el corazón roto creyéndose nuevamente derrotado por la supremacía de los mayores en su familia. Y era precisamente ese chiquillo quien ahora rodaba con hambre sobre la cama de la mujer que tenía más de hechicera que de ángel.

Setsuna movía con sugerencia sus caderas restregando paso a paso su palpitante ser hacia los besos cada vez más atrevidos del muchacho.

—E-Esto es una locura —jadeaba cada que Zafiro le permitía deshacerse del profundo beso que le quemaba.

—Entonces somos unos locos —pronunciaba él junto a su oído con renovada confianza.

—Zafiro… yo…

—No digas nada, déjame estar así, contigo.

Las palabras suplicantes de Zafiro aunadas a las irreconocibles caricias que le prodigaba como el mejor de los expertos terminaban por traer abajo los intentos de la morena por apartarse de aquel pecaminoso encuentro.

Sumidos en un éxtasis como pocos se han visto, Setsuna se dejó llevar en las tormentosas aguas del amor prohibido. Cada parte de su anatomía reaccionó en absoluta sincronía a los mimos suaves y lentos de él.

Mientras el chico se daba a la tarea de ser ahora él quien poseyera a la hechicera, su mente se nublaba de imágenes en las que ya sólo aparecía ella, acallando con eso las dudas que tenía con respecto a sus reacciones ante Seiya y su ahora nueva novia, Serena.

Los ríos de ambos fluyeron tempestuosos bañándolos de gozo. Zafiro dejó caer su peso en un tierno abrazo sobre el cuerpo todavía tembloroso de la dueña de su inocencia y así, con el cuerpo bien pegado a ella pudo apreciar que la mujer sollozaba bajo la cálida opresión.

—Setsuna —musitó con desconcierto sobre la oreja ligeramente empapada.

La mujer simplemente se limitó a asirse con fuerza del níveo torso que recreaba la más maravillosa paleta de color con la combinación de sus cuerpos desnudos.

—¿Por qué, Zafiro? ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió el chico aun sin comprender el estallido sentimental de ella.

Setsuna rodó sobre la cama apartándose lo más levemente que pudo del abrazo masculino, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin tregua y el llanto comenzaba a ahogar lo que su afligida alma deseaba escupir.

"Se ha arrepentido" pensaba el Kouba con los ojos clavados en la bella espalda.

Y no es que no estuviese "arrepentida" por decirlo de algún modo, sino que Setsuna no comprendía o no quería comprender porque era que todo su maldito cuerpo respondía así, con tanta vehemencia a las caricias de quien no debía. Sentía que su torpe proceder había sido el único culpable de que ahora ella se sintiese confundida hasta los huesos.

El repentino movimiento de la cama le indicó que Zafiro había abandonado el lecho, y con los ojos todavía llorosos se enredó en las sábanas para incorporarse y encontrarse al chico recogiendo del piso las prendas que habían sido testigos silenciosos de su unión.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—Zafiro…

—No… no digas nada, entiendo como son las cosas.

En silente acuerdo, el jovencito comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada llorosa de Setsuna y por primera vez desde que habían comenzado su juego, sentía la vergüenza de la desnudez corriéndole por las mejillas hasta hacerlas enrojecer.

—No te vayas —susurró con apenas un hilillo de voz.

Zafiro para entonces se hallaba abrumado, como si la camisa y los zapatos que eran lo último que le faltaba para encontrarse decente, fueran a la par los aditamentos necesarios para vestir su dignidad.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Setsuna? Por favor, ahora para tú, no me confundas más.

—Es que tú…

—¿Yo? ¿No soy Darién, ni Seiya?, eso de sobra lo sé.

Setsuna removió la cabeza negando las palabras del chico, aquello ya no se trataba sólo de una cuestión de hermanos. Era algo entre ellos nada más, era el saber que nada de lo que estaba pasando estaba bien y que ella no quería aprovecharse de los sentimientos nobles de él, aunque eso representase mutilar el placer que estaba descubriendo de su mano.

—Estás de acuerdo conmigo que soy casi diez años mayor, ¿verdad? —inquirió esperando que el pelinegro entendiese un poco la situación.

—Así es que es mi edad después de todo.

La morena únicamente bajó la mirada en señal de aceptación.

—No sentí que te importara mucho hace apenas unos minutos —continuó diciendo con firmeza.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y por eso es que esto…

Antes de que pudiera decir más los labios de Zafiro la pescaron con dulzura, mientras sus manos recorrían la afilada línea del mentón que antes hubiese mordisqueado con fuego.

—Yo… sé que esto no está bien, pero quiero descubrir de tu mano de lo que soy capaz, antes de ti yo no era nadie o, mejor dicho, no creía ser nadie. Siempre a la sombra de mis hermanos mayores, pero ahora, gracias a ti y la pasión que me demuestras puedo provocar en una mujer es que he conocido a un Zafiro que ni siquiera me imaginaba vivía dentro de mí. No me quites el sueño ni cortes estas ganas de seguir descubriéndome. Tal vez me equivoco, pero sé que a mí manera también te he ayudado a ti a saberte digna de un amor tierno y desinteresado.

Setsuna le echó los brazos al cuello, sabiendo que aquellas palabras habían llevado consigo toda la verdad que ella misma no quería aceptar.

—Entonces, ¿qué haré contigo?

—Dejarme quererte, el tiempo que sea justo, el tiempo que tengamos predestinado. No pido más que eso, y créeme, tampoco anhelo otra cosa que no esté en nuestras manos. Por lo pronto, quita ya esa carita y déjame quedarme contigo.

Las palabras de aceptación sobraron y en la penumbra que llegó después del ocaso, Setsuna volvió a permitir que el muchacho la mantuviese muy dentro de sus brazos.

.

.

.

Creo que no pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez o sí (?) Al fin tuve tiempo de escribir esto, que sé varios de ustedes anhelaban, no sé en qué momento Zafiro y Setsuna pasaron a ser parte fundamental de todo, pero bueno, aquí van mis acotaciones para que les sea más digerible éste, uno de los últimos capítulos (snif, snif).

Zafiro y Setsuna digamos que se están ayudando mutuamente, ya sólo el tiempo dirá si es prudente el que se queden juntos, así es que hagan sus apuestas, yo ya sé su final, muajaja.

Darién, ohhhh, el negrito en el arroz, ¿cuál será su próximo movimiento? ¿acaso habrá más drama la final? esperemos que no.

Y bueno, ya casi el final de finales en donde obvio habrá más de mis bebitos Seiya y Serena.

Muchas gracias nuevamente por su preferencia. ¡A todos un abrazo gigante!

Déjenme saber qué tal les han parecido estos encuentros en un lindo review, un mensajito o como ustedes prefieran.

Les amo, conejos.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22 Un amor de leyenda.**

* * *

Seiya sostenía entre sus manos la Tablet con la página de noticias predilecta en la ventana principal. Sus marinos ojos reparaban con enorme emoción en el _Headline_.

 ** _"_** ** _La Ruta Indomable, Amazonas"._**

 ** _Redacción y fotografía por Zafiro Kouba._**

Habían pasado ocho años desde aquel desafortunado encontronazo amoroso por parte de los hermanos, y dos de que Zafiro había ido en busca de su destino. Impulsado por una confianza renovada y un tratamiento más efectivo contra sus afecciones respiratorias, el menor de los Kouba estaba cumpliendo el sueño que había tenido desde pequeño, y Seiya, el principal promotor de aquella locura veía con ojos llorosos y el pecho henchido de orgullo como el pequeño Zaf estaba logrando sus metas.

Aquella mañana de mayo era en definitiva la más importante en la vida del pelinegro, se había levantado desde las cinco de la madrugada, ansioso por lo que se vendría. Un poco más calmado disfrutaba de su americano y las noticias que para sorpresa suya contenían aquel reportaje del chico que tanto anhelaba tener consigo ese día.

—Seiya, ¡no puedo creer que todavía no estés siquiera bañado!

La voz profunda desde el pasillo lo hizo sonreír mientras terminaba de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad? —dijo el de coleta sin darse la vuelta.

Darién descansaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta del departamento en Tokyo Center, sus maletas a los costados y un traje perfectamente acomodado en su funda y echado al hombro completaban el cuadro que logró, se asomasen de nueva cuenta las lágrimas en Seiya.

—¡Hermano! —berreó el menor mientras estrechaba con fuerza a su héroe.

—Dejaste la puerta abierta y creí que podía entrar, te he extrañado tanto.

—Supongo que la dejé así luego de regresar del gimnasio —respondió Seiya rascándose la cabeza.

—Ni en este día puedes dejar de ser tan excéntrico y despistado, ¿cierto?

—No sería Seiya Kouba de no ser así.

Tomando las maletas lo ayudó a entrar asegurándose de ahora sí cerrar bien la puerta de su departamento.

Darién había decidido muchos años atrás terminar la especialidad en Londres, al principio sus hermanos se habrían hallado desconcertados ante la decisión del mayor de dejarlos para irse a otro país. Sin embargo, Darién había sido tajante al explicar que aquello obedecía únicamente al deseo de reencontrarse consigo mismo y forjarse el carácter y la experiencia necesarias para poder dirigir como su padre hubiese querido el Corporativo.

Aquella tarde en que les había comunicado su decisión, Seiya había sido el primero en protestar.

—Es por… ¿por mi noviazgo? —preguntó con el ardor en las palabras.

—Mentiría si digo que no influyó, pero no es lo único que me motiva a irme y dejarlos a cargo del Profesor Tomoe, claro, sólo para que no sientan que están sin un apoyo por decirlo de algún modo, porque confío en ustedes y sé que serán responsables solos.

—Hermano, por favor, reconsidera —suplicó Zafiro visiblemente afectado.

—Darién, no puedes hacer esto, yo jamás me perdonaría que dejaras la vida que tanto te ha costado formar por mí y mis decisiones. En ese caso, creo que lo más sensato sería que fuese yo quien se alejase de la familia.

—¡Basta! Ni que lo digas —masculló con la mirada clavada en Seiya—. Entiende algo, esto es por mí, Seiya, el casi perderte me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas, y bueno… todo el asunto con Serena fue tan sólo el detonante para que yo despertase.

—Pero… ¿tienes que irte?

—Tengo que hacerlo, hermano. Desde niño me he sentido responsable de ustedes dos, y no lo digo a modo de reproche, pero… siento que me perdí en todo ese proceso de responsabilidad adelantada. Nuestros padres jamás me pidieron adoptar ese papel, creo que nunca estuvieron conscientes que cómo me sentía con respecto a esto que les cuento y era lógico que al morir ellos, yo aumentara mis deseos de verlos crecer con bien. Primero los alejé de los lujos porque a diferencia de ustedes, conocí la austeridad de los primeros años de nuestros padres juntos y fui feliz sabiendo lo que valía cada centavo. Viviendo en la comodidad digna que sólo otorga el trabajo, los hice venir a Tokio, pero nunca tuve un plan, nunca supe ser un verdadero líder y a la primera les fallé en tantas formas posibles que siento vergüenza. A ti, Zafiro, por nunca confiar en tus capacidades, por sobreprotegerte sin querer reconocer que te hacía más mal alejándote de tus sueños y a ti… Seiya —su voz se quebró—. Casi te pierdo, de haberte pasado algo jamás me lo hubiese perdonado.

—Pero no pasó nada… —interrumpió Seiya al tiempo que tomaba del hombro a su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero pudo pasar y todo por mis arranques, por mi estúpida forma de sacar mis frustraciones. Ella… bueno, Serena Tsukino fue la primera mujer en mucho tiempo que despertó en mí la legítima necesidad de posesión, pero date cuenta de mis palabras Seiya, yo sólo quería poseerla como poseía la facultad de manejar sus vidas, como poseía el poder de las empresas, todo se reducía a un capricho, no al amor que tú le profesas y que incluso Zafiro pudo haberle ofrecido.

El menor agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Te equivocas Darién, lo mío también fue capricho, una tonta obcecación que me impidió notar que Seiya estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí —completó con decisión Zafiro.

—Yo… no…

—No digas nada Seiya, ambos te debemos disculpas, y no nos queda más que desearte mucha felicidad al lado de la chica que amas. Saberme "derrotado" ante ti tan sólo fue la primera de las muchas verdades que me fueron cayendo una a una como balde de agua helada. Estuve a punto de perderte por mis pasiones irracionales e infundadas, yo ni siquiera la conocía, tan sólo estaba obsesionado y, además, entendí que mi trabajo en los laboratorios estaba resultando soso y desprovisto de profesionalismo. No saben lo que me costó comprender las palabras de Tomoe, después de todo tenía razón, yo no era más que un muchacho jugando a ser el dueño. Estaba descuidando mi especialidad por querer meter mis narices en donde no las llamaban, preocupado por ganarme el respeto de la comunidad científica, discutiendo y asfixiándolos con mi control, y encima de todo envuelto en un lío de faldas con las personas que más amo, ustedes.

—Darién… —susurró Seiya.

—Voy a ganarme el respeto de todos y cada uno de los que he defraudado, y para eso tengo que hacerlo solo, arreglar al fin mi vida y volver con la cabeza en alto.

En efecto, Darién habría regresado un par de años después para tomar parte del Consejo General del Corporativo e increíblemente para dejar la Presidencia totalmente en manos del Profesor Tomoe. Aquella drástica decisión obedecía a su nueva vida en Londres en donde además de haber hecho alianza con uno de los laboratorios de Física Cuántica más importantes de Europa e incluso haber iniciado una filial del Corporativo Kouba; se había enamorado de una hermosa inglesa llamada Anka*, la preciosa mujer de cabellos azul cielo y mirada siempre amable había conquistado y sanado con paciencia y amor el corazón del joven que tiernamente la llamaba _Pececito_.

—Es una lástima que Anka no hubiese podido viajar —dijo Seiya mientras le mostraba a Darién la que sería su habitación.

—Lo sé, pero el médico nos recomendó que se quedara en casa, ya sabes que Neherenia está a nada de nacer y el viaje a Japón es muy pesado.

Seiya sonrió al saber que su hermano había escogido el nombre de su madre para nombrar a su primogénita.

—Neherenia… —la mirada zafiro se cristalizó nuevamente, parecía que el día estaba empecinado en ponerlo melancólico.

—Ellos deben estar orgullosos de ti, así como yo lo estoy y seguramente Zafiro también lo está.

—¡Zafiro! —gritó Seiya—. ¡Tienes que ver su nota! Dioses, me consume el orgullo al saberlo tan dichoso, aunque para serte sincero hubiese deseado tanto tenerlo hoy conmigo.

—Lo sé, pero está contigo de corazón —respondió intentado consolar un poco a su hermano.

CELOS DE SANGRE

En el viejo distrito número 10 una hermosa rubia de cabellos larguísimos refregaba ansiosa sus manos sobre la mullida bata blanca que llevaba puesta.

—¡No te muevas o voy a quemarte con la rizadora!

—No puedo estar quieta, Mina, estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Relájate hijita, te ves preciosa.

—Mamá, gracias por estar aquí.

Serena veía con nostalgia a su madre mientras Mina le ordenaba no soltarse a llorar o de lo contrario arruinaría el maquillaje que con tanto esmero había hecho para ella.

—¡Está aquí! —aulló Ami, mientras entraba a la recámara con una enorme caja blanca adornada con un listón en color marfil.

—¡Al fin! Estaba a punto de volverme loca —suspiró aliviada la rubia mientras se levantaba de la silla para dirigirse directamente a la caja.

Serena abrió la caja llenándose los ojos del delicado encaje brocado del escote y de todos y cada uno de los diminutos cristales que decoraban con exquisitez el torso de su vestido de novia. Aquellos destellos multicolores que se estrellaban en un deleite visual por las paredes de su antigua recámara le hicieron recordar el día en que Seiya le había pedido matrimonio.

Llevaban un par de años viviendo juntos, Seiya había convencido a Serena de dejar la casa de sus padres prometiendo que no la dejarían deteriorarse y que estarían en ella cada que la rubia quisiera. Se habían mudado entonces a un Loft en el centro, en el área bohemia de Tokio en donde Seiya vivía a plenitud su noviazgo mientras combinaba aquello con sus responsabilidades académicas que estaban próximas a terminar y las composiciones que realizaba para reconocidos artistas. Él mismo había probado las mieles del estrellato durante el primero y segundo año luego del concurso de talentos, entendiendo con prontitud que aquel mundo hasta cierto punto frívolo, no era para él. Optando por estar detrás de toda la parafernalia, se dedicaba a componer y dirigir a las carreras más prominentes del país, entre ellos, los éxitos de Minako Aino, la sensación pop de Japón.

Seiya y Serena se complementaban a tal grado que el matrimonio parecía no ser una prioridad en sus vidas, sin embargo, el joven había soñado secretamente con regalarle esa felicidad a la mujer de su vida. No había nada que lo emocionase más que imaginarla ataviada en su traje de novia y jurarle amor eterno ante los ojos de todos los que amaba.

Nunca había hablado con ella de la vez en que, confiando en el destino, había estado en la Puerta Roja de Akamon y con ferviente deseo había pedido encontrar el amor.

Entonces, para él no había mejor lugar para sellar su compromiso que frente a aquel monumento.

—Me voy a caer, ¿ya puedo quitarme la venda?

—Bombón, la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes al igual que la cocina ¿sabías?

—¡Seiya! —chilló la rubia.

—Es una broma, amor. Ya casi llegamos.

Seiya llevaba a la rubia muy pegada a su cuerpo, en parte para que no tropezara, en parte porque a pesar de los años de convivencia el aroma afrutado de su cabello seguía enloqueciéndolo. El joven no dejaba de encontrar a su novia exquisitamente sensual y seguramente de no saber que estaba por vivir un momento especial, le hubiese besado el cuello hasta obligarla a rendirse a sus caricias.

—Me haces cosquillas con tu nariz —musitó con una risita mientras se retorcía bajo el toque de su novio.

—Es inevitable no aspirar tu aroma cuando siempre hueles tan bien — le susurró al tiempo que le prodigaba un pequeño beso en la fina línea de la columna—. Pero no te distraigas, ni me distraigas a mí Bombón, o jamás llegaremos.

De pronto la rubia dio un respingo al sentir que algo le caía en la cabeza.

—¡Seiya! ¡¿Qué me tiraste encima?!

—Son hojas, tranquila.

—¿Estamos en un bosque?

—No precisamente, aunque probablemente hace mucho sí lo fue y uno muy bello, por cierto.

—Amor, ¡ya quítame la venda!, estoy ansiosa por ver el lugar —suplicó Serena.

Antes de que un ruego más saliese de sus labios, Seiya le descubrió al fin los ojos. Serena se quedó estática mientras veía ante sí la imponente madera carmín, y el tejado que recio seguía sin dar tregua al paso del tiempo como si hubiese sido creado apenas ayer.

Su mente buscó sin éxito algún recuerdo en que ella le hubiese hablado de lo que le significaba aquel sitio.

—La leyenda… —las palabras salieron de sus labios apenas audibles.

—Supongo que conoces la historia de este lugar, pero no mi historia en él —dijo Seiya atendiendo a las palabras de su novia—. Bombón, hace mucho, cuando recién llegué a Tokio y en mi primer día en la Universidad yo vine hasta aquí buscando un milagro y sucede que lo tengo frente a mí.

Con delicadeza la volteó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Alguien me había hablado de la leyenda de los enamorados de Akamon y guiado por el corazón siempre ferviente que mi madre me procuró, vine hasta aquí a pedir un deseo, en ese entonces no lo sabía, desconocía por completo a quién buscaba, pero ahora, viéndote así, sé que eras tú.

—Seiya…

—Te amo Serena Tsukino, creo que lo he hecho desde siempre, desde antes de conocerte porque eres mi alma gemela, mi todo, y mi corazón. Cuando te vi en tu balcón y el viento acarició tu cabello lo envidié, envidié no poder ser yo quien te tocase con semejante sutileza. Sé que estuve a punto de perderte por decisiones equivocadas, pero gracias al cielo que entré en razón porque seguramente después de ti yo no hubiese sido nada y bien sé que los Dioses me hubiesen castigado por no cuidar del regalo que esta puerta me dio, tú.

La muchacha conmovida le echó los brazos al cuello. Si él había estado el primer día de clases entonces eso significaba que habían ido el mismo día.

—Tú eras mi sueño, y el regalo que la puerta también me dio —sollozó aferrada al cuerpo del hombre que tanto amaba.

—Bombón, ¿acaso tú?...

—Sí mi amor, yo también vine aquí, justo el mismo día que mencionas. La verdad es que más escéptica que tú, pero con el deseo latente en mi corazón. Estaba cansada de pretender ser alguien más, quería un amor libre, sin prejuicios en donde pudiera ser yo y entregarme totalmente a quien me correspondiera de igual forma. Después de eso soñé en algunas ocasiones con un joven de cabello negro de hinojos sobre este karamon. Nunca te lo conté, pero internamente desde que te vi supe que eras tú. ¡¿No es extrañamente maravillosa esta coincidencia?!

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! Las almas gemelas tienen formas extrañas de encontrarse, pero nosotros ya nos encontramos y es por eso que… —retrocedió apenas un paso con la mano temblorosa metida en la bolsa de la chamarra—. Por eso es que no quiero separarme nunca de ti, quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo, que eres mi mujer y que yo soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. Bombón… Serena Tsukino —dijo mientras hincaba una rodilla al piso.

Serena se llevó las manos al corazón que agitado amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Seiya la observaba fijamente haciéndole entender que el amor que por ella sentía era igual de profundo que el mar que habitaba en su mirada.

—Mi alma —continúo al tiempo que una preciosa caja negro mate aparecía entre sus manos—. Concédeme el honor de despertar cada día de mi existencia a tu lado sabiéndote mi esposa, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —gritó emocionada mientras los suaves dedos de Seiya le colocaban el exquisito anillo de compromiso con un brillante zafiro engarzado y cientos de pequeños diamantes alrededor.

Estaba hecho, él era para ella y ella para él desde antes que se escribiese la historia de los tiempos.

CELOS DE SANGRE

Un precioso jardín estaba dispuesto para la unión espiritual de los enamorados, hileras de árboles de ginkgo custodiaban las hermosas sillas acomodadas para los invitados que uno a uno, iban llenando sus asientos ansiosos por ver llegar a la novia del brazo de su padre.

De entre todos el más nervioso era evidentemente el novio. Apuesto como siempre era, esperaba al pie del altar colmado de azucenas y florecillas silvestres. Darién a su lado le apretaba de tanto en tanto el hombro en señal de confortación.

—¿Y si se arrepintió?

—Tranquilo, es normal que las novias tarden, y bueno… es Serena —respondió Darién con una sonrisa en los labios.

La conversación fue interrumpida por una hermosa rubia enfundada en un delicado vestido de organdí en palo de rosa, en sus manos el buqué de azaleas combinaba a la perfección con el tono de la tela y la piel lechosa de la muchacha. Mina Aino iba seguida de Ami Mizuno y pasos más atrás la tercera dama de honor, Setsuna Meiō. Esta última y Serena habían logrado consolidar una linda amistad luego de que ambas viviesen juntas un tiempo, del romance pasado con Zafiro Kouba jamás se había mencionado nada, aunque todos a su manera, llegaron a sospechar que pasaba algo entre ellos. Y así, con la entrada de las bellas damas, se anunció que la novia al fin había llegado.

Seiya se encontraba complacido con lo lindas que lucían sus amigas, pero sin duda era Serena la que lo tenía con las piernas vibrando y el corazón acelerado. Sus ojos irremediablemente se llenaron de lágrimas al por fin divisarla al final de la fila del brazo de su padre.

Aquella visión era toda su vida resumida a un momento, a su momento. Serena desfilaba con las mejillas enarboladas y la sonrisa perlada, a su paso, los invitados no hacían más que halagarle la belleza nata y la elegancia al andar, y cómo no hacerlo si toda ella era un cúmulo de tesoros que Seiya guardaba en cada poro de su piel.

Cuando Serena notó que su prometido lloraba emocionado, las lágrimas la traicionaron también, esa escena quedaría para la posteridad; con dos novios conmovidos enjuagándose mutuamente las mejillas entre sonrisas y palabras inaudibles de amor.

La ceremonia transcurrió en medio de votos cargados de devoción y promesas de amor eterno. Cada invitado desde su asiento compartía la dicha del par que una vez concluida la unión no dudó ni un segundo en fundirse en un tierno beso.

Ahora como marido y mujer, Seiya y Serena Kouba caminaron entre los vítores y los aplausos. Había llegado la hora de los abrazos, de las felicitaciones sinceras y por supuesto de las fotografías que perpetuarían ese mágico momento.

Entre el barullo y la algarabía, jamás notaron la presencia de un fotógrafo extra.

—Señor y señora Kouba, por favor, sonrían.

Un flash seguido de una inmensa sorpresa por parte del novio terminó en un cálido abrazo. Zafiro Kouba había apenas alcanzado a llegar al término de la ceremonia, su piel ligeramente tostada por el clima cálido de la selva brasileña y su cuerpo alto, embarnecido por la edad y el ejercicio habían hecho del flacuchento muchachito de antaño todo un adonis de 27 años.

—¡Zaf! ¡Hermano, viniste! —prodigaba Seiya con emoción mientras seguía estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

—¡Cómo crees que iba a perderme la oportunidad de fotografiar la boda del siglo!

—¡Zafiro!

—¡Serena! Eres sin duda la novia más preciosa que mis ojos jamás hubiesen visto, felicidades.

Darién pronto se unió a los tres que compartían dichosos la alegría del reencuentro, Mina y Ami les hicieron segunda, no así una tercera dama que pasmada hasta los huesos observaba de lejos.

—Entonces es cierto que te vas.

—Sí, créeme que lo estuve pensando demasiado Setsuna, pero… a fin de cuentas no hay nada que me detenga a este lugar, ¿no lo crees?

Zafiro imprimió toda la ironía posible en sus palabras esperando con el corazón algo que nunca pasó, que ella lo detuviese o que incluso como un sueño irreal, se fuera con él hasta el fin del mundo.

En brazos de su hechicera, Zafiro se había hecho hombre y le habría dado el valor como mujer a ella. Siempre a las sombras, siempre como un amor prohibido, pero las reglas habían sido claras desde el principio, aquello duraría lo que tuviese que durar y ni con todo el amor que descubriesen en su mutua compañía; pudieron evitar que la caducidad llegase el día en que Zafiro, harto de no poder sobrepasar la barrera que Setsuna se construyese entorno a sí, lo orillase a terminar comprándose un boleto de avión para el otro lado del mundo con la única finalidad de olvidarle mientras cumplía su sueño.

Dos años habían pasado desde aquella despedida en que Setsuna contuvo sus ganas de retenerlo, la edad nunca había sido un factor a su favor. A pesar de que el chico había dejado de verse excesivamente joven y que ella se conservaba preciosa, la idea de llevarle tantos años era algo que no dejaba de atormentarle.

Lo veía tan pleno, tan guapo que el sólo imaginarse a su lado cuando él fuese un fuerte hombre de 40 años y a ella ya entrando en la primera etapa de la vejez, la hacía temblar. ¡Cómo podría condenarlo a eso! No, en definitiva, Zafiro se merecía algo mejor. Pero todos sus planes de olvidarle, se vinieron abajo en cuanto divisó su enigmática mirada de nueva cuenta.

La disposición de las mesas para la cena no pudo jugarle más en contra a la morena, Darién le pidió que se sentase con él pues había tanto que platicar de los laboratorios en Inglaterra que ella por el profundo cariño y respeto que le tenía no logró negarse, era evidente entonces, que Zafiro estaría peligrosamente cerca, y así fue como a la primera oportunidad, el astuto joven inventó un pretexto para llevar a Setsuna lejos de los invitados.

Entre los árboles de ginkgo Zafiro al fin pidió una explicación.

—Te ves radiante, Setsuna.

—Gracias, lo mismo digo.

Zafiro rio por lo bajo.

—Cuánta formalidad en tus palabras.

Setsuna calló, no había forma humana de pararle el sentimiento que se le desbordaba por los ojos con sólo verlo, su mejor táctica sería entonces la evasión.

—Tonterías, sólo estoy devolviendo el cumplido porque es cierto, te ha sentado bien el clima selvático.

—Bastante diría yo, pero no he venido aquí a hablar de mi bronceado.

La joven intentó retroceder unos pasos, estar más cerca de la fiesta para poder huir en caso de ser necesario, pero la mano firme de Zafiro la detuvo, se sentía tan suave como la de aquel chiquillo de 19 años sólo que ahora se apreciaba más grande y más fuerte.

—¿Por qué me dejaste ir? ¿Acaso no me amabas como yo lo hacía?

—Zafiro, por favor…

—No, por favor no, he entendido todos y cada uno de tus pretextos y créeme que juro por mis padres que intenté olvidarte. Creí que al irme borraría de mi mente todos los recuerdos, que encontraría en los brazos de otras mujeres tu calor, pero eso jamás pasó así es que me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a cumplir mis sueños, a viajar y recorrer los lugares que jamás pensé poder pisar, y en cada cima conquistada, en cada fotografía tomada, eras tú lo primero que venía a mi mente traicionera. Entonces, pensé que yo me quedaría para siempre con esa sensación de vacío por no tenerte, pero que tú en cambio lograrías rehacer tu vida en pausa por esperar a que yo creciera. Pensé que al volver te encontraría excelente, con un marido y tal vez hasta un hijo, y veo que no, que sigues sola y entonces me pregunto con rabia ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste ir?!

—Zafiro, yo…

—Déjame terminar —suplicó asiéndola con más fuerza por el brazo hasta pegarla un poco a su cuerpo—. Si en verdad jamás me amaste, dímelo, pero dímelo ya y te juro que terminando esta fiesta me voy y no volveré a molestarte.

Setsuna sentía la presión de los dedos de Zafiro sobre su piel y aquello le quemaba. Si de algo podía saberse segura en toda su vida, era del amor que le profesaba a Zafiro Kouba.

—Tengo 36 años, ¡36!

—Y yo tengo 27, mucho gusto ¡Eso ya lo sé! —respondió sarcástico—. Setsuna, te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Quítate ya esos complejos y veme a los ojos, ¿me amas?

Qué fuerte lo apreciaba, qué valiente y qué bello. Zafiro se había convertido en todo un hombre y ante eso la fuerza de voluntad de Setsuna no podía hacer nada.

—Tengo miedo, mucho miedo al futuro, pero los Dioses son mis testigos de que te amo, te he amado aun cuando mi sentido común me diga que no está bien.

El joven sonrió y tomando con delicadeza la cintura de ella cambió la opresión de su mano por un envolvente abrazo, y sin palabras calló todos y cada uno de los pretextos prejuiciosos de Setsuna a besos.

—No te dejaré jamás, lo prometo.

—Zafiro —chilló la joven mientras hundía su cabeza en el cálido pecho—. Ni yo lo haré, jamás.

Seiya y Serena abrieron la pista de baile para beneplácito de los presentes que deseaban comenzar a festejar junto a ellos. El novio había estado trabajando secretamente en una sorpresa para su Bombón; quien jamás imaginó que fuese precisamente él quién le cantase la canción de bodas.

Sintiéndose flotar como en un sueño, Serena Kouba giraba en los brazos de su marido que sonriente le cantaba.

 ** _Busco tu amor, dulce sonrisa que brilla en la eternidad_**

 ** _Bello lucero que siempre me hace feliz_**

 ** _Eres mi más grande tesoro._**

Con cada estrofa que el hombre entonaba con fervor, Serena sentía que el corazón le crecía para poder albergar todos los sentimientos que el amor de su vida despertaba en ella.

 ** _Tu aroma es lo que busco, con mi voz un día te alcanzaré._**

La canción terminó con un aplauso estridente y con Minako y la madre de Serena lagrimeando mientras los hermanos Kouba sonreían gustosos de la dicha de su amado Seiya.

—Te encontré princesa, te encontré. Cuántas vidas tuve que pasar para poder llegar a ti, para poder alcanzarte con mi voz y al fin te tengo aquí, al fin mi corazón está completo.

—Lo siento igual, abriste los cerrojos de mi alma y ahora la pieza faltante está en su lugar, no hay ningún lugar como éste —dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de Seiya—. Porque tu cuerpo es mi hogar y tu corazón mi templo. Te amo, Seiya

—Te amo todavía más Bombón, a través de las estrellas, en la penumbra o en la claridad mi amor por ti es eterno.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Ay, ay, ay, mi kokoro!

¡Pues todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar! Ha sido toda una aventura realizar este mi segundo Longfic, un AU que me dio tantas satisfacciones, nuevos amigos, nuevos lectores, pero sobre todo nuevos aprendizajes.

Estoy muy feliz con él, y espero que ustedes también le guarden cariño y sobre todo que queden conformes con el final que he decidido darle.

Aquí algunas de mis acotaciones para cerrar mejor:

No quise envolverme en el drama de los hermanos porque a fin de cuentas la tensión de la historia ya se había vivido en los capítulos de la pelea en el restaurante y luego el accidente de Seiya, lo demás se fue dando (creo yo) de forma natural. Lo que se tenía entre manos Darién no era otra más que irse y reinventarse y aquí es en donde siempre digo lo mismo: No lo odio, que me salga odioso su personaje es otra cosa, pero la verdad es que lo reivindico en todas y cada de mis historias (hasta ahora) porque lo siento como un humano incomprendido y con más demonios que nadie. ¿Les causó sorpresa que se casara en Londres? Bueno, después de meditarlo y hasta pensar en emparejarlo con Ami me dije que la mejor salida victoriosa para el hombre era una nueva vida, nuevas personas, etc, y así llegó Anka que en lengua aborigen significa: Gran pez escalador de ríos, y bueno ya vieron como la nombra cariñosamente, saquen conclusiones. Y ojo aquí, súper importante. Para nada es mofa para Mamo, juro por mi vida que no, es encontrarle una pareja digna y créanme que no vi a nadie más enamorado de él que este que utilicé.

También se darán cuenta que hice muchos saltos en el tiempo, así es que por fa si algo no queda claro, díganme con confianza pero por piedad no me digan que porqué no usé el Flashback que es algo que jamás usaré y una parte oscura de mi pasado de novata, aclarado eso, bueno pues tenía que retomar la leyenda de la puerta roja, a fin de cuentas fue la que impulsó todo y me pareció el sitio mágico y exacto para sellar el compromiso.

Zafiro, ohhh mi Zafiro bebé ya no tan bebé. El capítulo abre con su éxito y eso me emociona tanto. Además el 'bromance' que me armé entre él y Seiya no sé ustedes pero ASHASDFSJF. Tenía entonces que dejarle un poco en suspenso su final, sabíamos de entrada que estaba bien pero ¿solo o acompañado? Y nada, aquí me fue un debate mental el qué hacer. Les confío que en primera instancia lo iba a dejar con Molly, sí, con Molly (la recuerdan en los primeros capítulos). Lo pensé porque como dije antes Setsuna era un puente para hacer madurar a Zafiro, pero luego me dije, es que noooo, estos dos me enamoraron tanto que merecen algo más, pero no podía ser tan sencillo como lo de Darién, tenía que haber un proceso, en este caso el que él se marchara cansado y ella no lo detuviera.

Y pues obvio, final feliz de estos dos, ¿les gustó?

Y ahora sí, el final de finales, mis bebés amados en su primer baile de casados, embelesados, chillones como son ambos y con Seiya cantando la versión en español de Search for your love. Perfección digo yo. :)

Sus diálogos finales obedecen a una idea mía mientras escribía, pensé: Y si este universo alterno no es más que una reencarnación de Serena y Seiya en Sailor Moon y aquí sí pudieron ser felices (?) ¿Loco no? ¿Probable? Mucho para mí. Por eso, aquí en mi espacio al fin la alcanzó con su voz.

GRACIAS INFINITAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ, POR CADA REVIEW, O POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE VIVIR LA LECTURA A MI LADO.

Con amor, su amiga: Andrea Tsukino.


End file.
